Dear MBAV Writers
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: What if MBAV stumbled across the one and only Fanfiction? With the pairings, the drama, the evil; what will they do? Write letters to MBAV Writers of course! Rated T/M because who knows; in the future, there might be some swearing...or other mature things... ENJOY!
1. The Deadly Nerd Love Triangle

**A/N- Hi! It's TOBN here with a early-Christmas gift to y'all! I don't know where I came up with this, but I read a bunch of these types of stories before, so I though, why not make one for MBAV? There used to be one, but I don't know where that went, so yeah! I'll try and update regularly, since these chapters will be short anyway.**

**P.S- Not trying to offend any certain pairing, just thinking of what they'd think if they saw the stories on this..**

**I don't own anything from MBAV or the stories that might be mentioned in this story.**

**Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 1: The Deadly Nerd Love Triangle

* * *

November 4th, 2014:

_Dear MBAV Writers,_**  
**

_NO! Absolutely not! I cannot have a reputation where I'm dating Benny! It just shouldn't be done. I will gladly suck his blood if anyone..."ships" us, or whatever you call that, again. I cannot have that. It just can't be there.  
_

_Better fix that if you want to see Benny alive,_

_Erica Jones._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_YES! Finally, the universe has gone straight! I am so happy with the results of this..."pairing" (if that's what you call it.)! I've never been so happy since Revenge Of the Goblins came out! Damn, we are gonna tear it up, me and Erica will be the stars of the month! __I especially like the story where I create a baby...Benny's Baby by JDWrites101 I think. Yeah! So happy! I even love the nickname! Bennica...that is awesome! Has a ring to it._

_Long Live Bennica,_

_Benny Weir._

_P.S- I would greatly appreciate if Erica did not suck my blood. Learn to live with it Erica!_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Someone better hook Benny with someone else; Erica is mine! Rorica sounds so much better anyway!_

_Need my girl back,_

_Rory Keaner _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I wanted to be stuck in a Dusk love triangle, not a nerd one._

_Get me out of here,_

_Erica Jones._

_P.S- SOS_

* * *

**A/N-Well, I enjoyed that! Nice little way to relax after a long chapter for Best Friends. I will post the schedule for this on my profile, so read that! Love ya Team TOBN (that's what I'm calling my.."fans") and drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	2. Rated M is Rated WHOA!

**A/N- Wow, I did not realize that this would already get it's first review/favorite in less than..what...10 hours? So I'm updating early AND I'll bring with me a little surprise once I'm done. Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- Just read both of your reviews for both this story and Best Friends. I am so glad; you're here too! And don't worry my friend; if I take a break, then who is gonna have to wait for another chapter? Because when I take a break, I take a really long break. ****But I appreciate you looking out for me Fanfic Buddy! ****Yeah, Starpaws77! That was a great and hysterically funnt story; I loved it and would be sitting in my bed laughing for hours about that story. Hopefully I'll try and bring back some of that humor that Starpaws77 brought to the 'letter' FanFiction (Or whatever this stuff is called). Enjoy Chapter 2! **

**divergentlover523- Thank you so much! I am glad that you love this story. I looked on my profile and I see you love the Maze Runner. Best. Book. Ever! I loved that book; still waiting to get the second one though. I also love Divergent, so action packed. But enough of this; hope you love the story!**

**Today is a good day; you'll be hearing from everyone...I think... primarily the gang of course. But then again, this chapter is rated...well...it's rated the title for mature themes; you have been warned (If you don't know what rating I'm giving it, look at the title.)**

**Anyway, leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 2: Rated M is Rated WHOA!

* * *

November 5th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I have been on FanFiction for a while and I come across this WONDERFUL story. But when I look at the summery, I realize that it says this:_

_Male Pregnancy: Sorry ;)_

_They even added a happy face?! I look in the story and guess what I find..._

_Benny made a botched potion and it had to fire off me. And get this; it was a fertility potion._ **(A/N- This is not a real story..I think. Just made it off the top of my head.)**

_How does that kind of stuff even happen? Every Male Pregnancy book I ever read is conveniently something called a...Bethan story. I am not stupid; I know what Bethan means...Benny/Ethan. I mean, I'm flattered, really, I mean, we've been best friends since we were 6, but...uh...okay to be honest, I don't know what to say.  
_

_Speechless,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Uh...how will I get to say this...but Bennica sex is awesome! I mean, WOW! First you make these wonderful Bennica stories (It is so much fun using that word: Bennica...ah...:D) and then you get us to have sex?! The universe is finally revealed! Feeling like the happiest man on Earth! _

_There is one flaw in my note; the so called...MPreg. Which is quite weird, I mean, I'm not that bad at magic. Which is mostly my main priority here on the show right?! Oh sure, BLAME BENNY because he sucks at magic!_

_*Takes a deep breath* Okay, we're good. Anyway, I'd like to address this whole...Bethan sex thing. I mean, okay guys...we're just friends. And if anyone is going in bed with me, that person is Erica. I __Think this note is turning Rated M itself! ;)_

_Think this note is overrated, think again,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, there is one thing I keep hearing; this lemon thing. And when I search up lemons on FanFiction, they bring me to these Rated M FanFictions about people getting it on._

_I am gonna totally ignore the fact that Benny is stealing my girl and get to the point: How could you ruin such a wonderful fruit like that? I mean, from now on, every time I sit down and get myself a lemon for my lemonade, I now automatically will think of Bethan in a bed. (Which by the way, I find that Bethan stuff quite amusing)_

_Please change lemons to poop or some other disgusting thing,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, WOW! I am just gonna push away the fact that you.._

_1\. Paired Ethan and Benny together (Ethan's mine...don't tell anyone I said that)_

_2\. Put MPreg stories about Benny and Ethan together (Again, stay away from my Ethie...and again, don't tell anyone I said that..)_

_And I'm gonna say that I...let's just say I'm flattered by these Ethan/Sarah Rated M FanFiction stories. I mean, this is awesome that you are putting me and Ethan in the same bed together!_

_THANK YOU!_

_Uh...*awkward cough* let's just forget that whole...uh...'thank you!' thing and the whole 'same bed' thing okay...? *blush*_

_Y'know, I'm gonna stop now before I reveal too much,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear **Sarah,****  
**_

_I am blushing, just so you know because you said 'same bed.'. I am flattered! And I'm still blushing!_

_Uh...yeah!_

_Love, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear **Ethan,**_

_I am blushing because you said 'Love, Ethan Morgan'. What are you blushing about?_

_XOXO,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear **Sarah,**_

_I'm blushing because you said 'XOXO, Sarah Fox'. So yeah!_

_Love,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear **Ethan and Sarah,**_

_Can you stop making this story your private love messages and focus on the damn topic so I can write my opinion?! (Not that I'm not happy for you guys, but this is getting really annoying)_

_Don't wait until I make this a Rated M for Violence and what not._

_Enjoy your new-found relationship,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear **Erica,**_

_Great, you are now making both of us blush!_

_*Blush*,_

_Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers (Finally!),_

_Okay, to address this whole Bennica sex note that Benny previously wrote earlier, I can only tell you one thing:_

_Write more._

_*Starting to blush now*,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_*Throws his hands in victory*_

_YES! THAT IS WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT! THE BEST! DO WHAT SHE SAID!_

_Better start writing folks,_

_The Happy Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear **Benny,**_

_This. This is not over._

_Watch your back because the Vampire Ninja is coming for you,_

_Rory Keaner._

* * *

_Dear **Rory,**_

_Never thought I'd say this, but..._

_I am gonna beat your ass Vampire Ninja! Prepare to be blown...er...spelled away!_

_Need to come up with a better comeback line,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear...whoever is out there,_

_Please help me!_

_SOS,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Okay, those last 5 letters were totally unexpected to me. Please tell me what you thought; I am gonna work on the surprise now. **

**Read my profile for a hint!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	3. Evil has feelings Too

**A/N- Hi! It's TOBN and I had this great and fantastic idea based off the evil in Whitechapel, so yeah! Review and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just an FYI!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 3: Evil has Feelings too...

* * *

November 5th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Let's just get this straight: Are you trying to make me evil or good?_

_I mean, is it sorta obvious that I am evil? I mean, the Evil Organization totally ditched me because they did not know what side I'm on! The only reason why I wanted to help Ethan and his dorky friends is because I needed to survive! I mean, really; how is a evil vampire gonna ruin their lives if I was sucked dry by the Lucifractor? Exactly._

_Then again, maybe I want to be good? I mean, Sarah is hot! _

_But is this just another deliberate plan to make you trust me? Or is it truth?_

_Trust no one,_

_Jesse Black_

_P.S- Don't call me Reverend Black; makes me sound old_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Let's just say that I am completely flattered by the stories you write. I mean, you make me completely bad-ass! _

_Sadly though, how come I always die? I mean, let's be real; there is no way I'd die that easy. Because to be honest, I am the best villain out there; who suspects the Vice Principle? _

_Expect the unexpected,_

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am so confused; how come you ask me to torture Ethan in the most sexual way possible? I mean, come on! I am just trying to make evil clones of everyone in Whitechapel; not make out with a nerd!_

_I mean, if Good Benny has a crush on Ethan, I DON'T!_

_Treat me like the bad dude I am! I am not that seductive!_

_Don't treat me like a naughty boy,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I need more attention! I mean, the most spotlight for evil is in episodes like The Date to End All Dates or Re-Vamped, or even Double Negative (especially Double Negative) I mean, how about Debbie Dazzle, the girl who sucks life put of people._

_Is that not evil enough?! I mean, all Stern does is be sarcastic, Jesse is some blood-sucking jerkface, and Evil Benny is some perv! I mean, let's remember I meet these people at the Evil Organization meetings! I am the best; I mean, what is more evil than life-sucking Barbie dolls?_

_More spotlight please,_

_Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So apparently, Debbie Dazzle is complaining about not having enough attention. Uh, hello? At least you have a whole episode about you! I mean, I have to share a episode with Dark Robe and Cyber-Dontist! I mean, do you know how annoying those morons are? It's like I'm the only one with a brain!_

_And besides, your death was better than mine. I mean, the writers make me so stupid. I did not fall for that shitty play the two dorks did. I knew they did not run a marathon; their faces can't survive a minute on the track._

_I do appreciate the fact that you put me haunting the Good Sarah; a little better._

_Why not pair me with Evil Benny,_

_Evil Sarah_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Pair me with Evil Sarah and you're toast!_

_Don't think about it,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

**Well that was fun; 'till next time!**

**In Fangs, We Trust. **


	4. The Real story Of Lucifractor

**A/N- Hey guys, wassup?! It is TOBN and I got another chapter! Thanks to...**

**MBAV Fan- Of course they are hormonal teens! LOL your reviews make me laugh. Speaking of Della...you gave me an idea for my next chapter :) Thanks! Anyway, yeah, isn't obvious that villains are to die in each good story? Of course, for a more different story, if evil wins...I guess they'll just die later. Love the connection between Wreck It Ralph. Nice one. :) Enjoy the next chapter Fanfic Buddy!**

**Review and Enjoy my friends!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 4: The Real Story of the Lucifractor

* * *

November 6th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Well, a lot of you wanted to know what happened after the Lucifractor? I'll tell you._

_*Ahem* The building started to crumple as Stern couldn't take the power form the Lucifractor. The magnificent Benny had the best idea; he used his powers to burn a hole through rocks so the people could go in and exit. But then, Stern appeared; he didn't explode. Benny whipped his hair out of his face and told his friends to run. As they did, the two started a magic war! Stern fired purple energy balls as Benny dodged them with great ease. Finally, Benny was able to pin Stern to a wall. He flashed a victorious smile at Benny. "Prepare to be Benny-ized" He said as he chanted a spell that will make him explode. The building started to explode as he ran. Then, he walked out in a total James Bond style as the building started to explode behind him._

_Now, people still talk about his heroic story to this day._

_The End._

_See, you need to tell it properly!_

_The best man won,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,_

_Oh fuck you Benny; you did almost nothing! Besides, we had to even stop you from destroying us! You even stole my punch line! "Ethan-ized sounds more awesome. This is the real story:_

_*Cue awesome narrator voice-over* Stern continued to suck the Lucifractor's power as we watched in fear. Benny screamed like a little girl as Jesse joined him. I looked at Stern in complete terror. But then I looked at Sarah, who was almost as terrified as me, for both herself and her kind. I realized that Sarah was all that mattered at the moment. I built up courage as I stepped towards Stern. "Eat this bitch!" I punched him in the nose as he stumbled over. My friends cheered me on as I realize that Stern had made a connection between himself and the Lucifractor. I used my telepathy powers to cut off the connection as Stern vanished in ashes. We have won! I picked up Sarah in complete happiness!_

_We married in the end and had 5 children._

_The End!_

_If you were to tell a story, tell it properly,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Okay, that SO didn't happen! You were the one screaming like a girl! Besides, no way could you tackle Stern with those muscles._

_And 5 children with Sarah? You know you don't have that in you._

_Be a little real,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Benny and Ethan,_

_So we all know those dorks didn't do it properly. Isn't it obvious that I saved the day? Here is the short version:_

_After Stern talked in the rudest manner to us, I said. "Fuck you bitch!" And sucked his blood. Then, I sucked Ethan and Benny's blood. Then I staked Sarah. Then I took over the world._

_The End!_

_This is slightly better,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Jesse and Ethan and Benny,_

_FUCK YOURSELVES! Isn't it so clear that I am the only one with a brain?! This was the real version:_

_I watched in fear as Stern sucked from the Lucifractor. I smiled as realize that Stern wasn't strong enough to handle the Lucifractor's power, so I bared my fangs and held him down. I grab the Lucifractor and throw it out the window so it would break. Which is did because Stern exploded in my hands. We ran out and everyone was at my feet, calling me the goddess of the century. _

_The End._

_The girls do it better,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and everyone else,_

_Isn't it obvious I saved the day?!_

_Do it right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!_

_We are upset,_

_Everyone Else._

* * *

**A/N- Wow, I guess we'll never know who's story was right. Which one sounded a little more realistic? Review your answer. **

**Oh, and if you thought I wan't doing Best Friends anymore, I am still! I just have to plan out a few more chapters and hopefully, Die Pod will be released today or tomorrow. Besides, how am I gonna make a Christmas Special if my story isn't even done?**

**Anyways, Review and fang you later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	5. Weird Stuff In Whitechapel

**A/N- Hey, wassup?! Just practiced my instrument for school, and that was frustrating. ;) Had a hard time with it. Oh poor me :) Anyway, after a hard hour of work, I decided to update, because why the heck not?**

**Thanks...**

**MBAV Fan- Hi Fanfic Buddy! If anything, I think Jesse's is a bit more realistic; I mean, it sounds like something Jesse would do. ;) Love that you loved this chapter; the least I could do since FreshTV is not decided to make a second/3rd season at the moment which is really annoying! But don't worry; that's why FanFiction is here. Anyway, love ya and review soon!  
**

**Enjoy this chapter; MBAV Fan had some inspiration for this one. So thanks!**

**Leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 5: Weird Stuff in Whitechapel...

* * *

November 7th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hi! I'm Della, the girl who got attacked by Puffles...(sniff)_

_I don't even know what gotten in to Puffles; his eyes were red and he was demonic almost. I was so scared!_

_What is a little more suspicious is that Benny and his friends were at the same time as the attacks._

_What is happening when I'm reading this fanfic section?!_

_Confused With Whitechapel,_

_Della Peterson_ (**A/N- I'm making up last names right now)**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am very curious to what is happening to my school. I mean, one time, people are claiming to be bitten by...vampires, then there is weird blue-haired girls, some cuckoo girls wearing fancy dresses, zombies, even voices in my head!_

_But somehow, that Morgan kid...uh, Ethan! Yes Ethan and his friends have been in these situations for quite some time now. I wonder what those people are up to; I mean, even those two boys had to start pulling weeds because of some "ghost alarm". But I figured it was some nerd thing. Then the next thing you know, plants are surrounding the school!_

_Those boys are starting to make me wonder,_

_Principle Hicks_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am so confused. _

_One minute, rehearsals for the Rainbow Factory were going smooth, and then Sunday Clovers went bonkers and got herself in a bunch of sandbags. Then, our understanding goes crazy in opening night and suddenly, Sundrop's best friend Rainbeam's goes all "kick your butt" on stage. Then the special effects go all bonkers (but to be honest, it was pretty awesome anyway.), and then our stage manager comes out with a mirror and our actress collapses. I had to explain what happened, when Pranksy reveals himself as Rory!_

_What are those kids up to?_

_All I want is one school play,_

_Mrs. "LOL"_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I need help. _

_The people at the Dusk studios don't want me in the next movies because they think the whole "vampire" stuff has got to my head. I am living off stale bread here!  
_

_I need someone to believe me about my vampire girlfriend! She was blonde, turquoise eyes, and she was really pretty! Please, you got to help me!_

_I'm innocent,_

_Dirk Baddison _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do you think it's normal for a 15 year old boy to be staying in his room, sharpening pencils and collecting A LOT of Holy Water at Church?  
_

_We think otherwise._

_I mean, the poor boy has been searching up some weird stuff. On his computer history, we saw a lot of stuff about Vampires and Seers and other supernatural stuff. He even has a lot of books about them._

_We think our son is...obsessed._

_Please help us with Parent Advice,_

_Mr and Mrs. Morgan_

_P.S- Do you think it is normal for a boy to use a specific camera to take pictures of his friends, and that he always prints off the one with Sarah in it? We thought "no" too._

* * *

**A/N- And that is what the people in MBAV think of what is in Whitechapel! They don't know what they're missing ;)**

**Well, leave a review and I'll see ya later!  
**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	6. Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 1

**A/N- Hi people! I am so happy! When I wake up and open up my computer, I find 2 things:**

**1\. There were a lot of Guest Reviews for me to moderate!**

**I am shocked; this is a new record! I am gonna put them by chapters since there were reviews for some past chapters. **

**Thanks to...**

**CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS:**

**Kate- Hi Kate! So glad that you think this story is awesome; it makes my day when people say that. And don't worry; I am not going anywhere anytime soon, so I will keep on writing! Keep reviewing and keep enjoying!**

**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWS:**

**some guy- Love your username! Anyway, I totally think there should be such thing as Evil Benny and Evil Sarah! Just imagine them on a mountain, taking over the world hand by hand. Sounds...evilly romantic? I guess evil has to have some feelings as well ;) Anyway, love that you loved the story so far; there is much more to come.**

**CHAPTER 4 REVIEWS:**

**Kate- Hi again! I know, Rory's story is probably the most realistic; I mean, it it totally normal to kill Stern when you are on the other side of town! Oh Rory... Anyway, glad you are loving my story! Hope to see a review from you again soon!**

**CHAPTER 5 REVIEWS:**

**MBAV Fan- Of course you reviewed; I appreciate that you review almost every chapter! If you don't, it's funny that you include the chapter you missed with the newest chapter! Love ya for that! Anyway, wouldn't it be cool to be in their supernatural gang? We can be so bad ass; kicking vampire butt alongside the gang! That was one of my dreams once...good dream ;) Anyway, I sorta feel bad for Dirk Baddison...he's just another victim to the supernatural events in Whitechapel. Anyway, review! I love your reviews fanfic bud, and I'l fang you later! **

**So if you read the reviews for this story, you'll realize that I missed a VERY IMPORTANT review, which brings us to the 2nd thing I noticed today.**

**2\. Bethan Forever reviewed both this story and my "What If" story.**

**Bethan Forever- Oh my gizzle! You are a great writer, and it brings me great joy that you think I'll go far in the FanFiction world! I am on the verge of tears here! I even put you on the "Authors You Should Check Out" section in my profile. I am a huge fan of your work and I thank you for your feedback.**

**Okay TOBN relax, to be honest, I never thought I'd live to see the day that my stories are liked by people! It makes me wanna dance! I haven't been this happy since my first review! So thanks, and enjoy the next chapter! ****The following stories are made up, but I do own the stories I guess, since...uh...I made them up on the spot. This one will be pretty long though, so bring out the popcorn if you already haven't. ;) But I am splitting this into 2 parts, so I present to you Part 1!**

**Drop a review and ENJOY!**

_Underlined Italic__s __The Story They Got_**  
**

_**(Bold Italics in Brackets) Commentary by the Gang**_

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 6: Let's Read MBAV FanFic Pt. 1

* * *

November 8th 2014

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We have assigned you each a one shot to read. You will be given the genre and you will definitely be the main person. _ _Please give us some honest feedback._

_Enjoy,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_To be honest, I'm sorta excited for this; I haven't actually read a real MBAV Fanfic yet, so let's do this!_

_I am reading the file for this and this is the genre (Because that is the only hint you gave me)_

_Romance/Friendship_

_Ooh...I am intrigued._

_Ready for this,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Rooftop Wishes _**_(Nice title...-Ethan)_**

_Ethan was sitting on his roof. He loved doing that, it was something that kept him distracted from the world__**(I don't do that; what if I fall off?! -Ethan)** _

_But lately, Ethan did this often now. He had the biggest distraction, and he saw it everyday. _

_It was Benny **(You did not...-Ethan)**_

_Lately, Ethan could not stop thinking about him. His fly-away hair, his emerald green eyes, and his wonderful smile. Those qualities was what mad Benny so lovable. Ethan sighed. He knew deep inside that Benny would never feel the same way. He screamed at the moon in frustration._

_"I wish I could tell everyone that I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" He smiled, but then it faded. He knew that it was 3 in the morning, and no one would be awake to hear him__**(How about people asleep? -Ethan)**_

_Just then, a rock was fired at him. He yelped in surprise as he picked up the rock. On it, it said "Look across" Ethan looked in confusion as he looked across and gasped._

_On the other side was Benny, sitting on his roof. He smiled as he snapped his fingers. He appeared right beside Ethan. He jumped a bit. "B-Benny?! W-Why did you do that? I mean, it is 3 and you scared me while I'm on a roof." He smiles. "You are avoiding the statement you said. I'll repeat: I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" Ethan stutters and blushes; this is not where he wanted to confess his love for Benny. "I-I didn't...I mean...it isn't what you think..." He flashes a grin,_

_"Then would you mind if I told you I loved you too?" Ethan gasped as he looked up at the taller boy. "Wait, what?" But he never finished his sentence,_

_Because Benny kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. They continued before stopping for air. Ethan smiled. _

_"My rooftop wish came true."_

_The End._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_WHOA! WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!_

_I think you are teasing me; you gave me a Bethan story on purpose! But to be honest, it was not a bad story. But I don't get it; why would I be on the roof anyway? Are you trying to murder me? I mean, Benny scared me so much; what if I fell off?!_

_Worried for my safety,_

_The Roofed Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hi people! It is me again and you said I'll be reading this..story called The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy! It says that this is Romance/Sci-Fi..._

_I am intrigued! Let's get started!_

_This sounds good,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- Please be Bennica..._

* * *

_The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy_

_Benny was sitting in his room in a cold, snowy, December afternoon.__**(Not true, I'd be out in the snow! -Benny) **__He fiddled with his new live-action, real life virtual video game. He sighed.__**(I would be playing it if I had one! -Benny)**_

_Everyone was out. Et__han was with Sarah, even Rory was with Della!__**(Yeah right. -Benny) **So he was stuck indoors, wondering why his new video game had to be a 2-player. **(That is madness: All video games have a 1 player mode! -Benny)** Suddenly, wind whisked past him. Erica was outside. He smiled. "Hey Erica, come in, it's cold. **(I like where this is going...-Benny) **She smiled as she walked in._

_"Hey dork, what is that?" He sighed. "It is the new live-action Star Galaxy game. But since Ethan or Rory aren't here, I can't try it out." She hinted a smile. "I'll play. This game is actually pretty fun." **(In this story, Erica's a nerd?! THE UNIVERSE HAS GONE STRAIGHT! -Benny) **Benny smiled. "Okay, here!" He passed her a head set and he wore his as he pressed play._

_Suddenly, the whole room was replaced with a pink planet. Erica wore a white short dress and I wore a white space suit. **(I sound sexy. So does Erica ;D -Benny) **He smiled. _

_"This is so awesome!" She nodded. "Yeah, the virtual world seems so real that I forgot we are really still in your bedroom!" He nods as a bunch of robots start surround them. They pulled out the weapons they had as they started to shoot robots with their plasma guns. **(That sounds so badass! -Benny) **Benny grinned. "Nice moves!" She blushed. "Well, I did say I played this game before." He grinned._

_They passed by levels quickly until they reach the Boss Level. The Black Warrior appeared. Erica and Benny smile as the shoot them with plasma guns. Finally he exploded. Confetti surrounded them as they read the screen._

_"GAME OVER"_

_They smiled as Erica pulled Benny close. "Good job dork. We won!" He smiled. "Yeah..." They stand in silence before they finally kiss. Benny's thoughts soared._

_"This is now my favorite game!"_

_The End._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_May I be the first to say that this is the best story I ever read in my life? I mean, first you put Erica in a sexy white dress (i'm imagining Ariana Grande in the Break Free video), then above that, you make her a sexy badass goddess?! _

_I think I am in my dreamland and I don't want to wake up._

_Because really, we all know Erica's still a nerd at heart. I want a game like that; maybe I could get Erica to love me!_

_I feel like I'm out of this world,_

_Space Commander Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_HI! It's Rorster, and I was sent here to read a story. Hopefully I remember how...I-I mean, hey! Look, this one is a..._

_Horror/Suspense._

_I am shuddering...I mean, I got this! Maybe they gave me this one because Benny and Ethan couldn't handle this one. _

_Holding onto vampire Sasquatch,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_The Dark Mirror__**(I am already scared...I mean...-Rory)**_

_Rory walked into Ethan's house. He grinned. "RORY IS IN THE HOUSE!" He exclaimed. He walked by a mirror as he realize that no one was home. He stopped and turn back to the mirror._

_His reflection mirrored back._

_"I-I don't think I should have that..."__**(Guys, I'm not that stupid! -Rory) **The reflection then turned a twisted shadow. It grinned._

_"Let's play a game young vampire!" A window outside shattered. Rory looked at the mirror in fear. "You'll have to find your friends in 60 seconds for each one." Rory trembled in fear. "A-And if I don't?" It grinned._

_"Then I'll kill them." **(WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! -Rory)**_

_Rory gasped. "But I'll be generous; I'll give you a hint." He hesitantly nodded. "You will find the spellmaster where monsters and demons truly come to life. 60...59...58..." Rory shook in fear as he thought. **(So I'll be the first to say that Benny is screwed. That is the hardest riddle ever! -Rory) ** _

_"Where do demons...and monsters..." The mirror taunted him with numbers. "22..21...20" Rory snapped his fingers. "Super Demons III! They included monsters in the new package! He's in Ethan's room!" He super sped into the room. He gasped._

_Benny was hanged. **(OMG SERIOUSLY?! I JUST FIGURED OUT THE DAMN RIDDLE! -Rory) ** _

_"I-I'm too late! I-I'm sorry Benny!" The mirror reflection fizzled into Ethan's mirror. Rory growled. "YOU BITCH!" **(Whoa, talk about explicit! -Rory) **The mirror smiled. "The Seer is where people can't resist a craving. 60...59...58...57" Rory's thoughts flew._

_"Cravings...cravings...THE KITCHEN!" He zoomed off to the kitchen to see Ethan huddled into a corner. He ran up to Rory. "Oh my gosh Rory! You're okay!" He sniffed. "I couldn't save Benny...he's d-dead.." Ethan frowned. "We'll have to avenge him then..." The mirror reflection appeared. _

_"So young vampire, you saved 1 out of the 3 people I will kill. Not bad...poor spellmaster though." Ethan frowned. "Wait, three? There was only Benny and me in this house." It smiled. "But then again, how many are there of you right now?" Ethan gasped as Rory frowned in fear._

_"Y-You wouldn't..." It smiled._

_"Oh, but I will!" Rory screamed._

_The world went dark._

_The End._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S IT?! I DIE?! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE WORST ENDING I EVER HAD!_

_I am so glad I'm a vampire so I'll never have a reflection. Why me?! _

_I am scared out of my mind right now! I will never play Super Demons III now! You ruined that for me!_

_Why couldn't mine be a happy Rorica story,_

_The Terrified Rory Keaner_

* * *

**A/N- So that concludes Part 1 of Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Until then, leave a review and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	7. Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 2

**A/N- Hi my people! It's TOBN here with the Part 2 of Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! I am glad to say that I am making a Part 3 of this; it got a lot of positive feedback. It might just be an aftermath of all this though. I really hope I make you laugh once more with this one; I'd admit that I had writer's block with this one. And I got slightly pressured because people said that they knew that this one will be even more funnier than the last one; and I hope and pray that you feel the same way.**

**Thanks to...**

**broweiss27- Thank you as well for favoriting this story! Love that you are on board Team TOBN**

**Bethan Forever- Why else put Ethan on a dangerous place; he is the most innocent after all. LOL I am laughing at my own joke...I live a sad life :) Anyway, I loved that you loved this chapter. It seems so...surreal that you are reading my stories. Because most of the time, it would be me that would read your stories and say "LOL that was the funniest!" or "OMG I love this story!" I thank you for giving me inspiration to write my own stories!**

**MBAV Fan- It look****s like we have a little side relationship that might happen to be Bethan? Wow! Anyway, I can't help but respond to the review you put on the newest chapter of Best Friends. I loved the guess about The Shadow. And I guess I could say that you are...half right I guess. Because let's remember that Talia was sent to the oblivion. But I will give you one hint; she..er...the shadow will be revealed at the finale of my Third Season. Love ya Fanfic buddy and hugs and kisses!**

**Anyway, enjoy Part 2/3 now! Leave a review as well.**

_Underlined Italics- Story they got_

**_(Bold Italics in Brackets)- Gang's Commentary _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 7: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 2

* * *

November 12th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I was sent here to read some "one-shot" one of you made. So I guess I'll read this...whatever you want me to read. Actually, I am just reading the description and it said that it is..._

_Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

_Okay..._

_Hurry up here,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Shattered Romance, Fixed Relationships__**(Okay...sounds boring. -Erica)**_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"__**(Great way to start a story. Because everything is better when you scream. -Erica) **_

_"I-It was a one-time thing?"__**(I already know where this is going. And I'm intrigued. -Erica) **Benny stood at her door, Sarah's hand in his. **(Great. My best friend ditched me to hang out with Benny. Oh, and she's dating him too. Is her sense of romance really that bad? -Erica) **Erica sniffed back tears. _

_"H-How Benny? Y-You said you loved me! And..you then decide to kiss my best friend?! H-How could you?" **(Okay, what?!)**_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GAVE ME A FUCKING BENNICA STORY! Oh, and make Benny the jerk who cheats on me too. He wouldn't have the guts to. But I agreed to read this...so I guess I will..._

_Can this get anymore cheesier,  
_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Sarah sneered at Benny. "A one-time thing eh? I was your girlfriend for 6 months!"__**(How did Sarah survive? -Erica) **__ Benny frowned at her. "Okay we are SO breaking up!" __ **(Is is just me, or is Benny really cold in this story?! -Erica) **_

_"No. Stay together. But I guess you only have 1 girlfriend now Benny. And that one isn't me." Erica threw the necklace that Benny gave her and threw it straight at him. His emerald green eyes watched me. "G-Goodbye Benny. And Sarah, have fun. He is worth it."__**(Oh yeah, and let's ignore the fact that he might hook up with ETHAN in the next chapter! -Erica)**_

_She slams the door. She runs upstairs to her bedroom in tears. She let's out a yelp of surprise. _

_Ethan was sitting on her window. **(Uh, stalker much? -Erica) **_

_"W-What are you doing here?" He smiles sympathetically as he climbs in. **(No one even asked him to come in! -Erica)** "I...uh...heard what Benny did. To be honest, I sorta knew too. What I didn't know that his affair was with...Sarah." **(Oh yeah, that's also happening. Oops. -Erica) **Erica looked up at him._

_"Oh...I am so sorry Ethan!"  They hugged. **(That would SO not happen -Erica) **They stopped, their eyes meeting each other's.   
_

_"E-Erica, would it be wrong if I-I said that I lo-" She rolled her eyes._

_And kissed him. **(WHAT THE FUCK?! Am I granting myself death wishes by dating both of the dork brothers?! -Erica) **_

_They stopped. Both of them had goofy smiles etched onto their faces. Ethan smiled._

_"I love you Erica." **(Never thought I'd live to see the day. -Erica)**_

_"Me too. I love you too."_

_The End._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when Ethan did something right. I mean, this was by far, the worst story I have ever laid eyes on. So first you make the break up paring a Bennica breaks up for Benarah or whatever you call it, then you also make it a Ethica? I would never in my entire LIFE hook up with both of them._

_Although...Ethica sounds...innocently nice._

_You never heard it from me,_

_The Confused Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Well, this will be interesting...hope that this is an Ethara...(blush) or some other pairing that I really don't care about._

_So __apparently, this is a_

_Mystery/Romance_

_Well, hope I laugh...I guess._

_This better be good,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_The Morgan Detective__**(I already like this story. -Sarah)**_

_Ethan's POV__**(What the fuck is POV?! Oh...point of view...abbreviations will take over our world sometimes because people are too damn lazy to say anything. WTF -Sarah)**_

_She walked into my office like a tiger ready to pounce. She leaned seductively against the door. I took the pipe out of my mouth. **(WHOA WHOA WHOA! Is this some 80's detective story, because I'm not buying it. -Sarah)**_

_"Why hello Ms. Fox. What brings you here to my office?" She frowns in despair. "A robbery! It took place in my kitchen."__**(I can just imagine the black and white screen on this thing. Oh yeah, and make me blonde and sound like a ditz too. -Sarah)**_

_"What did they steal?" I took out my notepad. She hesitated. "Um...well...they took a pot!__**(Of what? *Hints a smile* -Sarah) **__And__ some_...money? Yes some money that I hid in the secret vault in my painting." I frowned. "Don't you mean behind your painting?" She blushed. "Y-Yeah...silly me! Behind the painting." He smiled. "What are you really here for doll-face?"_**(That is the weakest 80's slang I've heard -Sarah) **She starts to whisper as she leans towards me._

_"Someone sent me this note. And I'm afraid that it is very ...interesting. I didn't want anyone to know. I think it's a threat." Ms. Fox pulls out a white note from her purse. I read it._

_GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR MOENY OR I'LL...FRY YOU!_

_-Fried Chicken **(What is this?! I mean, what the hell?! They even have a spelling mistake. -Sarah)****  
**_

_I thought about the situation carefully. "Who..." Suddenly, my door busted open._

_A masked man walked in carrying a gun. He fired 3 bullets in the air. "GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" It then comes to me. "Money! The stranger spelled money wrong; they switched the n and the e!"__**(I bet you that is just an excuse to make spelling errors. -Sarah)**__  
_

_The masked man frowned. "So my spelling isn't great. I am sorry!" Then the last piece of the puzzle fit in my head. _

_"There is only one person who is dumb enough to spell money wrong and sign their name with Friend Chicken. And that person is..."__**(The people who wrote this story? Because that is slightly more realistic. -Sarah)**_

_I grab his gun and throw it out the window. He puts his hands up in defeat as I rip of his mask. Ms. Fox__**(Y'know, I just realized they never actually said my name yet. -Sarah) **gasps._

_"Rory Keaner." **(WHAT THE HELL?! Actually to be honest, I guess we all could've saw that coming.)**_

_"But why?" Ms. Fox dramatically says. Rory shrugged. "I dunno, unlike most villains, I don't have a back-story. Sorry." **(Leave it to Rory to not have a back-story. -Sarah)** She points to the police. **(How are the police already here?! -Sarah)** "I can't even look at him! He is just so evil! Arrest him!" **(Dramatic much? -Sarah) **_

_They took him away. I smiled as Ms. Fox jumped into my arms. I spun her around._

_"Y'know, I knew you wrote that note Ms. Fox. You just really wanted Rory out of your life. You paid him to do this didn't you?"__**(WAIT WHAT?! -Sarah)** She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I did. I just really wanted to see you hun" I smiled._

_"And I'm okay with that." We kissed as we hid under my desk._

_Another day's work is to come._

_The End_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What the fuck?! You mean that I framed Rory to get in jail so I could just get him out of my life?! I would never do that! And Ethan arrests Rory, but not me?! THIS IS FUCKING MADNESS!_

_WHAT IS THIS?!_

_Another reason why the world is unfair,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N-Well, how'd you like it? I had fun writing it. Anyway, seeya at part 3! Don't forget to drop a review as well!**

**in Fangs, We Trust**


	8. Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Part 3

**A/N- Hey, wassup? It's TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I figured that since I'm updating all my stories, that I'd update this one as well. So here is Part 3 to the Let's Read MBAV Fanfic trilogy.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV Fan- No worries my dear fanfic buddy: pressure is good sometimes. Sets a standard I guess. Anyway, I guess Erica was a bit to sensitive, but on the bright side, if she wasn't , Benny would be dead! Anyway, review soon fanfic buddy and I hope you love this chapter!**

**Drama Queen- Sorry to say that the story wasn't actually a real one; I made it. But if you love it...well...I'll see what I can do. After all, I have a busy schedule...then again Ethica sounds nice. I am unpredictable; who knows what I'll do!**

**Anyway, drop a review and enjoy the final part!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own MBAV or its characters. Just the stories I made up in this chapter and nothing else. **

**Enjoy!**

**_P.S- Bold Italics now mean the story they got. Just for this chapter ;)_  
**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Let's Read MBAV Fanfic Pt.3

* * *

_November 17th, 2014 _

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We thank you for your [somewhat] kind feedback. We [will not] take your input into consideration. Instead, we will let your other friends read the stories you receive and let you guys give each other feedback._

_Thank you [not],_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

**_Ethan's Story:_**

**_Rooftop Wishes __  
_**

**_Ethan was sitting on his roof. He loved doing that, it was something that kept him distracted from the world__  
_**

**_But lately, Ethan did this often now. He had the biggest distraction, and he saw it everyday._**

**_It was Benny_**

**_Lately, Ethan could not stop thinking about him. His fly-away hair, his emerald green eyes, and his wonderful smile. Those qualities was what mad Benny so lovable. Ethan sighed. He knew deep inside that Benny would never feel the same way. He screamed at the moon in frustration._**

**_"I wish I could tell everyone that I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" He smiled, but then it faded. He knew that it was 3 in the morning, and no one would be awake to hear him_**

**_Just then, a rock was fired at him. He yelped in surprise as he picked up the rock. On it, it said "Look across" Ethan looked in confusion as he looked across and gasped._**

**_On the other side was Benny, sitting on his roof. He smiled as he snapped his fingers. He appeared right beside Ethan. He jumped a bit. "B-Benny?! W-Why did you do that? I mean, it is 3 and you scared me while I'm on a roof." He smiles. "You are avoiding the statement you said. I'll repeat: I LOVE BENNY WEIR!" Ethan stutters and blushes; this is not where he wanted to confess his love for Benny. "I-I didn't...I mean...it isn't what you think..." He flashes a grin,_**

**_"Then would you mind if I told you I loved you too?" Ethan gasped as he looked up at the taller boy. "Wait, what?" But he never finished his sentence,_**

**_Because Benny kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then kissed back. They continued before stopping for air. Ethan smiled._**

**_"My rooftop wish came true."_**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! _

_That is the most amusing, most hysterical thing I've ever read in my life! You pair one dork, with another dork, you get dork love! LOL my writers LOL!_

_Don't ya think they'll be sexing it up on a roof in Part 2 of this story?!_

_Just an idea,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Erica,_

_I swear Erica, you are just the most devious friend I have. Besides; who does sex on a roof? Can't you see that children may look up to you and say "Oh look! Big fang lady says we should hump on a roof!"_

_You and the MBAV Writers are bad influences; I mean, what if someone decided to attempt this scenario? For one, people can't teleport, and a second is that YOU SHOULDN'T BE SCARING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF PEOPLE!_

_Tsk Tsk my friends,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Even if I love Ethan...I mean...whatever. I fucking love Ethan Morgan; got a problem with that?!_

_I still think this paring is cute. Ain't it funny that Ethan and Benny, out of all people, would date?_

_And besides, only Benny would be dumb enough to teleport across the sky. We all know he wouldn't be able to. And to be honest, who makes a rooftop wish?_

_Seriously lame, but seriously cute,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am loving this story right now! *reads over it again* OMG the two people are Ethan and Benny?!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! That is the most funniest thing I've ever read!  
_

_Every story should be a cheesy Bethan,_

_Rory Keaner_

_P.S- Hopefully no lemons will be mentioned in Part 2 (If there is one)_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Ew! Really?!_

_Why,_

_Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Ethan Morgan-Weir and Benny Morgan-Weir,_

_Awww...you guys are even responding in the same letters._

_When's the wedding,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_LET'S MOVE ON SHALL WE?!_

_*Blush*,_

_[The not married] Ethan and Benny_

* * *

**_Benny's Story:_**

**_The Ultimate Nerd Fantasy_**

**_Benny was sitting in his room in a cold, snowy, December afternoon.__He fiddled with his new live-action, real life virtual video game. He sighed.__  
_**

**_Everyone was out. Et__han was with Sarah, even Rory was with Della! __So he was stuck indoors, wondering why his new video game had to be a 2-player. Suddenly, wind whisked past him. Erica was outside. He smiled. "Hey Erica, come in, it's cold. She smiled as she walked in._**

**_"Hey dork, what is that?" He sighed. "It is the new live-action Star Galaxy game. But since Ethan or Rory aren't here, I can't try it out." She hinted a smile. "I'll play. This game is actually pretty fun." Benny smiled. "Okay, here!" He passed her a head set and he wore his as he pressed play._**

**_Suddenly, the whole room was replaced with a pink planet. Erica wore a white short dress and I wore a white space suit. He smiled._**

**_"This is so awesome!" She nodded. "Yeah, the virtual world seems so real that I forgot we are really still in your bedroom!" He nods as a bunch of robots start surround them. They pulled out the weapons they had as they started to shoot robots with their plasma guns. Benny grinned. "Nice moves!" She blushed. "Well, I did say I played this game before." He grinned._**

**_They passed by levels quickly until they reach the Boss Level. The Black Warrior appeared. Erica and Benny smile as the shoot them with plasma guns. Finally he exploded. Confetti surrounded them as they read the screen._**

**_"GAME OVER"_**

**_They smiled as Erica pulled Benny close. "Good job dork. We won!" He smiled. "Yeah..." They stand in silence before they finally kiss. Benny's thoughts soared._**

**_"This is now my favorite game!"_**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I seriously want to screw your heads into a stone wall, then bite them off and eat them for dinner. _

_No words needed to describe my anger,_

_The Upset Erica Jones_

_P.S- Do you know if that game is available anywhere...I mean...forget I said anything_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally agree with Erica here; that was the worst story in the history of stories. _

_Isn't it obvious that I'd be with Erica and we'd be defeating the Black Warrior?!_

_Besides, Della is a priss,__  
_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Excuse me bitch? I am not a priss, you are a bitch._

_Stop talking about yourself,_

_Della Peterson_

* * *

_Dear Della,_

_I-I mean...b-but...whatever. _

_I did not know you were there,_

_The Apologetic Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_That was weird. The whole thing sounded like it was ripped off the Break Free music video._

_Just think about it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Benny,_

_Y'know what, I am glad you loved the story B. But was it really necessary to frame it in your room? I mean, c'mon!_ **(Thanks MBAV Fan for pointing that out in a previous review ;D)**_  
_

_A bit obsessed aren't ya,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_Rory and Erica: Learn to live with it!_

_Sarah: I see your point_

_Ethan: It's not called obsessed...it's called a follow._

_Thanks for the input guys,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_When I get my hands on you..._

_I am coming for you,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_But alas, this is the internet, and you can't do anything that will-_

* * *

_Dear Everyone reading,_

_Oops...Benny's computer may be on the fritz..._

_I didn't do that,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_You may be a used-to-be nerd, but I still am one._

_In your face fangs,_

_The Awesome Benny Weir_

* * *

**_Rory's Story:_**

**_The Dark Mirror__  
_**

**_Rory walked into Ethan's house. He grinned. "RORY IS IN THE HOUSE!" He exclaimed. He walked by a mirror as he realize that no one was home. He stopped and turn back to the mirror._**

**_His reflection mirrored back._**

**_"I-I don't think I should have that..." __The reflection then turned a twisted shadow. It grinned._**

**_"Let's play a game young vampire!" A window outside shattered. Rory looked at the mirror in fear. "You'll have to find your friends in 60 seconds for each one." Rory trembled in fear. "A-And if I don't?" It grinned._**

**_"Then I'll kill them."  
_**

**_Rory gasped. "But I'll be generous; I'll give you a hint." He hesitantly nodded. "You will find the spellmaster where monsters and demons truly come to life. 60...59...58..." Rory shook in fear as he thought.  
_**

**_"Where do demons...and monsters..." The mirror taunted him with numbers. "22..21...20" Rory snapped his fingers. "Super Demons III! They included monsters in the new package! He's in Ethan's room!" He super sped into the room. He gasped._**

**_Benny was hanged._**

**_"I-I'm too late! I-I'm sorry Benny!" The mirror reflection fizzled into Ethan's mirror. Rory growled. "YOU BITCH!" The mirror smiled. "The Seer is where people can't resist a craving. 60...59...58...57" Rory's thoughts flew._**

**_"Cravings...cravings...THE KITCHEN!" He zoomed off to the kitchen to see Ethan huddled into a corner. He ran up to Rory. "Oh my gosh Rory! You're okay!" He sniffed. "I couldn't save Benny...he's d-dead.." Ethan frowned. "We'll have to avenge him then..." The mirror reflection appeared._**

**_"So young vampire, you saved 1 out of the 3 people I will kill. Not bad...poor spellmaster though." Ethan frowned. "Wait, three? There was only Benny and me in this house." It smiled. "But then again, how many are there of you right now?" Ethan gasped as Rory frowned in fear._**

**_"Y-You wouldn't..." It smiled._**

**_"Oh, but I will!" Rory screamed._**

**_The world went dark._**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I...I am mentally scarred for life.  
_

_Rory mentioned not wanting to play Super Demons III ever again. Now I know why._

_Why me,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I personally think this was a suitable story. Especially for Benny's fate._

_*Grin*,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Hey! No need to hold grudges my dear vampire._

_Stop acting so gruesome,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Rory,_

_To be honest, I sorta figured the first riddle by the time the demon said 58. And maybe if you didn't talk about your thoughts, Benny might be alive._

_But alas, the past is the past,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Well sorry; I was under pressure!_

_And of course you'd figure it out, you are so smart._

_I think you were just crying about your boyfriend's death._

_*Wink*,_

_Rory Keaner._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I have no words for this story._

_Let's move on shall we,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**_Erica's Story:_**

**_Shattered Romance, Fixed Relationships__  
_**

**_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"__  
_**

**_"I-It was a one-time thing?" __Benny stood at her door, Sarah's hand in his. Erica sniffed back tears._**

**_"H-How Benny? Y-You said you loved me! And..you then decide to kiss my best friend?! H-How could you?"  
_**

**_Sarah sneered at Benny. "A one-time thing eh? I was your girlfriend for 6 months!" __Benny frowned at her. "Okay we are SO breaking up!" __  
_**

**_"No. Stay together. But I guess you only have 1 girlfriend now Benny. And that one isn't me." Erica threw the necklace that Benny gave her and threw it straight at him. His emerald green eyes watched me. "G-Goodbye Benny. And Sarah, have fun. He is worth it."__  
_**

**_She slams the door. She runs upstairs to her bedroom in tears. She let's out a yelp of surprise._**

**_Ethan was sitting on her window.  
_**

**_"W-What are you doing here?" He smiles sympathetically as he climbs in."I...uh...heard what Benny did. To be honest, I sorta knew too. What I didn't know that his affair was with...Sarah." Erica looked up at him._**

**_"Oh...I am so sorry Ethan!" They hugged. They stopped, their eyes meeting each other's.  
_**

**_"E-Erica, would it be wrong if I-I said that I lo-" She rolled her eyes._**

**_And kissed him._**

**_They stopped. Both of them had goofy smiles etched onto their faces. Ethan smiled._**

**_"I love you Erica."_**

**_"Me too. I love you too."_**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,_

_See? This proves to show that Benny cannot be trusted in a loving relationship._

_Pick the better vamp,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory and MBAV Writers,_

_This is so fictional! Isn't it obvious; I mean, Sarah is the last person on the earth that I will date._

_Just an FYI,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- Brother how could you? The sequel should be The Betrayal Of Brothers_

* * *

_Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,_

_Last person eh Benny? FUCK YOURSELF!_

_Sorta glad Ethan and Erica hooked up,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_I mean that the kindest way possible._

_Don't eat me, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny and MBAV Writers,_

_Wow. This was surely interesting. _

_I would never betray you like that BTW. I mean, do I really want to risk getting eaten?_

_No thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_What is that supposed to mean?!  
_

_Watch your words pretty boy,_

_Erica Jones_

_P.S- Forget how I said pretty boy_

* * *

_Dear...people I guess,_

_Well... this got more awkward than it should be._

_Moving on,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**_Sarah's Story:_**

**_The Morgan Detective__  
_**

**_Ethan's POV__  
_**

**_She walked into my office like a tiger ready to pounce. She leaned seductively against the door. I took the pipe out of my mouth.  
_**

**_"Why hello Ms. Fox. What brings you here to my office?" She frowns in despair. "A robbery! It took place in my kitchen."__  
_**

**_"What did they steal?" I took out my notepad. She hesitated. "Um...well...they took a pot!__And__ some_...money? Yes some money that I hid in the secret vault in my painting." I frowned. "Don't you mean behind your painting?" She blushed. "Y-Yeah...silly me! Behind the painting." He smiled. "What are you really here for doll-face?"_ She starts to whisper as she leans towards me._**

**_"Someone sent me this note. And I'm afraid that it is very ...interesting. I didn't want anyone to know. I think it's a threat." Ms. Fox pulls out a white note from her purse. I read it._**

**_GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR MOENY OR I'LL...FRY YOU!_**

**_-Fried Chicken  
_**

**_I thought about the situation carefully. "Who..." Suddenly, my door busted open._**

**_A masked man walked in carrying a gun. He fired 3 bullets in the air. "GIVE ME SOME MONEY!" It then comes to me. "Money! The stranger spelled money wrong; they switched the n and the e!"__  
_**

**_The masked man frowned. "So my spelling isn't great. I am sorry!" Then the last piece of the puzzle fit in my head._**

**_"There is only one person who is dumb enough to spell money wrong and sign their name with Fried Chicken. And that person is..."__  
_**

**_I grab his gun and throw it out the window. He puts his hands up in defeat as I rip of his mask. Ms. Fox__(Y'know, I just realized they never actually said my name yet. -Sarah) gasps._**

**_"Rory Keaner."  
_**

**_"But why?" Ms. Fox dramatically says. Rory shrugged. "I dunno, unlike most villains, I don't have a back-story. Sorry." She points to the police. "I can't even look at him! He is just so evil! Arrest him!"  
_**

**_They took him away. I smiled as Ms. Fox jumped into my arms. I spun her around._**

**_"Y'know, I knew you wrote that note Ms. Fox. You just really wanted Rory out of your life. You paid him to do this didn't you?"__ She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I did. I just really wanted to see you hun" I smiled._**

**_"And I'm okay with that." We kissed as we hid under my desk._**

**_Another day's work is to come._**

**_The End_**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_This is madness. I was framed by Sarah just so she could see Ethan?! Why must you hate me Sarah?!_

_That is the worst,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Gotta agree with Rory here, that is so ridiculous. Can't you just see him anyway? Is that illegal? To see your boyfriend-detective? You just had to take drastic measures eh? _

_Everyone takes the hard way out,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Sarah,_

_Even as much as I loved seeing you, that was sorta lame. _

_I'm sure you love Rory as much as the next guy, but to frame him just because you hate him is a bit desperate. _

_Sorry,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_No, I totally get it, this was just wrong._

_But I am sorta curious to see what we did under your desk..._

_*Blush*_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What was in that pot? Pot? Crack? Drugs?_

_Nope, it was only a pot because only Rory would steal a pot._

_Sarah is really bad at lying. _

_But to be honest, this story wasn't as bad as Benny's._

_Just an FYI,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Can't you just learn to live with the fact that you love me?_

_That is life,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Can't you just imagine you without a head?_

_That is life...for me,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Okay, there is no need for violence!_

_Keep calm and love Benny Weir,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Okay that's it you little backstabbing spellmaster-_

* * *

_Dear people,_

_Oops. I guess someone hacked into Erica and Benny's computer._

_We'll never hear the end of that...luckily._

_*Wink*,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- That was pretty long! Anyway, I owe a huge thanks to Ethan for ending that off properly.**

**And that concludes Let's Read MBAV Fanfic! Wait until what I have in store for you after a few chapters...**

**Enjoy Life!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	9. MeanTweets

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with another chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! After writing the conclusion to Best Friends, I decided to relax. Since there is no pressure about this one being long, I guess I could finally sit down and attempt to write another funny chapter!  
**

**Thanks to...**

**EmmaALewisS- Glad you liked the chapter! I do my best trying to make this funny. Glad you enjoy!**

**Drama Queen- I'm sure one day, when my schedule isn't so jam-packed, I'll think back to this review. If you like it, I deliver! Thanks for your kind review!**

**MBAV Fan- Well you look like you loved the chapter. I have to admit, I was sorta laughing about it myself...if that doesn't make me sound lame :) But all is back to normal now...then again...nothing is ever normal in Whitechapel. Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**So with that, enjoy the next chapter! I was watching so many of these videos and they are HILARIOUS!**

**P.S- If you don't know what the gang is doing in this episode, research mean tweet videos on YouTube. That will get you some idea. None of these tweets are real, just thought what the gang would think if people pissed them off on Twitter. And I don't believe the usernames are real either...I just made them up on the spot. :) And Atticus Mitchell mentioned he didn't have Twitter...but his character does! :) I am not trying to diss MBAV people; just thought about how they would feel.**

**Warning: The following is pretty explicit. Just saying.**

_**Bold Italics- Mean Tweets**_

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: #MeanTweets

* * *

November 21st, 2014

_Dear MBAV Characters,  
_

_We would like to ask you what you think about mean tweets on Twitter. Don't ask why, we just want to know. Besides, we could do something like the mean tweet videos on YouTube! Research Jimmy Kimmel Mean Tweets!_

_Just a curiosity,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay...that's interesting. Don't know why I am doing this but I'll just pull out my phone now then._

_Let's hope this won't go terribly,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_So I just logged into Twitter...let's see how this goes...  
_

_Um... JTBenson672169832 says..._

**_Why does Ethan in MBAV gotta be so serious all the time? #Loosenup_**

_Okay, I am not serious, I am just...wanting to get things done on time. Geez do all people have to be judgmental? #ThisSadSociety _

_ EthanMorganRotsInHell says...  
_

**_Y'know, Ethan is too sarcastic for television.. #GetOffMBAV _**

_Okay first of all, I hate your username. Second of all, I am not sarcastic! I just see things differently. Plus, I am sticking my middle finger at you bitch. Keep all thoughts to yourself! #YouBitch  
_

_ JustNeedIceCreamRightNow says..._

**_Why doesn't Ethan just grow up and ask Sarah for a damn date!? #Wimp_**

_You don't tell me how to live my life! I will take my time with my love life, you worry about yours! Besides, I am not a wimp...I am just handsomely nervous. It's a thing, okay?! #TheChicksDigIt  
_

_In response to all these...things, I could only say one thing:_

_#ShutUp_

_*The_Seer_Of_The_21st_Century logs out*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I have been informed that we are doing a mean tweet session! This should be exciting; the videos I watched are hilarious! _

_I am so ready,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Logged on to Twitter my people! Let us do this!_

_Skate_It_Up says..._

**_You are the worst spellmaster I have ever saw. I mean, if there were levels of how bad you could screw up, you would be on top of the list. #StartPayingAttentionInMagicClass _**

_Okay whoa whoa whoa WHOA! I pay a great load of attention in magic class...wait a minute...there's a magic class? Who was the idiot who came up with that?! #StopMakingThingsUp!_

_Benny=Bitchx2 says..._

**_Why does Benny continue to be a player and just fuck all the girls at WC High already?! I mean, just because he is a wannabe player does not mean that he has to ruin their lives too. #IPrayForTheGirlsAtWCHigh _****_  
_**

_*Silence*...I continue to be a player so you can be the one who fucks the girls at WC High. I saved that job for you man, so instead of making mean tweets as your career, there's an ad in the newspaper looking for wannabe whores. #IJustDidThat__  
_

_TheFeistyVamp says..._

**_You are a asshole. And stop trying to hook up with me bitch! #NeverGonnaHappen _**

_Erica?! Why are you even here?! #ThoughtYouWereMyFriend _

_I demand these people should just go home and sit in a corner._

_#GuessWhatFingerIsUp _

_*TheBetterSpellmaster logs out*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I watched a lot of these videos. Are you really sure you want to do this, because if I go all crybaby on everyone, you are so responsible._

_I am fragile don't hurt me,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_So I just logged onto Twitter...what am I getting myself into? I rather read Bethan lemons than this shit. _

_Hello_People says..._

**_So it is pretty obvious that Rory's mom dropped Rory as a baby. Then stuffed him into a toilet and said "Please dear God send him back!" #Disappointment_**

_Huh. Never knew. I guess my mom left that part out in the last family meeting. I KNOW THAT ISN'T REAL YOU DUMB ASS! #GoHome _

_Rory_Is_Bitch says..._

**_It is pretty clear that Rory is not the brightest light in the world. #ExampleOfTrueBlonde _**

_*Cue the crickets.* Really?! I am pretty bright if I do say so myself. And I am not a bitch, I am just fun to be around. #There'sADifference _

_LittleThingsMatter says..._

**_Y'know how the urban dictionary online says that blondes are cute blonde-haired girls who know nothing about the world? I think Rory Keaner is a cross-gender _****_#ALittleTooDesperate _**

_You are so mean! #WhyMe?!_

_*Runs off to a corner to cry*_

_*Vampire_Ninja logs out*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Mean tweets eh? Let's see what the bitches on the internet have to say about me._

_Let us go,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_I am on Twitter. Let's hear these people out._

_The_World_People says..._

**_Is it just me, or is Erica Jones a huge asshole? #AngerIssuesMuch?_**

_Let's just say I hope you took a real good look at your head tonight, because there is a good chance it won't be there tomorrow._

_EricaIsACompleteAsshole says..._

**_Someone help me! There is an anger-driven psycho-blonde attacking MBAV! Oh. That's just Erica. #NoWordsForThatBitch _**

_You are so dead! #WhatTheHell?!_

_TheBetterSpellmaster says...wait what?!_

**_Hope you are reading this fangs. You are the asshole with anger issues and WE ARE SO BREAKING UP! #MyRevenge._**

_*Ahem* I believe I have a spellmaster TO KILL!_

_#SoDead _

_*TheFeistyVamp logs out*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Mean Tweets? Fine. Let's do this..._

_Hope for no chaos,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_So I am on Twitter. Let's do this shall we?_

_Houses_On_The_Field says..._

**_I bet you 5 bucks that the only reason Sarah isn't drinking human blood is because she thinks it will make her more fat than she already is. #NotPossible _**

_That. Is. So. Not. True. #OneMiddleFingerForYou!_

_SarahTheWhore says..._

_**I don't know what Ethan is thinking. Can't he see that Sarah is a big fat ass who sucks dick for fun? Forget bad nutrition choices! Consider #BadLoveChoices **  
_

_I don't suck dick! And Ethan is perfectly reasonable. His love choice is fantastic! #StopGivingOpinions _

_ALittleMoreFaster says..._

_**Am I the only one who think it's odd that Sarah's first taste of human blood was conveniently Ethan's? #WhatAreYouHiding **_

_Excuse me? I am hiding nothing! If you were a vampire who was watching her loved one getting turned into a __fledgling, I'm sure you would do the same. #TheRightThingToDo _

_So I have no words except this:_

_#StopMakingPeopleFeelBad _

_*Two_Sides_To_Me logs out*_

* * *

_Dear People Of Twitter,_

_We have read your tweets. We laughed, we cried, we exploded into flames from your harsh words. But we have only one thing to say:_

_If you have mean thoughts, keep them to yourself or get off Twitter._

_#WeWantPeace,_

_The_Seer_Of_The_21st_Century, TheBetterSpellmaster, Vampire_Ninja, TheFeistyVamp, and Two_Sides_To_Me_

* * *

**A/N- And there you go! Let this be a lesson that the harsh things you read on Twitter can hurt someone. So do what the gang said; if you have mean comments, either keep them to yourself or get off Twitter. **

**#WeCanAllBeInternetBuddies!**

**So drop a review and seeya!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**

**P.S- I am in the middle of posting some cool things on my profile for fun! Check it out!**


	10. The OTP Of MBAV

**A/N- Hey guys! It's TOBN here with another chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I have just finished writing the first chapter of Holiday Friends (Which you won't see until December 14th :D) and I could use a little laugh. So I bring to you, another chapter! I was inspired to write this for a while, so I said, why the hell not?**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Agreed to that my friend. Some people can be mean on the internet. But I hope we're all friends here...right? Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your review!**

**MBAV Fan- That was funny. My sister and I laughed for hours when I showed her Rory's first tweet. I am proud that I was able to make you laugh! And I would be scared half to death if I wrote a mean tweet about Erica. Death wish much? Thanks for your review Fanfic Bud; glad to have you review every chapter!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; it is really relaxing to just write this right now. **

**So drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: OTP means One True Pairing if you didn't know. (If you didn't know, it's okay; being the noob I am, I had to research what it meant on Yahoo Answers ;D)**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 10: The One True Pairing on MBAV

* * *

November 24rd, 2014,

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I read a bunch of profiles about people's OTP. And I'm intrigued. _

_So I decided, after [not much] thinking, I have decided the OTP of MBAV must be..._

_Ethara! _

_Don't judge,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I so agree with Ethan! Ethara forever guys! Best pairing ever; it's love at first...spill I guess._

_Yes,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I personally enjoy Rorica. Ethara...eh...not my fave. _

_But Rorica...that is the OTP of MBAV for sure!_

_Get it right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_You have no chance about that ever happening! At least our pairing is real!_

_Be real,_

_Ethan and Sarah_

* * *

_Dear Ethan and Sarah,_

_Are you effing kidding me?! Ethan has no guts to ask Sarah out! It's not like you guys kissed! Me and Erica did. _

_Beat that,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ignoring the 3 arguing morons, consider that Bennica has the best stories ever! It is obviously the OTP of MBAV!_

_I mean, first of all, we had the longest kiss (5.6 seconds my friends!) and she likes my blood. _

_Nothing beats that,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_So first of all, the kiss was 4.9 seconds. Stop lying to yourself. _

_Second of all, she only kissed you because she was under the love potion affect._

_Third, if she like your blood, I'm pretty sure that isn't a good thing. _

_Sorry bud,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I say Bethan is the OTP. ;)_

_Hilarious__ much,_

_Erica Jones_

_P.S- Suffer the revenge Benny! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_REALLY?!_

_Stop,_

_Ethan and Benny_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_See! Living proof that Bethan is a thing! They respond in the same notes, it's just freakin' hilarious! _

_Isn't it funny to see Benny suffer this,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_So this is just so Benny could suffer! Then don't pair him up with me, pair him up with Rory for goodness sake!_

_Geez,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally change my mind. Ethan is right; Bory will save my troubles._

_HA,_

_Erica Jones,_

* * *

_DEAR ERICA,_

_I SWEAR ON ALL MY VIDEO GAMES, IF YOU PAIR ME UP WITH RORY, I WILL PERSONALLY STAKE YOU!_

_NOT COOL,_

_BENNY WEIR_

_P.S- It is so much fun to write in caps! Adds EFFECT! :)_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Agreed. I rather would be paired with ETHAN than to be paired up with Benny._

_He's gross,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Huh. Didn't know YOU VAMPIRE FREAK!_

_Meanie,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_What is that supposed to mean?!_

_Spill,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear all of you geeks,_

_See? I could see the title now:_

_The Dorky Gay Love Triangle_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- So who do you think is the OTP of MBAV? They all had...clever responses.**

**Anyway, drop a review and I will fang you out later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	11. The Pairing Court: Bethan!

**A/N- Wassup my people? It's TOBN here with another [hopefully] funny chapter! I got quite a bit of feedback and I decided my OTP would be...**

**Bethan I guess! It is quite a cute pairing considering that they have been friends since childhood. It's cute okay? Don't judge! If not that, the Bennica or Ethara. So many to choose!**

**Time to reply!**

**Guest- Ethara is definitely a great pairing! I love it! Thanks for you review and hope you review again soon!  
**

**Drama Queen- Thank you so much! I have decided that Bethan might just be my OTP! And I would write it..if I was good at romances. But who knows? Things might happen my friends! And I hope you are excited...I think there are 18 more days! So a little more than 2 weeks...wait what?! I CANNOT WAIT SO LONG TO GIVE THE CHAPTER TO YOU! Thanks for you kind words!**

**And the one and only...**

**MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan- You should have your own section for reviewing replies! You are the best! Anyway, I see that I am not the only one who doesn't know what OTP meant! So glad we have the internet, or I would never be able to work FanFiction properly...or work it at all because of no internet! If we are twins.. that would be so cool! Maybe...we could even be MBAV Twins; Destined to get a 3rd seasons or a 2nd movie out of the baddies at Teletoon/FreshTV who aren't doing anything to update this show! Thanks for you review my Fanfic Buddy!**

**So...inspired by my last chapter, I have decided to make this! Chapters like these will be scattered around my story, so who knows when I'll do this next!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 11: The Court of Pairing: Bethan!

* * *

November 26th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We have decided to hold a trial for none other than what you might have done with your pairings...are you guilty of them?_

_First to the stand: Bethan; is the affairs really happening?_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_This. This pairing is TOTALLY false! I swear it isn't true! I am not having sex or affairs with Benny Weir, my best friend since we were 6! How could you even come up with something like that in the first place?! It is so __ridiculous!_

_I'm innocent,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers (And Ethan),_

_I object!_

_Tsk Tsk...don't we all know boys these days are SO in denial! I am so against this statement!_

_Isn't it clear that they LOVE each other?! _

_My objection stands,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Who accused you of having sex? We just said affairs...  
_

_What are you hiding,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Ooooohhh they got you there good!_

_Busted,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I really hate this chapter. _

_It is so not true! I just thought by affairs you meant...other things. _

_And besides, how could a face like this lie?! It's not possible!  
_

_*Cue the puppy dog eyes*,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I object!_

_You cannot bribe the jury with cute...adorable...sexy puppy dog eyes!_

_I am on the side of Ethan Morgan! This reason applies that HE LOVES ME!_

_And I love him back,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally object to this whole thing! _

_Are we really holding a [fake] trial between letters?! Um...hello? Is your common sense still in there?!_

_Besides, we all know that Bethan remains in the dark and twisted minds of MBAV Writers! They should be on trial; why are they writing Rated M Fanfiction and why are they making Ethan and I the main victims?!_

_You guys are devious,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Ethan and Benny,_

_The jury (Sarah) is right; no bribing allowed. _

_Anyway, we don't need you opinion Benny; we are just trying to entertain the readers!_

_Besides, Bethan is amusing,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_Why can't we all just get along?! __*Cue the Why Can't We Friends song*_

_We need justice in court,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We appreciate your feedback, but we have came to a decision._

_Bethan will be wrapped up as..._

_IN DENIAL _

_We __will say no more. What is done is done!_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_Really?! They aren't gonna have to kiss or anything?! UNFAIR_

_Justice really is blind,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_If this wasn't written in letters and you actually said that in my face, I would slap you._

_Why me,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- We are SO done! The secret wedding is SO off!_

_P.P.S- Not really..._

* * *

**A/N- And that wraps up The Pairing Court! Hope you enjoyed!**

**So regarding to my Holiday Special, I am sorry I am making you wait...but where would the surprise be in that? I hope to make it as spectacular as Christmas itself! (But Christmas is always better...)**

**So leave a review and seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	12. Advice From Experts (Ish)

**A/N- Wassup?! It's TOBN in the house with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! I got a lot of positive feedback on some early chapters and some recent chapters! I am quite excited to write; I just feel in the most happiest, writing mood today, which totally one-ups yesterday's gloomy mood. But TOBN is feeling happy; thanks for all your kind reviews and PM's guys! Greatly appreciated!**

**Since there is no pressure about how long this may be, I guess we should start shoutouts, shall we?**

**So thanks to...**

**Princess of books 08: Thank you for your suggestion! I think that is what totally got me to think of the next chapter, that and a lot of other reviewers suggesting Ethara. So what the fans want? So be it! Thank you for your review; I hope you continue to find this funny! And I know you also favorited this story, so thanks for that!**

**QueenDisneyLeAcH- Oh look who decided to review? What a coincidence eh? ;) Thank you for the review; happy to be hearing from you! And I am glad you enjoyed Chapter 7 (This review was posted on a different chapter for those who might get confused)...just wait until I bring more!**

* * *

**And then there is the one and only... MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan: I made your own little section in my story! You don't know how long I wanted to do that; you totally deserve it! So I put a line break for you to have your own mini section in this story! YAY! Who knows what's in the mind of Ethan Morgan; one time he's daydreaming of Sarah, the next thing you know, he is dreaming about Bethan fantasies! LOL! And who said I was joking when I said I wanted to get a second movie by force? *Hints an evil smile* No I'm seriously joking I swear. I am never gonna do that to the companies who started MBAV in the first place. But you know what they say; "It's time to finish what we started" am I right? LOL! We could have an army of FanFiction people; making an episode for each pairing! Yes!**

**Anyway, review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

* * *

**And with that, enjoy this chapter; because I enjoyed writing it ;) Oh, and leave a review too; they mean more than you think! Even just one [kind] word makes me happy! So review along now! **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- About 16 more days before the release of Holiday Friends...the wait is killing me like it is killing you people!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 12: Advice from the Experts (Ish)

* * *

November 28th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I heard you guys are actual people. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself; your stories seem so...un-human! Take that in a good way guys._

_So I decided to give you all some life advice you will need. Consider it...advice from an expert!_

_*The following is an expert from BENNY 101 (A book I wrote as a child...and still write it today!)*_

_BENNY 101:_

_Life Lesson 21: If you get caught doing something bad, like driving without a license (which I don't suggest; Life Lesson 17 guys), pretend you are dazed and confused to where you are and what you're doing. When the police tell you what you were charged for, snap your fingers and tell them a bandit had held you hostage and that you have been hypnotized against your will. That should fool them. but it also might frame someone. _

_But hey, at least you'll be saved from a fine!_

_Problem solved,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I thought I'd give you some advice you'd need for the future. Because let's face it; advice is my thing._

_*This is from a fabulous book I wrote called Ethan's Guide to Life. It'll be a bestseller one day...I promise!*_

_Ethan's Guide To Life:_

_Rule #38: When you forget which date you have set up for two separate girls, read Archie books. They tell you everything you would want to know about love-triangles. _

_You're welcome,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hi! It's me with some advice that I think is pretty helpful!_

_*I wrote this a few years back, so yeah! If you Fanfic people do disclaimers, I own this!_ **(A/N- Actually, I own these expert-ly advice. Just an FYI)***_  
_

_The Rory Corner_

_Advice #9: If a teacher catches you sleeping in class often, either bring a mask that has two open eyes, or bury your head into a textbook. _

_Foolproof,_

_Rory Keaner_

_P.S- If this doesn't work, I am so not responsible for possible detentions, punishments, and suspensions. You are so on your own; write a guide for me so I would know how to deal with that in the future. _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I was sent here to do some advice. You want advice? I'll just copy and paste a blog entry I wrote about my guide to life._

_*I own this!_ **(A/N- Again, I own this.)**_*_

_The Guide Of Sarah_

_Good Advice #1- Don't date a vampire. Trust me, you do NOT want to get in between a Dusk romance. _

_The End. _

_It is a pretty short book okay? _

_I don't give much advice,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_You want tips? These are a few key ones I suggest writing down._

_*I wrote this recently. Just a warning*_

_Erica's Guide on How to Survive_

_Tip 1: Stay away from getting on my bad side. Trust me, you do NOT want to pick a fight with me, unless you are asking for a death wish._

_Tip 2: Stay away from dangerous spellmaster bitches who will try and hook up with you._

_Tip 3: Stay away from dim-witted vampires who will try and hook up with you._

_Tip 4: Don't diss Dusk in front of me. Actually, don't diss Dusk at all. I'm bound to find out who and what was said, then you'd have to refer to Tip 1._

_Follow them so you won't die,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- And I hope we all learned something today! I guess...**

**Anyway, this chapter inspired me to write a new story...which will be posted soon. ;)**

**So until then, leave a [kind] review and enjoy life in general!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	13. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**A/N- Wassup people? It's TOBN here with a brand new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! **

**I know you must feel like some of my stories are not being updated, but have no fear; just wait until I get some inspiration! That's all it takes.**

**So anyway, shoutouts to...**

**Drama Queen: All I learned is that Benny likes to cheat the police, Rory loves to sleep despite being a vampire, Sarah hates Dusk, Erica is treats Dusk as if it was her baby, and Ethan loves Archie books. And now I hope the first chapter to my holiday special won't disappoint you...but I am not pressured at all! *Starts running around the house in panic* LOL just kidding. Glad you are excited!**

* * *

**Then there is the one and only MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan: Eh, maybe they would fall for it. Like those stereotype ones who spend their time stuffing their face with doughnuts and sleeping when their is a robbery in the bank. LOL how lucky would that be ;) And hey! We could all have a "Congrats on getting your own review response section!" Party! Cue the champagne! My parents would go nuts :D So with that, have a fang-tastic day and review soon Fanfic buddy!**

* * *

**And inspired by this review, I decided that is was long enough to make a certain pairing a certain chapter:**

**_" More etharah please and this story is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny :)" _**

**That was Princess of books 08 and a lot of other people who wanted an Ethara chapter. And when I get feedback, I RESPOND!**

**So enjoy this Ethara-based chapter all you Ethara fans!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 13: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

* * *

December 2nd, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I hear in the show that Ethara is an actual pairing. I BET YOU THAT IS SO FALSE!_

_Ethan does not have the guts to make any move on Sarah. And I'll tell you 3 reasons why._

_1\. He's a dork._

_2\. He's a geek._

_3\. He is all of the above, and that won't help him in his love life (Which he doesn't have) AT ALL._

_He has a better chance with BENNY than all I care,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Actually, forgetting what Erica said, Ethara lives! And here's a few reasons why:_

_1\. I did have the guts to ask Sarah on a date. Remember? I did it in front of two vamp jocks and Rory and Benny! SHE ALSO SAID YES, SO HA!_

_2\. Minus the fact that it was a vampire restaurant, I was a pretty good gentleman if I do say so myself._

_3\. We almost kissed. And I'm pretty sure that is close enough._

_Oh, and I'll do an extra:_

_4\. Almost every FanFiction is about Ethara anyway. So yes!_

_And I think that's good enough,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am sorry E-dog, but I could find a reason to diss every reason you listed:_

_1\. You sounded like a stuttering idiot when you asked and I bet you she did it out of pity._

_2\. Erica chose that restaurant and you thought the napkins were turkeys. WTF does the term "gentleman" mean to you?_

_3\. And that kiss was because you were turned to Jakeward and she was turned to Rochelle and we all know that they would've kissed anyway. So you never had the guts to make that move anyway._

_And for the bonus..._

_4\. Actually, if you research it, Bethan has a bigger fan-base than Ethara. So yes!_

_That is for sure,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Being Ethan's best friend, I'll tell you that Ethara is the best! It might even rival Bennica! ;)_

_1\. You can just imagine them together, running through a field of flowers, hair flowing in the wind like in all those romantic movies. Oh..that was a dream about me and Erica...but still! You can so imagine it!_

_2\. Ethara is very catchy._

_3\. It is the only couple that actually has a chance (Minus Bennica)_

_And there you go,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_And so there is 2-2 for the score...and I'm gonna break that._

_BECAUSE ETHARA IS THE BEST!_

_Ethara 4 Ever! I love Ethan Morgan! Feliz Navidad to Ethara! That doesn't even make sense but who the heck cares I LOVE ETHAN MORGAN!_

_And there's Ethan's car now,_

_Sarah Morgan...er...Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Guess where, [stop Sarah I'm trying to write, we'll canoodle later], I am? _

_Make out session,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- And the supporters for Ethara wins! Drop a review and I'll seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	14. Dear Santa

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a Christmas themed Dear MBAV Writers! I am so excited: LET US DO THIS!  
**

**But first, shoutouts to these people:**

**MBAV Fan- Agreed my friend: Ethara is so much better than some jock who most likely will dump your ass for that plastic blonde over there. Jocks cannot be trusted, geeks can! I would date a geek, due to the fact I am one..and I might find one like Benny or Ethan or Rory! AWESOME! Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

**Princess of books 08- Glad you loved it! Hope you love Christmas too...because if you don't, I am going to have to send you to that corner. SO YAY FOR CHRISTMAS! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- Well someone like Ethara ;) Thank you for your review; greatly appreciated.**

**Mbavrocks12- Why did the show end, I don't know. But you are right; Fanfiction 4 Ever! Glad you loved the chapter!**

**Well, that is it for rambling; Enjoy this Christmas special! They are writing to Santa, not MBAV Writers. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 13: Dear Santa

* * *

December 16th, 2014

_Dear Santa,_

_I wish you a merry Christmas, and I only have three requests:_

_1\. Get Benny and Ethan together. Please. LOL right?_

_2\. I need new security. It is hard being me; boys wanting to get in my pants all the time. Idiots._

_3\. And let's just say I need cash. We all do right?_

_Thank you,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_What the heck?! Do you not know that Erica was so naughty this year! It wasn't the boys getting into her pants; it is her getting into their pants!_

_Geez, she always is yapping about blah blah Ethan and Benny this, blah blah Bethan that! Holy cow she need to stop!_

_I say for Christmas, she and Benny should get together. Yes my peeps! _

_Oh BTW, maybe a romantic date with Sarah is what I want for Christmas._

_Pretty please with cherries on top,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Hello?! Is it not obvious that I have been great all year?! _

_And I swear if you hook me up with Benny for Christmas, I rip everyone's legs off._

_I have been good I swear,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Santa,  
_

_Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!_

_I guess everyone's has been so selfish and naughty that they haven't even said Merry Christmas to the man who gives you presents. Rory Keaner for the nice list!_

_But there is a few things I want..._

_A motorcycle_

_12 love potions_

_A toy helicopter!_

_No lemons please_

_A lot of video games_

_A lot of books (Because why not?)_

_CHRISTMAS SWEATERS!_

_A lot of toys!_

_A lot more love potions_

_Hook me up with Erica-_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_We all think that was enough. Sorry Santa; Rory is such a...I won't finish that._

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_I have been the best boy all year. And all I want for Christmas is this:_

_HOOK ME UP WITH ERICA JONES!_

_Thanks!_

_I love you!_

_I believe in you!_

_I won't forget the cookies (But maybe I'll add veggies on the side. Everyone needs a balance diet)_

_You Are Welcome, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

__Did you not see that Benny just dissed you?! Gosh, people are so discreet sometimes.__

_I say that you should add mistletoe to Ethan's list so we could smooch. And I am pretty sure everyone on our team would appreciate wooden stakes and holy water guns. Thank you!_

_At least I am being reasonable,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_I think what everyone wants for Christmas is a Third Season of our show. We are pretty bad-ass, and who knows how long Fanfiction is going to last us?! Us writers need ideas thank you!_

_Thank you,_

_MBAV Writers (Especially TiredOfBeingNice)_

* * *

**A/N- And that is what the gang wants for Christmas! Thank you for reading, have a merry Christmas, and I will seeya soon!**

**Drop a review and ENJOY LIFE!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	15. Presenting Season 3 Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup people of Fanfiction? It is TOBN here if you didn't know, and I am updating this story today! YAY!  
**

**I am gonna reply to these reviews, so shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Yup, you are definitely the guest who loves Ethara. I don't care what pairing is in Season 3, it could be Jesse/Ethan for all I care (Please don't...) as long as we get a Season 3. Thank you for the review and we'll wait patiently for Ethara Season 3! **

* * *

**And now the one and only MBAV Fan!**

**MBAV Fan- Agreed. The last one was the best. Me, being a MBAV Writer myself, wish that there will be a Season 3 so I could stop the worst disease of dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK. Killing thousands of writers because we don't know what happens after the Lucifractor. Geez golly we need SEASON 3! (It even makes me say weird things. LOL)**

**And your reviews make me laugh Fanfic Bud! Totally forgot that Erica doesn't only get into boy's pants, their bloodstream is a victim too! LOL too funny! **

**Review soon Fanfic Buddy!**

* * *

**So I am gonna stop rambling and start writing. Drop a review please and have a life-tastic day! ;)**

**In honor of all these reviews regarding to third seasons, I present this chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 15: Presenting Season 3 Pt. 1

* * *

December 19th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally agree with your pleads for Season 3. The wait is killing me. Everyone focuses on pairings and Alternate Universes to even bother with imagining a Season 3! _

_So I decided to make a really cool trailer for it! AWESOME!_

**_In a dark world, where people are running for their lives..._**

_"The Lucifractor! IT EXPLODED!"  
_

_Ethan, Sarah, Jesse, Rory and Erica ran through the broken building. _

**_There is only one person for the job..._**

_"It's a bird!" One said._

_"It's a plane!" Another said._

_"No, it's..."_

**_SUPER BENNY!_**

_Super Benny flew across Stern, Lucifractor in his grasp. Ethan, Erica, Sarah, Jesse and Rory watched from afar as Super Benny socked Stern in the face. _

**_What will Season 3 bring?_**

_"HELP! BENNY!"  
_

_Erica was bound to the walls, struggling to break free._

**_Will a new hero rise?_**

_"Fear not friends! FOR SUPER BENNY IS HERE!"  
_

**_My Babysitter's A Vampire: Season 3._**

**_Coming soon._**

_And I think that was pretty awesome. Just Saying. _

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Season 3. It is needed in our life. And I have the perfect vision for it._

**_Season 3 is here! And everyone is running for their very dear lives..._**

_"Oh my gizzle the Lucifractor exploded!" _

**_But there is a blonde vampire who is suited for the job..._**

_"Nice suit Rorster. You are truly prepared to audition for the job."  
_

_Erica cooed as Rory smiled. "Thank you."_

**_There will be drama!_**

_"I LOVE YOU RORY!"  
_

_Erica kissed Rory, before slapping him._

_"Why did you leave me bitch?!" _

**_There will be action!_**

_"You are going down Stern"  
_

_POW!_

**_There will be comedy!_**

_"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
_

_Ethan shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"_

_"To get to the other side!" Rory laughed as Ethan rolled his eyes._

**_My Babysitter's A Vampire: Season 3._**

_**_Coming soon._**_

_Get ready people. Because I am coming for the big screen.  
_

_~Rory Keaner the Great._

* * *

**A/N- The rest of the gang is for another chapter. Leave a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	16. Presenting Season 3 Pt 2

**A/N- Hi! It is TOBN here with a new chapter for this story! YAY!**

**I will do this ****quickly, so shoutouts to...**

**QueenDisneyLeAch- Agreed. Rory would suck at being a superhero. But it was his fantasy...makes sense. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV Fan- I say your version is better :) Anyway, I am glad you reviewed, thanks fanfic buddy :)**

**Princess of books 08- Thank you! That one word made me feel awesome!**

**So this will be different than the last part, the rest of the gang only giving suggestions rather than trailers. Drop a review and..**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 16: Presenting Season 3 Pt. 2

* * *

December 30th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I may not have a trailer, but I can assure you, Season 3 is gonna be a lot of Rated M Bethan stuff._

_Hint, hint, wink, wink,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Erica,_

_That is not even funny :( _

_There will be Ethara! _

_There will be..._

_Things I can't mention on the internet._

_;)_

_~Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I say that Rory will finally __become smart..._

_Wait a minute..._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Oh stuff your face with lemons!_

_Wait a minute...ew! _

_Erica, do...do you stuff your face with lemons? Because that would not be a good thing._

_LOL,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_You __pervert!_

_Disgusting,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_You whore!_

_Disgraceful,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Oh that's it you little-_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_They got off topic very fast. _

_If you must know, Erica and Rory had a fight earlier about what would happen in Season 3. _

_See? This is why we need one._

_I think Season 3 should move towards the Ethara stuff. ;)_

_Thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if it was short; I need to finish this to make one for New Year's.**

**Bear with me and give me a review please! (No pressure..)**

**In Fangs, We Trust (I need something new for the New Year)**


	17. A MBAV New Year

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with a double chapter because I think I won't be able to post this tomorrow on New Year's!**

**So...enjoy this and have a happy new year!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 17: A MBAV New Year's!

* * *

December 30th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_ I promise, as my new year's resolution, I will finally muster up the courage to ask Sarah on a date._

_Without spells._

_Without nerves._

_Without vampire restaurants. _

_Yay!_

_*Sweating a lot*,_

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

_Dear Ethan and MBAV Writers, _

_Ha ha ha. Very funny Ethan!_

_Wait...that was not a joke? _

_Oh._

_That's gonna be a hard resolution._

_I promise I will learn to be a good, and smart student to wow Erica!_

_Better,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_And you said mine was hard to keep._

_Uh-huh,_

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_My New Year's resolution is to be more awesome and date Erica._

_Oh wait...one out of the two is already happening. And soon, number 2 will :)_

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Benny, _

_You little bitch. For one, you are not awesome. You will never date me._

_Learn to live with it. _

_My resolution will be to learn and keep my anger under control..._

_Wait._

_That is hard enough,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_No. _

_You will be mine!_

_Sounds creepy..not,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_All of you have stupid resolutions (Aside from Ethan's)_

_Mine is to be a better person._

_And date Ethan Morgan._

_See? At least mine are two I can keep._

_Happy New Year's,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**_Dear People Who Read My Story,_**

**_My new year's resolution is to continue to make you people laugh and to make you guys gasp in surprise. My resolution is to keep you guys guessing to what will happen next in my stories, and to make you smile at all the stupid, cheesy romantic parts._**

**_And I promise to make MBAV Fanfic a better place by making good stories and reviewing stories to make you guy feel better._**

**_I will listen to you!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR'S TEAM TOBN,_**

**_TiredOfBeingNice_**


	18. Evil Has Feelings TWO!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**I have got a lot of suggestions for stories like A Collection Of MBAV Romantic One-Shots and What If, so updates may be faster, but if you don't see your suggestion soon, it means I am in the process of developing a plot around your idea, so thanks for understanding! I ask if anyone has suggestions for stories, please review them under the story  so I don't get mixed up of what you want to see. Thanks for bearing with me and thanks for the ideas!**

**Now for some shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah; two chapters in one day is awesome! And I am pretty sure, not taking sides here, that Erica won, because Rory would probably let her win :) And I totally think Erica should give Benny a chance. Maybe spending a few decades or so with him could change her mind ;) So with that, thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy! You do my proud! ;)**

**Princess of books 08- Aw! Thanks so so much! I hope I do keep my New Year's resolution; you gave me a reason to! Hope you continue to enjoy stories I write and thanks again for your kind words!**

**So with that, I decided that I got a lot of positive feedback for a set of letters involving the evil characters in MBAV, so I decided to throw a sequel in! Yay for sequels! I am getting characters from MBAV Wiki (Why is Erica Jones considered a villain? I wonder why...;D) and this time, I am putting good characters in there too! Of course, I had to put them in two separate rooms when they are writing these letters, otherwise, they would claw each other's eyes out. LOL!**

** It would be nice to review people you want to see in this story, so if you want to see anyone specific, I am free for suggestions! So drop a review and enjoy the story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 18: Evil Has Feelings TWO!

* * *

January 4th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So for one, I do not why I am considered a evil character! I was just trying to seduce and get myself a girlfriend! There is nothing wrong with that! _

_I am innocent (and charming)! Plus, I am a pretty good guy! _

_So I should be given a pardon,_

_Hottie Ho-Tep_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do not get fooled by that slutty Egyptian prince! Let's remember he was gonna suck me DOWN TO THE UNDERWORLD!_

_Just a reminder,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Yeah, I gotta admit that Sarah is right. Hottie? More like Bitchy. _

_I mean, he wasn't even all the hot!_

_..._

_Fine he was a charmer. But as Erica would say; doesn't mean I couldn't hate him!_

_Just a reminder,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I need my youth back. I do not appreciate that I have to work at WC High because of Evelyn! And her rotting grandson who cross-dresses! His friend does too. _

_Are they gay or something?_

_Getting off topic, I still think I deserve to be put back in my youth. _

_So I decided to try and suck the souls out of one school. Better them than the world, right? Besides, I can always return them..._

_Not._

_So while you are getting that fixed, please continue to write more Bethan stories; it is even more funny when Benny dresses up like Betty so he could be with Ethan. _

_LOL,_

_Stephanie_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay someone break this door down so I can land a punch on this old lady!_

_Steaming,_

_An Angry Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Why do I get so little attention? I mean, without me, Jesse would get nowhere!_

_And I cannot believe they just kill me off!_

_I turned Erica! I bit a bunch of people! I am the best henchman Jesse has! _

_I deserve a little more than just getting disintegrated. I mean, as soon as Erica turned, she went on to Jesse! She totally forgot about me! Then she left me to fight Sarah and Ethan alone so she wouldn't die! _

_Look where that got me,_

_Gord _**(Sorry, don't know these last names. ~TOBN)**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do not trust that retard! He is nothing but a bitch. He turned me, then he didn't even say if I wanted to! _

_I'll even bet you that he didn't even listen to the part when I talked about Dusk! I may have been a geek back then, but that doesn't mean I wasn't oblivious. _

_So he is not to be trusted,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am totally innocent! I just wanted to be reunited with my loved one! Is that so hard to ask for?!_

_I mean, it isn't everyday that you get separated from the Sun King, your lover, from a Moon Goddess! Damn, is love too much to ask for?!_

_Sorry if I sound desperate, but I want my love again,_

_Lucia_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do not fall for that spell again! She may seem beautiful...charming...really really REALLY hot..._

_Where was I?_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Here's the short version: She is just as evil as anyone else here._

_There I said it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- And that concludes this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review please and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	19. Toy Story (MBAV Style!)

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN with another set of letters for the MBAV Writers! Whoo!**

**I am excited to give this chapter to you; I am pretty sure everyone has their favorite childhood toy. Spoilers!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Ethara is awesome! I will keep that in mind when I write another chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- I am so glad you think that was funny. That is all I could ever wish for! And yeah, the titling was pretty smart. If I do say so myself ;) Anyway, review soon Fanfic buddy!**

**Justme2491- That sounds like an amazing idea that I am gonna use now! Thanks!**

**So as I said above, Justme2491 gave me a great idea of childhood toys!**

_**"**_**_I think you should add Debbie Dazzle and Jane. If you did you should put Rory in there to cause drama!"_**

**Thanks for that amazing idea! It got me thinking; what if Jane actually talked to Debbie Dazzle again? And what if every character had a favorite toy? And yes, Rory will be there to cause some chaos! **

**Drop a review pretty please and have fun reading! (BTW toys won't actually come to life, just thought it would be a cool title. Y'know, minus Debbie.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 19: Toy Story (MBAV Style)

* * *

January 6th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I had a favorite toy. It was this Super Mario stuffed toy my dad won for me when I was eight. Me and Mario used to go everywhere together...until..._

_I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE! I MISS MARIO!_

_He...*sniff*...flew out the window in the car. Stupid highway! I...never saw him again. _

_*Starts to cry uncontrollably*_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My favorite toy is a exact replica of Benny. Emerald eyes, brown hair, striped shirts, everything._

_When I'm mad, I always throw it at the wall, stuff his face in the toilet, one time, I even had to pull out the knife._

_*Fake sniff* He has no head now._

_LOL,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_..._

_Okay that isn't even funny! That is cruel and creepy!_

_Perv,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My favorite toy was a stuffed bear named Cuddles the Second. _

_I still have him. ;)_

_Don't judge,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I used to have this huge dollhouse, but when Ethan and Benny came over, it got totally destroyed._

_Remind me when they say "We're gonna play with lightsabers!" They actually mean they will play with lightsabers._

_Sigh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I used to have a toy lemon. It had huge eyes that were so cute and it had cute furry skin. Lemon was AWESOME._

_Then I discovered Fanfiction._

_WHY,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I USED to have a favorite toy. But she totally went mad. _

_Debbie Dazzle._

_Sniff,_

_Jane Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Jane,_

_I am still here Jane! Am I still your favorite? _

_C'mon: we used to play dress up together!_

_~Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

_Dear Debbie Dazzle,_

_That was before you started to SUCK PEOPLE ALIVE!_

_Besides, I have an IPod now._

_You have been replaced,_

_Jane Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_Technology. Replacing everything._

_~Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

**A/N- And I am super sorry if that sucked, but I have school, so there's my excuse.**

**Thanks for reading, drop a review and have a awesome day!**

__**In Fangs, We Trust**


	20. She Loves Me Not

**A/N- Wassup? TOBN here coming to you with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY! *Cue the fireworks and the confetti***

**I know a bunch of people had reached this, but this is the first book ever to do so. So...thanks for your support! Whoo! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- R.I.P Mario (Stuffed Toy, the real Mario lives!) :) Poor Benny. And a voodoo doll of Benny? Oh no...I hope there isn't any voodoo magic! Or else Benny would be screwed. LOL! I am gonna guess Cuddles is the bear that got thrown out by accident. Either that or it is a nerd thing. ;) Thank you so much for reviewing Fanfic Buddy!**

**Princess of books 08- I am glad you loved it! Two words that make my day :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**tomo338- That gave me the best idea EVER! And I know right; they need more attention. I loved that fanfic too; it was really awesome. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**As you probably know now, I am gonna share with you a idea by tomo338:**

_**"...**_**_you should TRY to add the girl benny kissed at the movies in the mbav movie... also della and hannah since I haven't seen della or hannah in a fic since jdwrites101's fanfic: the horsemen."_**

**That got me thinking: Just how many people does the boys of Whitechapel like? And what do the girls of Whitechapel think? **

**Hope you are happy with this chapter tomo338! And you guys reading too! Drop a review and have fun reading!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 20: She Loves Me Not

* * *

January 7th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay. So here's the story of me and Benny. _

_I asked Benny Weir if he wanted popcorn. It was supposed to be a gift._

_But then again, it was something more._

_You see, I loved Benny Weir ever since I first laid eyes on him._

_So...technically at the time...five or so minutes ago._

_It was love at first sight! _

_He was dreamy, hands down, and he was super geeky._

_I LOVE geeky._

_Or so I dare say...LOVED geeky._

_That one kiss we got. The one kiss that lasted 5.34 seconds. I counted. Really. _

_The next day at school, I was sick. I was sick in love. Lovesick. _

_Well...plus I had a cold. But that isn't the point._

_The point is that as soon as I came back to school on exactly one week after the Dusk Premiere, he was drooling on some girl named Della. The fuck? And then, when I finally think it is over because she turned around every time she saw him, he goes undercover to save Erica's butt from fucking cheerleaders!. I saw what happened! SHE THREATENED TO EAT THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!_

_And then, when Stephanie wasn't to be found and I went on that three week vacation to Arizona, I come back to see Erica. KISS BENNY!_

_So I gave up. _

_And that is why I hate geeky stuff._

_I don't even want to mention my name. I am too miserable to._ **(No, that is because I don't know her name. Sorry guys. Actress is the same girl who played Della. Just saying!)**

_I will never find love again,_

_Popcorn Lady_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Let us get this straight._

_I NEVER LOVED BENNY WEIR. NEVER EVER EVER!_

_Just because he gave me flowers does NOT mean that we are forever destined to be a Hans Solo and Princess Leia together, or whatever nerdy way he says it._

_He. Is. Not. Attractive._

_He fucking brought a dog that looks like Puffles and TRIED TO KILL ME!_

_He. Is. The. Worst. _

_I mean, he tries to act all smooth and stuff, but seriously. _

_As soon as the day was over, he called me. I seriously had to yell at him to be quiet and never talk to me again and then I never did._

_So there._

_I HATE BENNY WEIR_

_And you should too._

_A warning to all,_

_Della_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What can I say? Maybe these girls are paranoid and crazy.  
_

_I AM SUPER ATTRACTIVE!_

_;)_

_~Benny "The Charming" Weir. xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I never did like Ethan._

_I mean, he was cute and all, and he had the best hair ever, but I never loved him._

_I am just mean like that._

_People think I have a boyfriend. Ha! As if!_

_I don't have a boyfriend. I just play boys! That's all. And I know what happened with the twin stuff._

_Really, that twin was just as evil as me!_

_Mwhahahaha,_

_Hannah Price_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers and Hannah,_

_Wait._

_WHAT?!_

_The fuck is wrong with you women? _

_*sniff*_

_HA HA HA SUCKER! I LOVE SARAH MORGAN...er..FOX! AND I NEVER LOVED YOU!_

_You are still a bitch though,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Lemme get this straight._

_Rory Keaner is a bitch._

_I only put up to him so he could fix my leg._

_Which he didn't._

_Instead, he abandons me!  
_

_So I decided to suck his fanged girlfriend._

_Sucks to be him,_

_Debbie Dazzle _**(I realize I put her in a lot of books nowadays. Wow.)**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Huh._

_Who cares!_

_SHE THINKS ERICA IS MY GIRLFRIEND! WHOO!_

_Beat that,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

**A/N- And so with that, it looks like all the boys of Whitechapel failed to seduce the women. Round of (sarcastic) applause goes to them.**

**I hope this satisfied you tomo338, and to you too readers!**

**Leave a review and I will see y'all soon!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	21. Which Side To Choose?

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Sorry this chapter was late: my laptop broke down and I was preparing the next chapter of Just Friends! So I decided that this would be a good time to ****update this story!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Mbavrocks12- I love that you love this story, and I will make sure our idea gets in here. But of course, you already know that ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, I have been getting that a lot. If you go on MBAV wiki and research Della or Popcorn Lady, the Trivia section will say that Della and Popcorn Lady are portrayed by the same people. I was surprised to; what do you know? Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- I wish I could trade school for MBAV. Then I would never have a worry again! Ha! Thanks for the kind words; I try :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess of books 08- Aw! Thanks! I love reading your reviews; they make me feel proud of myself! Review soon!**

**This was inspired from Mbavrocks12's story called Forbidden Love Ethara, and I have to say it is a great story! So check it out, drop a review, and have fun reading!**

**P.S- These letters will mostly be to Ethan from other people. Go on now! Read it!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 21: Which Side To Choose?

* * *

January 8th, 2015:

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Nowadays, I wonder what it is like to be..I dunno..._

_Evil?_

_I know it sounds ridiculous, but hear me out. Or at least try t help me choose._

_Thanks,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Evil is good! I mean, well, it is good to be evil...I mean...you know what I mean!_

_I say that you should go for it. You are very powerful, have potential, and yeah!_

_Plus, would it help to say that there are REALLY good snacks at the Evil organization meets?_

_Exactly,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I read Jesse's letter._

_Snacks? Sounds...promising._

_What am I __saying,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_If you are getting someone new on the team, at least do it right._

_Will it help to know Evil Sarah can rule alongside you in world domination?_

_She could be more than a work partner to y'know. :)_

_Yeah I did,_

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay. Now I am really indecisive._

_Please help,_

_Ethan Moran_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I'll kiss you if you don't turn evil!_

_~Sarah Fox xx_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_GOOD FOREVER!_

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Why did we see that coming?_

_Sigh,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

**A/N- Review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	22. Evil Reacts to Pairings!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! Whoo!**

**So I got this idea from tomo338, but first, let me do some shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- That is a great idea! Sequels are always fun! I will make sure I do that soon, as soon as I get these other ideas through. I have a FLOOD of them. Don't mind though; less thinking for me :) Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- You always have such good ideas; I am totally gonna do one now! Thanks bud!**

**Here is the idea, owned by tomo338:**

_**"... Hmmm maybe for another chapter you can do like how would the evil villains react to different pairings... for ex: jesse reacts to ethara or bethan... same with hottie ho tep... and like gord reacts to bennica, rorica, ethica (I think that's what it is) and so on."**_

**Sounds great, right! Thanks!**

**Anyway, drop a review and have fun reading! I am nearing fifty reviews, and I have decided that the person to review Review #50 will get a special prose (Don't worry fanfic bud; you have prime spot because you reviewed every chapter. So thanks!) **

**I will probably make a chapter dedicated to shoutouts, so yeah! Look out for that!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 22: Evil Reacts to Pairings!

* * *

January 9th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Wait, Ethara is a thing? Pfft! So no happening._

_I mean..*coughs* IT BETTER NOT HAPPEN OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!_

_Just a small warning,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_As much as I hate the old vampire, I have to agree; Ethara is a bust._

_Can't you see? Ethan is a dork and Sarah deserves better!_

_P.S: I am that better!_

_Choose the better prince,_

_Hottie Ho-Tep _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do not listen to idiotic ancient freak and an even more ancient vampire. _

_ETHARA 4 EVA!_

_~Ethan Morgan and Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_May I be the first to say that the following pairings will fail in life:_

_Bennica (Totally Bennica.)_

_Rorica (Pfft! Yeah right.)_

_Ethica (*shrug* Maybe?)_

_Gordica is the best! _

_She should be with ME,_

_Gord_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_Hell no!_

_As much as I hate any of the pairings he listed, Gordica is a definite NO._

_Besides, it sounds...ugly._

_So there,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Bethan._

_Is._

_Hilarious!_

_On behalf of the Evil Organization, this one is the best. _

_HA HA HA,_

_Stern Sinistero and the Evil Organization_

* * *

_Dear Evil Organization or whatever shit you are called,_

_SHUT UP!_

_SHUT UP!  
_

_SHUT UP!_

_Everyone! It's everyone! _

_Gosh, I think you are better off pairing Evil Sarah and Evil Benny._

_Sounds innocently [and evilly] nice,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Got to agree with B. That sounds funny!_

_But if anyone hot and sexy [that is a girl] who is smoking at the Evil meets, tell her I say hi._

_From the charming,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear...people,_

_Evil Benarah is not happening. Nope, no way, NEVER!_

_And Rory, get a life._

_*shrug*,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

_Dear..someone,_

_Evil Benarah sounds nice..._

_~Evil Sarah_

* * *

_Dear...somebody,_

_NO. _

_Don't even think about it,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

**A/N- And there you have it! Hope it satisfies you tomo338, and other fans!**

**Drop a review; you might be Review #50!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	23. Person of MBAV

**A/N- Wassup? 'Tis be me; TOBN with a new chapter! Whoo!**

**Before that, I would like you all to acknowledge this story surpassed 50 reviews; a dream I wanted to achieve ever since I made my first fanfiction. So thanks!**

**As reminded, I promised Review #50 would receive a special prize! And the Review #50 belongs to...my idol...**

**Bethan Forever!**

**Bethan Forever: Thanks so much for making fifty reviews a reality! I have a special ****question for you. I have planned on doing a songfic, but I do not know what pairing to use and what song to write about. If you can tell me those two things, I will be very grateful.**

**P.S- I know right! Evil Ethan sounds awesome! It must be a reality in Season 3 or something. Then return Evil Benny to make Evil Bethan! And real Bethan too! Whoo!**

**So besides that, let us continue shoutouts!**

**MBAV fan66- Before anything, I want to thank you for reviewing every chapter I ever wrote. *sniff* I thank you so much! *Gives you a hug via internet* Plus, I will make sure Jesse gets word for Evil Sarah. LOL thanks fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- Oh no, when you said *Glares at best friend*, I know already that something might be up. Super sorry if you are having friend issues; I think your ideas are great...and I can be a internet friend so yeah! Thanks for reviewing and keep sending ideas!  
**

**So with that, drop a review to make 50 turn to 100 ands have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 23: Person of MBAV

* * *

January 10th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_It is not obvious? I am the best person on MBAV, hands down._

_I am cute, I am handsome, I am funny and dorky (In a cute way) and I am the best!_

_No questions,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hello? What is better than a spellmaster?_

_Answer: A badass spellmaster by the name of Benny "The Great" Weir!_

_I am charming, a romantic that will make girls swoon, super cool, and AWESOME!_

_This is the most reasonable,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_There may be spellmasters and seers, but let us remember the VAMPIRE NINJA!_

_Plus, people call me genius. They say "No shit GENIUS" or "Great job GENIUS". So I must be a genius!  
_

_Plus, I am like, super hot._

_Yeah I am, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What is more better than a badass spellmaster (Who isn't really badass at all) ?_

_A badass vampire!_

_I am the best character, no doubt._

_All boys love me, I am hot, and sexy and I am a action-packed vampire!_

_Add Dusk and I am set to be a star,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_People are saying they are the best because they are hot and badass blah blah blah._

_I am the best! DUH!_

_People say I am beautiful, kind, compassionate and sweet._

_Then my friends say I am courageous, brave, and completely awesome!_

_I say; tell me something I didn't know!_

_Uh-huh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- So tell me; who do you think is your favourite character? Mine is either Benny or Ethan; so hard to choose!**

**Review your answers and opinions on how I did and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	24. MBAV Book Club

**A/N- Wassup people of fanfiction? It is TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers!**

**I got this great idea from Mbavrocks12! It inspired me to take the time to appreciate all the wonderful stories out here. So this could be..um...a mini blog sorta thing! I personally LOVE all the stories mentioned, and if the characters say otherwise..well...I'll slap them for you :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Mbavrocks12- That is a great idea! I hope you don't mind me just adding more to that idea, since I didn't know what to do with just one story. Anyway, Ethan and Sarah are pretty romantic together, and that is fine by me! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bethan Forever- I am sure you are an idol to a lot of people. You write great stories too, and I have read them throughout my journey on Fanfiction. Benny and Ethan are my faves too as I said; the two are so dynamic and hilarious together! It is SO awesome! And the songfic was pretty successful, so thanks for that!**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah! Fanfic Buddies 4 Eva! LOL! That was the point; I wanted to make Rory think he was actually a genius. Not saying that he isn't; he can have his moments. :) Ethan is a pretty cool guy; someone I would want to be friends with. *pauses* What the heck am I saying?! I want to be friends with all of them! Review soon fanfic buddy!**

**So here was the idea from Mbavrocks12:**

_**"**_**_can u do like for the next chapter they can be like "okay I was searching on fanfic and I found a cool story called Forbidden Love Etharah so I hope to read it!-Sarah Fox and everyone can comment on it if thts ok"_**

**Again, that was great because it got me thinking of the characters doing book reviews and stuff like that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or its characters. I do not own the stories that may have been mentioned on this chapter (But I suggest you guys reading them) unless you know it is mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 24: MBAV Book Club

* * *

January 12th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, so I was searching on fanfic and I found this cool story called Forbidden Love Ethara!_

_So I hope to read it,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I totally want to read this story! _

_It had me at Ethara!_

_I may or may have not read it 28352 times. Oh nevermind, I just finished it again. 288353 times._

_If I were to suggest a story, I say Spellmaster's Mother by JDWrites101 is a great book to read. So much adventure, suspense and drama!_

_It is wonderful,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_This is the first time I would ever agree with the dork, but Spellmaster's Mother by JDWrites101 is a genius._

_Hmm...books I like...I really liked You Hurt Me by Bethan Forever NOT only because it was a Bethan (LOL) but it was really sweet and cute. Y'know, minus the part with Sarah and Della being evil and the whole part where Benny gave birth. _

_Thank you Jane for doing that,_

_Erica Jones (You have to read the story to understand)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I really liked Benny's Baby by JDWrites101. That was so *sniff* so..._

_WAAAHHH! WHY ERIC WHY?!_

_I was such a heroic father.  
_

_And we had sex. IN THE GARDENS!_

_Yes,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I really enjoyed the story a couple of stories for previous reasons:_

_Unwanted Feelings by Jujupops494. Because it is a Bethan and it has this really cool forbidden love thing._

_MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun by MBAV fan66. Because it involves a talking dog, and what is better than that?! That is what I'm talking about!_

_The Pharaoh's Son: Revised by Fanlover14. Because it takes place in Egypt! That is super-duper awesome!_

_Hatred and Untold Truths by Was-Mokie. Because it is medieval and is so romantic and it is a Bethan! Ha! _

_That is right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I forgot one that all of us enjoyed._

_There is this really REALLY good story called Dear MBAV Writers by TiredOfBeingNice. _

_Whoever this person is, she/he is awesome! They have humor and adventure. _

_If you read that story, just read the 'Friends' series. I hook up with a blonde that IS NOT ERICA! Oh well, still pretty hot._

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Aw! Thanks Benny :) I really wanted to include every story on my favorites, but I couldn't. Every story on my favorites is my fave anyway.**

**Drop a review and have a fang-tastic day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	25. A Movie Starring MBAV!

**A/N- Wassup? It is TOBN here with a brand new set of letters that just came from the mailbox :)**

**I think we all know we have a favorite movie. Movies are awesome! So what roles would each character would play of he/she decided to go in a movie? Well, we are about to find out! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**Princess of books 08- Gosh you always make me blush. I love you so much! Thank you for the kindest words!**

**MBAV fan66- You deserve to be there fanfic buddy :) You have awesome stories! I agree; if the dog won't stop talking, I'd probably tape its mouth shut...who am I kidding I cannot do that to a cute dog :) I know right! People can really write. And I got good hearing; love you for your kind words fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and have fun reading! **

**P.S- I don't own MBAV or these movies. Just saying.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 25: A Movie Starring MBAV!

* * *

January 13th, 2014

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hmm...if I were to star in a movie...I think I would be the romantic dude._

_Like, in Titanic, I would be the guy who falls in love with the girl. Oh the love burning inside of me!_

_I can be very dramatic at times,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I think I would be the damsel in distress. The princess who is in need of help!_

_Like...uh..a princess movie? I dunno; I just want Ethan to be my Prince Charming _

_*Stares into space, dreaming*,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I dunno about you, but I would be the badass girl in the movie._

_I mean, have you ever watched I Am Number Four for example _**(Oh my gizzle I watched the movie last weekend and it is awesome! The books are great as well. Six is my fave :D).**

_Did anyone see Six just blow that house up in flames and walk away from it James Bond style?! That was the best!_

_*Ahem*, if I cannot be the badass girl, I want to be in Dusk._

_But either is fine,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I would make the perfect superhero. Like, Batman or Superman!_

_I would be RV: Rory Vampire! Defender of the Innocent!_

_I would be so badass, no one would see it coming. Yeah!_

_And I would save girls from burning buildings!_

_That's right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Jokes on all of you. All wishing to be in movies you cannot get into._

_When I already starred in a movie!_

_Anyone ever heard of My Babysitter's A Vampire? Exactly._

_The best,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Oh the logic of Benny. I should end every chapter with his letters :)**

**Anyway, I gotta ask; what is your favorite movie? Mine are MBAV (Duh!), I Am Number Four, Into the Woods (Gosh that is why I'm talking about Disney!), Divergent, The Hunger Games...etc.**

**Drop a review and enjoy life! Get some popcorn, watch some movies, and yeah! Have fun with that ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	26. Down Memory Lane

**A/N- Wassup? It be me, TOBN! It is a new day, so I decided there should be a new chapter! Fantabulous! **

**So I decided that it is about time to honour my dear fans (Team TOBN for the win!). Because without you, I wouldn't be able to say that this is the most successful story in my , we be gonna remember past chapters, so that is gonna be awesome and long! 26 letters at the most! I love your reviews more than anything; y'all deserve this. So thanks!**

**Shoutouts to the best...**

**MBAV fan66- I guess you have a point. Poor Benny, losing that spotlight. Jack and Rose! That were their names! I had tried to get those names for eternity! I totally forgot about them! Thank you for saying that! I agree; every movie is great! Thank you for reviewing fanfic buddy! (Please do not worry when you don't see your name in the start...middle...)**

**I am gonna try and get everyone in here that reviewed/favorited/followed this story, so look out for your name as we take a trip down memory lane! **

**P.S- I am not putting these reviews in chapter order, but the order it says on the review page. Just saying.**

**Drop a review and have fun!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 26: Down Memory Lane

* * *

January 16th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Have my opinions changed since I told y'all I was stuck in a nerd love triangle?_

_A little, yes. _

_For one, I am pretty sure I am stuck in an idiotic one. Ha ha. _

_To divergentlover523, she/he was the first to reply to this letter, so I would ask; why would you love the fact that I am struggling?! Never mind, TOBN thanks you I am pretty sure._

_But other than that, I am pretty sure that the nerd love triangle never changed._

_I'll tell you when it does [397292 years later],_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_For one, Rated M is still considered the end zone in my mind._

_Last thing I want to see is those...lemon fanfics. _

_*Sniff*, I was at a restaurant the other night and they asked me if I wanted lemons for my water. I burst to tears._

_Thanks guys,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I finally decided that I wouldn't ever leave the evil organization. Got a problem with that? Exactly._

_Evil for ever,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Still, I do think my version of the Lucifractor is quite the winner. A lot realistic. _

_But it has no matter, when FreshTV puts Season 3 on, you will see that my version was so realistic!_

_Yeah,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Yes, I am still gonna say that I am as confused as ever._

_I just saw Ethan placing garlic in his room!_

_Help us,  
_

_Samantha and Ross Morgan_

_P.S- Thanks Bethan Forever for calling us clueless. To be honest, it is true. But we still love you! Especially your stories!_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_For one, I think the story I read was very very VERY unsafe for me. I mean, a roof? I know Bethan Forever said that the writers like putting me in unsafe places, but I fuss about it to this day._

_This was also one of those chapters where there was a heck load of guest reviews:_

_Kate, some guy, thank you from all of us._

_The roofed man,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I still don't get my story. Does it not mean I can't visit my detective boyfriend? And I sorta feel bad for Rory. Sigh._

_I found out broweiss27 favorited this story. So thank you!_

_The confused,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am still laughing at that Bethan story I read from previous chapters. I am pretty sure the nerd lovers are plotting revenge though..sorta scared._

_NOT! Because I can bite their heads off. _

_Drama Queen also asked that she wished that the Ethica story was real. I say NOT! But thanks for the reviews I guess...from TOBN._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am still crying over my mean tweet, the one from Hello_People. _

_So mean! _

_EmmALewisS is an awesome reviewer, so thank you!_

_~Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Still think the OTP of MBAV is Bennica. Just 'cause._

_Thanks to Guest, who suggested that people are waiting for an Ethara season 3!_

_Good, where there is Ethara is Bennica,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Still don't get the whole "Trial among letters" thing._

_And I don't like our sentence,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Take my advice if you want to live. I suggest it!_

_QueenDisneyLeAch my friend, you are a pretty cool person. And so are you Princess of books 08. Even if your words are as cheesy as heck, I am pretty sure TOBN likes them _**(I do! Thanks Princess! ~TOBN)**

_But my advice is still notable,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I LOVE ETHARA! AND IT SHOULD HAPPEN!_

_I am so happy Ethara won,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Santa,_

_Still waiting for my wish!_

_P.S- Thank you Mbavrocks12 for saying my stories are funny and helping me when I tried to incorporate yours into mine. _

_Where is Season 3,_

_TiredOfBeingNice (Because why not?)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My Season 3 sounds so badass. Is it not?_

_~Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Rated M Bethan stuff for Season 3!_

_That is a [sort of] direct quote,_

_Erica Jones_

_(HEY! ~Benny)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ha! I did succeed in my new year's __resolution! _

_Sarah said yes to my date offer!_

_Oh wait, that is a dream._

_Sigh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I still think Hottie Ho-Tep is a bitch._

_A seductive, handsome bitch,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I still miss Mario ;(_

_Thank you to Justme2491 for reviewing,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I will tell you know; all but Ethan will succeed in getting the girl._

_Thanks to tomo338 _**(My fanfic buddy #2 ~TOBN) **_for that idea,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Since when did Ethan want to be evil? Why was I not there?!_

_We need to talk bro,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Bennica? Really?_

_Still think it is pretty stupid,_

_Gord_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_This was the chapter I got Review #50: A dream come true. Thanks Bethan Forever once more!_

_And Benny or Ethan; the people of MBAV!_

_~TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I still thank Benny for saying that my stories are good :)_

_See? This is why he is one of my faves, _

_TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Thanks to a certain reviewer, I found out Jack dies._

_It is the romantic persona that counts,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I would like to thank these people for favoriting/following this story (Because it is awesome!)_

_Princess of books 08_

_Theorignalcouples14 _

_Turtles18_

_broweiss27_

_divergentlover523_

_Justme2491_

_Thanks people,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Fanfiction,_

_I know you think I am missing someone. But this person deserves their own shoutout._

_Thank you MBAV fan/MBAV fan66 for favoriting/following/reviewing every single chapter._

_Your reviews make me smile and laugh, and I don't think I could've made it without you._

_I sound cheesy, but that is how I feel._

_I love ya! Thanks for all the support throughout every story!_

_*Sniff* Fanfic Buddies 4 Eva,_

_TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

_P.S- Thank you Fanfiction, for putting my fave show as its own archive, and for getting these people together by writing._

_Thanks Team TOBN!_

_~TiredOfBeingNice_

* * *

**A/N- I cannot believe I did this all in one hour! Geez.**

**As I said, thanks for the support! And drop a review.**

**I hope I got everyone...that would be embarrassing. Tell me if I forgot anyone :)**

**In Fangs, We Trust.**


	27. The Pairing Court: Bennica!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a brand new chapter!**

**So, these came by in the mail and I figured you would want to read them (If you don't, why are you even reading this?) HA.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Theoriginalcouples14- You deserve that shoutout my friend. You are super awesome! And thank you; to be honest, all this "you are amazing" stuff is getting to my head. I feel like I be on Cloud 9! Thank you for contributing to that feeling :)**

**MBAV fan66- *Quickly hands you my special imaginary cookies and a box of tissues* I know! You are truly my fanfic buddy! And vice versa. Oh my gosh I might start to cry too *Starts bawling and grabs a cookie and a tissue* You are awesome! Thanks fanfic buddy!**

**Mbavrocks12- I am sorry you're story is ending. I read the ending, it is awesome! And I am happy for you, making a sequel. And thank you for favoriting! Means a lot ;)**

**Princess of books 08- If anyone loves things that don't make sense, that would be me ;) Thank you for reviewing your kind words! You are the best!**

**So after a good response to Pairing Court: Bethan, I promised another one. So, here it is!**

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 27: The Pairing Court: Bennica!

* * *

January 22nd, 2015

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_So our next trial is going to be Bennica; are the feelings right or not?_

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Now that it is coming to me, I totally agree with Benny; why are you holding trials among letters?_

_I object,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Erica is so guilty and in denial. She so loves me!_

_As for me, if loving you is a crime, lock me up with a chain._

_Yeah I did,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Oh Benny. I am on his side because we all know Bennica is happening._

_To be honest though, Bethan has a better chance,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I object everything! RORICA EXISTS; NOT BENNICA OKAY?  
_

_Geez,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I say that Bennica is real. Just saying._

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Characters,_

_We decided to close this case as: It Probably Is Hidden._

_~MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_You all are so dead._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Case closed! Sorry for rush; school is gonna start soon!**

**Drop a review and have a great day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	28. What I Look For In Love

**A/N- Wassup? It's TOBN here with the new set of letters from the MBAV gang! Whoo!**

**So, I got this idea after reading a few romantic one shots. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66 - Aw gizzle. . . . I am a Bennica writer. Oh well! The pairing is cute and I don't mind at all! AndI doubt Ethan would mind..just get a kiss and he will be happy ;) Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy! **

**Theoriginalcouples14- Glad my stories make you laugh! It makes me feel awesome and that I might actually have a sense of humor! Whoo!**

**Princess of books 08- LOL. Glad you think of my story that way! **

**So with thay, drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 28: What I Look For In Love

* * *

January 27th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What I look for in a girl! Well, she has to be cool, pretty, cute, smart, and awesome. Oh, a bonus; you can be a vampire._

_Wait a minute...I date a girl like that!_

_Hi Sarah,_

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Ha. I know what I look for in a man...well, he cannot be a wimp. And he has to respect Dusk._

_Did I mention he cannot be Benny or Rory?_

_Just for safety,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, for girl, I look for a extremely beautiful girl. She 'ought to be cool, humorous, and awesome and badass._

_Wait..._

_Hi Erica,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_All I want for a girl is a super awesome one like myself._

_Oh wait..._

_Hi Erica,_

_Rory Keaner _

* * *

_Dear Benny and Rory,_

_No._

_Never._

_I will never,_

_Erica Jones _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I look for Ethan when I am asked what I like for a man._

_Yeah,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- So if you want to be their partner, there you go. Although, I think Ethan and Sarah are taken. Jokes.**

**Drop a review and enjoy! **

**In Fangs, We Trust **


	29. The Greatest Adventure

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Got this fabulous idea from MBAV fan66, and it is exactly what I need because I wanted to do something special for chapter 30. So thank you!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- That is a splendid idea fanfic buddy! That is so going on right now! And I agree; maybe having two geeks fawning over you should give you a small hint that you should at least try and accept! Jokes! For your idea, I think it was great! Thanks for your review! (Oh, and congrats of being Review #70! Soon, we will be at 100...oh me and my daydreams)**

**tomo338- I personally like Benny's letter! He is so charming...if I could find a boy like Benny, Ethan and Rory mixed in one, I would do anything for that! Jokes! A close second could be Sarah's...gosh I make myself laugh. Thank you for the review fanfic buddy #2!**

**Princess of books 08- Yeah, I knew I had to sprinkle some Ethara somewhere, so I just thought that Sarah would probably say that. It sounds like something she would say. Jokes! Thanks for the review friend!**

**So, MBAV fan66, as I said, gave me a awesome idea! And I am super excited to say I am doing it! It said...**

_**"I got an idea for one! How about one on where they tell us which episode of the series is their favorite."**_

**Yes! This is the exact idea I need! Thanks fanfic buddy! **

**So with that enjoy this chapter; you won't be seeing one until February 14th or earlier (Hint hint :D) Drop a review and have fun reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 29: The Greatest Adventure

* * *

January 31, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hmm... the best adventure we ever went on was probably when Sarah got possessed. __That was very thrilling!_

_She actually looked pretty hot for someone who is possessed by a demon and she was pretty diabolical. Especially when she said I was "Jamming with my babysitter in my star wars jammies." That was pretty embarrassing._

_I did have fun going all Ghostbusters on that demons ass though. _

_Best adventure ever,_

_Ethan Morgan_

_P.S- I say the worst adventure though had to be when we were with Hottie Ho-Tep. That was idiotic._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I 'ought to agree. When I was possessed, I apparently was pretty rude. Being possessed felt like I was boxed up in a corner. And Hottie Ho-Tep wasn't that bad...aside from everything. Bitch._

_My favorite adventure had to be when Rory had the evil mask at Halloween. Gosh that was fun! Seeing Ethan as Jakeward? Too funny. All seductive and deep...it was fabulous. Y'know, minus the part I got turned to Rochelle. Which was actually interesting; it was like I was seeing the world in Rochelle's perspective. _

_Poor us though, never getting that kiss,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_If I had to choose my favorite adventure, it had to be when the Blood Drive was in town. The hot vampire nurses, the blood, ERICA!_

_We kissed for your information. It may have not looked like it, but we did. Just saying._

_It is true,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Um, no we did not kiss. Just saying!_

_We were going to though. I was desperate; that idiot wouldn't shut up! _

_If I were to choose the best adventure we ever went on, I would say it was when we had to get the alligators. Those things were nasty, but I did get a new (ripped) jacket! I did end up ripping the other sleeve, and it looked really sexy! I ever got some alligator skin that the boys didn't use and made some sexy boots. Damn!_

_Plus, it was nice seeing Benny shirtless._

_I mean..._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Uh, yeah it was awesome seeing me shirtless! Working on those six packs lady!_

_My had to be when I had a evil twin. SO cool! Y'know...minus everything._

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	30. Scariest Of Scares

**A/N- WASSUP? It is [a sad] TOBN here. **

**MY LAPTOP IS DEAD! FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!  
**

**Gosh darn it. It is bothering me so damn much. So I cannot update so much! Sigh. I live a sad life. **

**Yet I still update. Because I know y'all like that. So yeah!**

**I lie; I said I wanted something special for Chapter 30 (Even if this is so special anyway), but tomo338 had a fantastic idea, and I couldn't wait a whole week. So yeah! Here y'all go!**

**I know I mentioned I live in Canada and snow days are rare..but look here! SNOW DAY! So I will try and update a bunch today (When I am not shovelling snow) ;)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- That was a great idea anyway! So of course I used it! Great reference to Dusk BTW...I can see that. Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**tomo338- That is the idea is awesome! ****Thanks fanfic buddy #2! I am glad you liked the chapter; I did too!**

**So here is the idea tomo338 gave me...**

_**"You should do 1 where they say what moments scared them the most... for ex... benny and ethan being afraid of when the love potion made all the girls try to kill them..."**_

**Thanks so much fanfic buddy #2! Drop a review and...  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 30: Scariest Of Scares

* * *

February 2nd, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_The scariest thing that ever happened to me...getting bit by Jesse. Then getting bit by Sarah._

_It is pretty agonizing. I technically was a fledgeling for 30 seconds. Or a transforming one anyway._

_Either way, pretty scary. I mean, what if you were bitten by a vamp, then bitten again?_

_Exactly._

_I go through a lot,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I say the scariest is when the girls started chasing us. Brr! How cold._

_Yeah I __found it flattering at one point, but seriously, was it necessary for baseball bats?_

_Dude, next thing you know they pull out the guns. Le sigh!_

_So never again am I trying the Love Potion,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- Not really...:)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Scariest thing ever...I 'ought to say the Lucifractor incident. _

_When I got zapped by the Lucifractor, it was more painful then having sex!_

_Wait..that doesn't sound right._

_Sex isn't painful...more pleasure than pain. But then again...wait...gosh why am I being so dirty..._

_Can I restart,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_EW!_

_~BENNY WEIR _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Scariest thing ever...when I had to spend a whole day with Rory and his Vampire Sasquatch. Eeks._

_A close second can be when Rory and I were stuck in the Blood Drive truck and had to kiss. Double eeks. _

_A close third was when that alligator ripped my sleeve._

_All scary encounters. _

_I am surprised I am even still alive right now,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Scariest thing ever was when I put on that Halloween mask. It was like I was boxed up in a corner and no one could hear me!_

_Pretty scary._

_Then I had scary dreams afterwards. EEK!  
_

_But they were about Dusk...why?_

_So confused,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

**A/N- That was scary indeed. Especially Sarah's. That isn't even funny! Oh well :)**

**So drop a review and hope you liked it!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	31. Wanna Switch?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the new set of letters from the gang!**

**I aplogize for not updating things faster; with a new bunch of stories being written and planned, plus my stupid laptop being all dead on me when I need it most, I have no choice but to write in the morning. And that cannot be good for me due to schooling. But I plan on getting that laptop fixed soon. Seriously.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66 - I will be completely honest, that thing doesn't deserve a funeral. But then again , it helped me so much with my stories...so it will br maybe. Jokes! Anyway, thank you for your review! **

**tomo338 - I know how you feel; winter in Canada id harsh, but fun. And shoveling makes me feel tired. Hot chocolate for the win! Glad you liked the chapter!**

**Guest- Thanks for the abbreviation! Makes me feel awesome because I made you laugh :)**

**McFlyandTwinkies - All good movies! And I agree; the ending to that was very unnecessary. But I loved the music and joy in the movie. Glad you liked what you are reading!**

**So here we go. Chapter 31! Keep reviewing and...**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers : Chapter 31 : Wanna Switch?

* * *

February 9th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Hmmm...if I were to change my powers..._

_NOPE! BEING THE BADASS SPELLMASTER IS SUPER AWESOME! NO TRADES!_

_Unless I could be a vampire! Then I could create a Dusk romance with another vampire!_

_Wait...that sorta is Twilight, right? No...maybe I will be a werewolf so then there is a true romance there :)_

_Hi Erica, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I would want to be a spellmaster. Imagine all the cool things I could do! _

_Maybe conjure up some roses for Erica...chocolates for Erica...kisses for Erica...another Erica..._

_You get the idea,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I hate being a Seer because it is boring. Period. _

_I wanna be the living Jakeward._

_Awesomeness,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I hate being a vamp, so Seer or spellmaster will do. _

_Maybe I can magic my way to Ethan's heart,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Why switch? I mean, immortal beauty is hot._

_And I eat people for revenge, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Short I know. School is soon, so yeah!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	32. Dear Beloved

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new set of letters! YASS!**

**Anyway, in honour of Valentine's Day, I asked every character to write love poems to the people they love. So this will be interesting, don't you think? I planned on releasing this on Valentine's Day, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, so I post this NOW! WHOO!**

**Shoutouts to the best...**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! We can be hybrids of Seer, Vampire, and Spellmaster! COOL! I personally would want to be a spellmaster. How badass of me! Thanks for the amazing ****review as always fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, hope you like Valentines! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! The letters will be sent to the people they choose to write to. Not MBAV Writers. Sorry guys. **

**Drop a review, and make sure to...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 32: Dear Beloved

* * *

February 12th, 2015

_Dear Sarah,_

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue,  
I think you're fang-tastic  
I really do love you!_

_Yours truly,  
_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I will always listen  
I will always care  
I will hear you speaking  
And I never dare,  
To question whatever  
You possibly do  
You are my beloved  
And that is so true!_

_Kisses,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_If you're in the sky  
From down in the sea  
I will always save you  
Just you see!_

_I am the one for you  
I am the one to beat  
You and me together  
Creates magic, guaranteed!_

_And who needs vampires,_

_Benny Weir xx_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Every time I see you  
I see an angel from the sky  
Every time I touch you  
My heart will always fly._

_Who needs a phoney spellmaster?  
You cannot deny,  
The power of Vampire Ninja  
I am so awesome, and we all know that. _

_..._

_Oops. Forgot to rhyme. Oh well!_

_I am too cool to rhyme,_

_Rory Keaner xxx (One extra kiss!)_

* * *

_Dear Benny and Rory,_

_I see y'all wrote me poems  
All mushy and sweet  
So if you don't knock it out 'caster  
It is you whom I'll eat!_

_As for the vampire ninja,  
As immortal you are,  
I will tear out your spleen  
You dimwitted mind  
I give you a nasty scar  
_

_So next time you try  
And seduce me with all your might  
Remember my warnings  
Or I will kill you in the darkest of the night._

_Thank you,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Eeks. Remind me never to get on Erica's bad side. Jokes! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Drop a review and happy Valentine's Day!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	33. MBAV Book Club TWO!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with some new letters! YAY!  
**

**So I have been chatting with Mbavrocks12 for quite some long time now. She/He requested a new chapter, so I am so glad to say I am continuing the MBAV Book Club! Y'all liked that one anyway, plus I'll be able to tell you some more stories to read!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- Thank you! I try my best ;) Erica's letter was fun to write! She has an interesting perspective for love. Thanks for the review!**

**Mbavrocks12- Aw! You make me blush ;) I absolutely love PM-ing you! And thank you for the support with this idea! Thanks a bunchables! Jokes!**

**MBAV fan66- I know Ethan! Start being a little more creative ;) Plus, Erica's made me laugh. Something I would do to some bothersome boy. Jokes! Thanks for reviewing fanfic buddy!**

**I do not own any of the stories mentioned in this story! They are from the creative minds of other MBAV writers! I am just simply praising them! No flames! No bad criticism! You know what I mean :)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 33: MBAV Book Club TWO!

* * *

February 17th

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, so Sarah and Ethan requested me to read Forbidden Love: Ethara by Mbavrocks12. Geez that was some cheesy story!_

_BUT!_

_I will be honest. It was kind of sweet. I mean, Sarah falling in love! My best friend is happy, I am. _

_Just why must it be an Rorica though,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_*sniff* Ethan had asked me to read Spellmaster's Mother. OH MY GOSH! My mom! My son! _

_See the torture I have been through?_

_Poor Celeste and Erica...I swear I am gonna cry!_

_*Sniffle*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I have came upon this pretty awesome Bethan story called Rory Finds Love by JustMe133!_

_Yeah people..I am being liked by a pretty awesome girl named Andrea! Awesome story! Whoo!_

_Anyway, I hope she isn't the vamp hunter. That would be unfortunate._

_Jokes,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I just finished Kidnapped by TOBN. AWWW! That was a majorly cute story._

_George is probably my fave character,_

_Sarah Fox_

_P.S- Long love Ethara!_

* * *

**A/N- Sorry it is short; I have to log out because of curfews :(**

**But I hope you all liked it! Drop a review please and thanks for reading! ;)**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	34. MBAV Awards Night

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! Awesomeness!  
**

**Anyway, I thought of this idea while watching the Oscars, and I so thought; what if MBAV got a award show? And what if they were the judges?! Who will go home with what?**

**Shoutouts to the one and only...**

**MBAV fan66- What!? Is Bennica a side pairing?! We'll have to see and find out ;) And I will SO join you for that hug. That hug is SO ours! Jokes! Thanks for reviewing once again fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, drop a review and start reading! Yay!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 34: MBAV Award Night

* * *

February 23rd, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hm...I think I would win most coolest. Maybe most romanticist. Maybe even most charming ;)_

_As for others, I would say that most badass is Erica. I'll be completely honest; she is someone not to mess with. _

_Rory would be probably the first superhero. Maybe most likely to hit a building while saving a girl? LOL!_

_Benny..best friend. Ever._

_Sarah..best person I EVER MET!_

_Aside from me,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I think I deserve the award for most awesomest vampire. Seriously. _

_I also probably broke the streak for longest without human blood. Seriously. _

_The struggle is real,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Rory deserves most likely to win a Noble Peace Prize. (Sarcastic)_

_Benny, most likely to get a girlfriend (Saracstic)_

_LOL,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I for one think I would win most awesomest. That is so me._

_I think Erica is a threat! Most likely to kill someone._

_Yeah,_

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Aw! Thanks! _

_I'll take this time to eat you alive now,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_No problem babe ;)_

_xx,_

_Benny "The Awesome" Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I'll tell you how it is. _

_Erica: Most beautiful_

_Erica: Most badass_

_Erica: Most prettiest_

_Erica: The girl you want to have sex with!_

_Rory: The guy she'll have sex with._

_Duh, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Seriously? Serious retard._

_Shut up forever,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_*Place awkward silence here*_

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- And tune in next year when Benny gets a little more arrogant! LOL! Maybe Ethan might win best character! Maybe Erica would see the light! LOL! **

**I ask you this; who do you think would be character of the year? My vote goes on Benny. Seriously. **

**Review your answers, and anything else you would want to say, drop a suggestion, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	35. A Change Of Fate

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**I am trying to update as much as I can. Seriously. This is bonkers. But hey! This is just better for you and me, right? **

**Shoutouts to... **

**123456789vampire- Rory for Vampire Ninja of the next 10283796845 years! Lol! I agree with you. Thanks for the review!**

**MBAV fan66- I agree with you also. Ethan is pretty awesome. And MBAV for the best show before it ended. SO TRUE! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, enjoy this [short] chapter. I hope you like it!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 35: A Change Of Fate

* * *

March 12th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_This is what I would want if I could change an episode in MBAV_

_1\. I would so put that the ending of Smells Like Trouble, we should have let the Dork #1 and Dork #2 stay in that cage. Seriously. Maybe they could learn a thing or two. Or maybe realize they are the ones for each other and that they do lemons in that cage. Then we throw Rory in there and they have a threesome for hours. _

_Yours truly,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Can you not see that Erica is trying to bribe you all in writing that as an alternate ending?! MADNESS I TELL YOU MADNESS!  
_

_She even put two kisses! WHY?! _

_If I could change something in MBAV, I would so put that this would happen:  
_

_1\. In Die Pod, me and Erica actually had that date and I bought her TWO pieces of cake. One for each of us. Because she has a point; what kind of guy shares a slice of cake?! That is certain absurdity! _

_And for a bonus..._

_2\. In Blood Drive, lemons filled the whole truck me and Erica were in._

_..._

_What? I like to flavour my blood with a zesty taste of lemon. And I always seem to run out at my house, so I need more of that yellow fruit._

_What were YOU thinking,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I personally think that if I were to change something about MBAV, I would put this: _

_1\. It would be such a grand idea if in Double Negative, me and Evil Benny have this whole battle for Erica and then we realize, why do this?! Why battle?! Instead, I kill Evil Benny and Erica rewards me with the gift of sex. _

_...,_

_Benny Weir xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_All of you guys are so __inappropriate! SO GROSS._

_I would change only one thing:_

_1\. The Lucifractor never existed. _

_Then we could have a great end to MBAV PLUS Ethara will survive. _

_Everyone wins, right?_

_Yeah,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I think all you guys should just make this happen:_

_I think you should just do whatever you mind suggests. Follow your heart! I, Sarah Fox, says you should do what your heart desires._

_..._

_But I would love if you would alter your dreams a bit and..._

_Put me and Ethan in the same bed then make sure that the Lucifractor stays out of all this, and oh! Put Benny and Erica together because I know that Bennica lives in their hearts, and hey! Why not in Halloweird we actually get that kiss that we were aiming for! Now that I realize, me and Ethan always have those close to romance moments, so it would be so awesome if you would make sure that we would have more Ethara moments. Now that I think of it, if I were in charge of MBAV, I would make a whole season dedicated to Ethara since Ethara is awesome! Ethara for the win! I would so put down that the whole place bows down to Sarah Morgan, er, Fox since she is the most badass vampire the world has ever seen. If I were the big boss, I would change the ending to Smells Like Trouble, where I push Erica in the cage with Benny and let Ethan escape. Then there would be Bennica sex PLUS Ethara dates! Awesomeness, right? I would also change the fact that in Double Negative, there would be an evil Ethan, since that would be so sexy and seductive. And I realize! Why not make me have a threesome with all those badass boys? Evil Ethan, Ethan and me! Wow, I realize how inappropriate I am being. Oh well! Maybe in Doug The Vampire Hunter, I end up being with Greg, the werewolf mechanic with a heart. I realize, at the end of Season 2, Ethan and I marry and we could go to Hawaii and go on a __honeymoon! Would that not be so awesome? And it would be even better if-_

_-Sarah Fox's message has been cut short due to length of message-_

* * *

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	36. Down From Above

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**So the Ethara loving Guest requested something! Yay! Thank you! Here is what it is:**

_**"For your next chapter how about if they were to fall in love with any of the Four archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, or Raphael) which one would it be(cause angels have no genders)."**_

**I will admit; I had to do some research about this topic. I am not that familiar with the four archangels. So I went to Supernatural Wiki and I found a bunch of cool info about the topic and the personalities of all the archangels! Or at least, the ones mentioned. I was sort of able to match everyone...but I dunno. Cast your vote on the couples if you know a lot of archangels! Or just research them..like I did! Lol!  
**

**Shoutouts to...**

**TheBestOfHope- OMG that is pretty funny! And so true! Can you repeat the one with Stern? I am going to think you said Evelyn, but it didn't show up on the review. That would be great! I wish I was with Benny...but alas, he is somewhere, probably fighting Stern from the Lucifractor alongside his friends...(If we had Season 3, we would know *hint hint to FreshTV* And dude, I say bro all the time, and I'm a girl! So hi five! And thank you. It warms my heart to hear those sort of things. Thanks a bunchables! My day was made wonderful because of you :)**

**Guest- Welcome back Ethara loving guest! I missed you! Jokes! Anyway, I know. I heard Supernatural is pretty awesome. Jokes! And thank you for the idea by the way! I am glad you are enjoying, and I hope you like this! Thanks for all your reviews BTW. They made my day ;) [We all know JDWrites101 is better than me, but thank you anyway ;D]**

**123456789vampire- That was the whole point. Ethan being the mature one who doesn't have sex on his mind. Lol! Ah...the joys of the people of MBAV! Jokes! Thanks for the awesome review as always :)**

**MBAV fan66- And my fanfic buddy! I know. A lemon tree for Rory would be awesome. All that blood would be so flavorful! But will it make him smile, or cry because fanfiction ruined his love for lemons? Who knows...jokes! Thanks for the review fanfic buddy!**

**I don't own the Archangels. I got their personalities off Supernatural Wiki. Neither with the our MBAV angels! Jokes! Drop a review or a suggestion [or both!] and start reading!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 36: Down From Above

* * *

March 27th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hmm...if I were to date an archangel? I would probably choose Gabriel or Lucifer. I cannot choose. _

_Gabriel is a sarcastic little trickster, but Lucifer is sorta like a seductive, hot beast. All rebellious and everything. _

_So I dunno. Do I choose Gabriel or Lucifer? _

_Maybe none, considering even if they are angels, I'm a pure devil. Lol! _

_Rot in hell all bitches,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I sorta can relate to Michael. He is sorta like me...in a way. _

_He is the oldest, and he is sorta the more mature one, and is brighter in the light of God, even if he wanted to release Lucifer so they could battle against each other in an apocalypse. Is that right?_

_Still. Michael is pretty cool. I mean, he could raise the dead! How awesome is that?!_

_I hope it is true, that angels don't have genders. That will help my case. Otherwise, I am thinking of a girl version of this archangel. Yeah._

_I do hope he gets out of that cage before our first date though,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Hmm...maybe Raphael. I don't know why, but he sounds pretty awesome. But according to the description here, he has little or no patience with humans. _

_..._

_It is a good thing I ain't human!_

_Beat that everyone, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_If Erica counts as an angel, I prefer her._

_Smooth,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Shut up. Actually list your archangel!_

_Before I really become the devil._

_So watch out,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Gulp. Okay. I'll choose. _

_I sorta like Lucifer, even if he totally went all rebellious on God and everything. I dunno. He sounds pretty good. Well, bad. But not really bad since he is an angel. But at the same time, he called us humans "Murderous"! _

_But rebel boy...I can sorta relate that to Erica. _

_So there, _

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Hmm...I actually don't know. _

_According to Supernatural Wiki, Gabriel is a trickster, Michael is the mature one, Lucifer is rebellious, and Raphael is sort of just the guy in between. The guy who will just go with the flow. _

_So maybe Raphael. Maybe. He sounds innocently nice. _

_But he needs to use Ethan as a vessel, just so I still get to look at that pretty face._

_Smile,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Um, please don't send any archangels after me to possess me. I'll pass, thanks._

_Thank you in advance, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_"OH LUCIFER! ETHAN WANTS YOU TO POSSESS HIM!"_

_Mwhaha,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Devious Erica! Devious. ;)**

**Well, I hope that is sorta what you were looking for Guest. Sorry if it sucked. Sorry I am not sorry ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Oh! And drop a review please!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	37. We Are Playing A Game!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with some Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say, since I always say something in the start. But...yeah. I dunno what to say. So on to...**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**MBAV fan66- Cool! I always heard Supernatural was a cool show, but I never got to watch it. I watched a few episodes, but that's pretty much it. And the lemon joke! Hilarious my fanfic buddy! I mean, the phrase for Rory is this: If life throws lemons at you, use it to flavor your blood. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**TheBestOfHope- I seriously love you. Whoever you are. Thanks for all the love! *sniff* And don't worry! I really encourage you to write a story like this. To be honest, it wasn't my idea. A lot of people have done these things. So yeah! Actually, where I got it was reading some Austin and Ally fanfic! I was scrolling, and boom! Idea! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**So with that, let's do this! Shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 36: We Are Playing A Game!

* * *

April 7th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_You know, I realize. We did not talk about MBAV Fanfic at ALL! Why are we doing this?_

_But in any way, I shall start a conversation..._

_..._

_Never mind. Who wants to start?_

_Thanks, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ooh! I got it! Let's play a game!_

_We list things about MBAV Fanfic that we either like or dislike. But plot twist! The last letter of the word you used you have to start with! So if I say hello, you have to answer with something that starts with O! Like...octagon! _

_So something I dislike about MBAV Fanfic is lemons. _

_Why ruin such a WONDERFUL fruit?! WHY?!_

_Sniff,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_This sounds pretty easy..._

_So the word I will use is strip. Why the hell would you make us strip for others?_

_Like, Bethan for example. I think I have mental images forever. Seriously?! I DO NOT STRIP FOR BENNY. _

_And that is true,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I can oppose Ethan's statement in many ways. _

_1\. You don't strip for Benny, but do you strip for other people? Huh? Rory? Lol!_

_2\. There are not many stripping fanfics. Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind? Huh?_

_So Mr. Morgan isn't that innocent._

_Ha, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Can you just fucking start your turn?_

_The very mad, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_He didn't deny..._

_But I will start. One thing I hate that starts with a P...or something I like?_

_I really enjoy poetical stories. The word I use is poetical. _

_I know, this is really OOC of me. But there ya go. Poetical MBAV fanfics._

_..._

_What? They can actually be really sweet._

_Yours truly,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_...Well that was not the response I think I would have seen from Erica. I really thought I would see porn or something._

_Just saying,_

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_You better take your turn before I stuff your face into my dinner plate, cut it off, and eat it for dinner. _

_Smile,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Gulp. I better start. _

_Something that starts with l...LOVE! _

_I love love from MBAV. But not just any kind of love. _

_BENNICA LOVE!_

_Hehe,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Dead you are. Dead I tell you! DEAD!_

_Grr..._

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Before something happens, I will start. _

_What starts with E that I love about MBAV Fanfic? Yup! You guessed it!_

_ETHARA! ETHARA FOR THE WIN!_

_Bet you didn't see THAT coming._

_Heh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_We are back at me. I don't know what I should say..._

_Hmm..._

_Something that starts with an A..._

_That I like/dislike about MBAV Fanfic..._

_I really enjoy adventure stories!_

_Yeah,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I know I cannot repeat, but my answer is the same as Sarah's for this one. _

_But I guess I shall think of something original. So E is for..._

_ETHAN!_

_Yeah,_

_Ethan Morgan xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ugh. I have to rhyme with Ethan's name. The dork...the modest dork. Seriously. _

_I guess I can get something I hate. _

_I really hate Not Finishing Stories on MBAV Fanfic. _

_I know it is more than one word, but seriously. There are really good fanfics and no one finishes them!_

_Just saying, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Huh. I really thought Erica's answer would be nudity or something. _

_Weird, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I SWEAR IN ALL SERIOUSNESS CAN YOU JUST ANSWER! I AM NOT A PERV!_

_Seriously,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Geez. Okay, so let's do this._

_I will presume that I have to end in S, so I would say something I hate on fanfiction is stupidity. _

_Seriously guys? I mean, stupidity. In vocabulary, in plots, I JUST HATE THAT!_

_And yeah, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Whoa Benny...harsh..._

_Anyway, so I have a question. Am I ending in y? Okay. I think I got it. _

_This isn't a like or dislike, but what is yoai?_

_I don't know. It starts with a y, and people never tell me. Plus, I see it in warnings on Rated M stories. So?_

_Thanks, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_It means Bethan_

_Wink, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_DEAR ERICA,_

_SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!_

_Thanks Erica, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So it is obvious that I shouldn't know, so I won't ask anymore. _

_Eeks,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear...everyone, _

_Yeah, I think we should end this game. Please. _

_Sorry I even suggested it because everything was totally irrelevant to MBAV Fanfic!_

_*sniff* Y'all know how to ruin a game. _

_Meanies, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

**A/N- I really don't know where I got this, but yeah. This was seriously Rated M. RORY JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME! SERIOUSLY!**

**And yeah. I have some plans for a certain number I shall reach of reviews, so keep suggesting what I should do next, and I will seeya later!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	38. Stupid Pickup Lines

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**So! This one goes out to all the lame pick up lines people say. Lemme tell you this: Pick up lines can go in two ways. One way is that they work. Another way is that you get slapped. Makes sense? Well, the gang is about to find out.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**GEM1588- Oh my gosh! I totally didn't mean to offend you. But I am glad you are laughing; please go on, because that makes me happy when you're happy! We all are happy! Plus, it is totally okay; we all add those things in every now and then. So yeah! Glad you liked the chapter though! And thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Great idea fanfic buddy! I love it! Among all the supernatural chaos, it is awesome to think of the future! Like the wonderful JOBS! Reminds me of Young Drunk Punk episode 4...okay, now I am being obsessive. Lol! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy! Your idea is coming soon!**

**123456789vampire- I know! It is okay; Rory will play with us! We can have...a game night! Yay! And yeah! Erica with her non sexual remarks! Good for you! And Ethan is a modest little monkey, now is he? It is okay though; I don't mind. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**Mbavrocks12- I know! All he wanted to do was play a game, and his friends just HAD to ruin it by being sexual. Jokes! Anyway, at least he sorta got to play the game. And thanks for being such a good internet friend by PM-ing me all the time! So thanks! Thanks for your review too :)**

**Anyway, enjoy this, and make sure to drop a review! [We're almost at 100! I have something special for 100th reviewer AND the 100th review chapter. I fuss over these things ;)]**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 38: Stupid Pick Up Lines

* * *

April 24th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My favorite lame pickup lines...hmm...this is a tough one. _

_See, with my intellectual knowledge, pickup lines are not needed to lure a girl into falling in love with me. You see, I am just irresistible! Unpredictable! Unimaginable! I can do anything and you wouldn't even see it coming._

_So why do I need pickup lines? That is Benny's thing._

_But I suppose I could go for that one on a website I found..._

_"I want our love to be like pi: irrational and never ending"_

_*Blows on gun*,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_That is the most worst pickup line in the history of pickup lines. Sorry dude...but it is true._

_Try again,_

_Benny Weir  
_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_What? I told you; I don't need pickup lines. _

_What should I even say? You make my heart beat faster than the Flash?_

_I don't even know,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ignoring my friend's sad, sad flirting skills, I actually HAVE talent._

_For example *Ahem*_

_Benny: *walks to Erica*_

_Erica: *Twirls hair around her finger* Oh! Hey Benny! What's up?_

_Benny: *In low, seductive voice* Let's commit the perfect crime. _

_Erica: Isn't that, *giggle* illegal?_

_Benny: *Wraps hands around Erica's waist* No one will catch us. You'll steal my heart, and I'll steal yours._

_Erica: *Giggles flirtatiously* Oh Benny! You are SO sweet!_

_*Goes into full out make out session*_

_And scene,_

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_While I try to kill Benny, I have some of my own pickup lines. _

_When I walk up to a smoking, sexy, non-Benny/Rory boy, I am all like:_

_*Blows hair out of her face* There's a big sale in my bedroom right now. All clothes are now 100% off._

_Rarr,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ooh! I got the perfect one!_

_*Ahem* "If you were a potato, you'd be a sweet one."_

_Yeah I did,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Seriously?_

_Lame, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Unlike all you, I have the best pickup line. _

_*Seductively blows a kiss*_

_"You're so beautiful, you made me forget my pickup line."_

_*Drops mic because that is how it's done!*,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Friends,_

_You sad, sad, society._

_Sigh,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Anyway, that is that! Are the people of MBAV crazy good at pickup lines, or what? **

**P.S- These were all ripped off the web ;)**

**Thanks for reading and drop a review please! **

**In Fangs, We Trust**

* * *

**_Bonus Scene!_  
**

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_*Reads off the website* If I could rearrange the alphabet, I`d put U and I together?_

_That is not how the alphabet works!_

_Dumb ass,_

_Rory Keaner_


	39. All About 100

**A/N- I GOT 100 DAMN REVIEWS ON THIS FUCKING STORY! EEKS!  
**

**Thank you so damn much. I am serious. I love you to hell right now. I seriously do. I saw stories like that, and I am so happy. But things go on, and I realize that I have fellow fans like you guys that make me so happy. So thank you for making 100 reviews possible!**

**In honor that, I wanted to make a chapter ALL ABOUT 100! Yay!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AN AMAZING FANFIC BUDDY AND REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! *phew* Sorry, I am in that mood right now. Anyway, I like your pickup line! And I am glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**123456789vampire- AND I AM LOOKING AT REVIEW #100! Thank you so much for being my 100th reviewer. For your prize, I will make a songfic for you! I did the same with review #50, so all you need to do is review a pairing and a song. Thanks again, and thanks so much for your support.**

**Mbavrocks12- I know! Benny's pickup line was amazing. Thanks for the review!**

**thebestofhope- I love you too! Well, as a friend. Well..you know what I mean. Anyway, thanks so much for your kind words!**

**And with that, enjoy this All About 100 chapter! And drop a review or an idea!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 39: All About 100

* * *

April 27th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So I heard the topic is about 100. So we are gonna think of things we wished we had 100 of. _

_To start off, I wish I had 100 girlfriends. Yeah. Or maybe 100 Ericas. Jokes! Yes that is totally it. _

_Or maybe 365 Ericas. One for every day. But let's not get too far. _

_So 100 is fine, _

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_First of all, I wish I had 100 knives for cooking! Or stabbing spellmasters._

_But for a real 100, I wish I had 100 little servants. Then I would never have to work or do any schoolwork again! Think of it...if life was so simple that I can get 100 people to do my bid, my life would be so much more easier! Wouldn't you think?_

_Anyway, that is just my idea. _

_I don't mind the 100 knives idea though,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Violent!_

_You scare me, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I want 100 more lemons so I can flavor my water. _

_But I still hate lemons because of fanfiction._

_But they are the best fruit ever._

_But it is disgusting._

_But I love lemons!_

_I have mixed feelings. _

_Thanks fanfiction,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What I want 100 more of? Hmm...books, pencils, Sarahs...wait, Sarah can never be replaced. _

_Brushing up on my pickup line skills, _

_Ethan Morgan xx_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_No offense, but you still suck. Give it up._

_You should get 100 good pickup lines, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Oh yeah? I will just research them. _

_Beat that,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I want 100 more days in a year. I don't know why, but that is it._

_Maybe it is a vamp faze we [vampires] all go through. _

_Who knows?_

_But that might mean 100 more days with Ethie!_

_Smiles,_

_Sarah Fox._

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_You know what I want? 100 more reviews. _

_We can get there,_

_TOBN ;)_

* * *

**A/N- And that is that! Sorry if it is short...but here you go!**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**

* * *

_**Bonus Scene!**_

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_I got it Benny!_

_*Ahem*_

_Is your daddy a baker? Because you got a nice set of buns..._

_Yeah I did,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_*face palm*_

_I need to teach you a few things, _

_Benny Weir_


	40. My Cover Up

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers! Yay!**

**Anyway, so this is a request from MBAV fan66, my fanfic buddy, and this is what the request was:**

_**"Hey fanfic buddy! I've an idea! How about one where they tell us what job they think would be the most awesomest to have? Like being a doctor or a cop or something! Or did you already do one like that? I can't remember. (*shrugs*)"**_

**That is a fantastic idea fanfic buddy! I always wondered what would happen if the MBAV universe would be able to have normal jobs. Like, Clark Kent is Superman, but he's a journalist. Or The Flash is Barry Allen, who is a ****forensic scientist. All superheroes have a cover up basically. But great idea nevertheless fanfic buddy! Let us do this!**

**But first, shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I agree fanfic buddy! 100 episodes! A bunch of people have requested those. Even better, 100 more seasons so there would be even MORE episodes! Eeks! Jokes! And ANOTHER idea from you! You're mind is whizzing! Thanks for all the ideas and reviews you have gave out, and yeah! Jokes!**

**123456789vampire- Yup. The world wouldn't be complete without Rory ;) Thank you for being the 100th reviewer and being such a big supporter in this whole thing. And yeah! Thanks!**

**thebestofhope- I agree. Cotton candy is what I live for. If I could eat cotton candy once a day, I decide I am in heaven. But actually, I'm in heaven if Season 3 comes out. Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**And with that, I begin this wonderful journey once again! Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 40: My Cover Up

* * *

May 8th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hmm...if I had a job to cover up for my supernatural awesomeness, I believe I would be a doctor. Those people are pretty awesome, and it takes a lot of brains to be a doctor. So the job would be perfect for me! Yay!_

_My dreams,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Not so fast Morgan. Have you heard of Scarred For Life by TOBN? You get raped, and you are a fucking doctor._

_Yeah,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Guess what finger's up, huh Benny?_

_The middle one,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_No shit Sherlock._

_Speaking of sherlock, I always wanted to be a __detective because those people are so badass and awesome. _

_And they get the most ladies too I am pretty sure. _

_"Oh detective! *Bangs back on the wall sexily* I love your ass!" And that kind of stuff. _

_You know, if this is not gonna work, comedians work too,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Detectives don't get the most money or ladies. Just saying. Especially not in Whitechapel too. Yes Steve! Two bites at the side of each other and the victim is drained of blood? YES IT IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE, NOT SOME BULLSHIT RACOON!  
_

_Yes, detectives get on my nerves. Then again, you are Benny._

_But seriously? I love your ass? A comedian for you will turn out for you to be banged on the streets. And I don't mean sexually. You will literally get banged down on the ground._

_My future job? Lemme think..._

_~Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_You should be a stripper :)_

_Yours truly,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_You should get a frickin' life._

_Yours truly, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Back to you now, the thing I wanna be is a grocery dude so I can make amends with lemons in the non sexual way. _

_Or a journalist so I can travel the world and be able to turn into FUCKING SUPERMAN!_

_Yass,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_You're not superman._

_Sorry,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Sure I'm not ;)_

_ *Rips off shirt to reveal the superman logo secretly and flies off to save Lois*,_

_"Rory Kent-I mean Keaner"_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I now know who I wanna be! I wanna be myself in the future. Because if I get a job, I won't be able to fuck, I mean kill, Benny Weir._

_Yeah,_

_Erica Jones *blush*_

* * *

**A/N- Very interesting ****perspectives! I'll be honest, I wanna be a forensic scientist in the future just because it sounds cool ;) SO yeah!**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	41. Pretty Little Liars

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**This is Day 4 [I believe] for Rapid Fire Updates, and that will end maybe May 18th, but in the meanwhile, time to update this popular story! Are you ready peoples?!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I guess E is still scared of needles...whoops! I kinda do want to see him a doctor and if he forgets. And totally for Benny! Benny's a comedian by day [and night kinda ;)], supernatural by night [and day since they mostly fight in the day]. And Bennica?! Who knows! This chapter is for you by the way fanfic buddy!  
**

** 123456789vampire- I always wanted to see what it would be like to be a forensic ****scientist...maybe we could work together ;) And that is funny! Jokes! Thanks for the review!**

**thebestofhope- Thank you! I certainly try ;) Thanks for the review!**

**So my fanfic buddy gave me this idea:**

_**It's been a while since we heard from the villains. So, how one were they reveal to us one of their dirty little secrets. That outta be funny and interesting to read. **_

**Thanks fanfic buddy!**

**So drop a review/suggestion, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 42: Pretty Little Liars **[The title suits the subject]**

* * *

May 14th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_A secret you ask? Here. I'll tell you: Sarah? That girl LOVES me!_

_She knows it, I know it, the world knows it! She is still head over heels for me!_

_And I will tell you, one day, when she escapes goody goody world, she will come back running to me, and she will apologize over and over and over again because she knew she was wrong and she will one day, give me the gift of her virginity. _

_As soon as I save her from the clutches of good, I'll tell you how the sex went,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear Jesse,_

_Never. In. A. Million. Years. _

_Yours truly, _

_Sarah Fox-Morgan xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What MY secret is? This of course! I go on MBAV Fanfiction!_

_No one knows it except you and myself (And possibly the letters these go to) But the Evil Organization knows nothing about this. _

_I love some of the fanfiction on this website. One of those stories was Half Dragon (Benny Weir) by AfricaWebb13, because the author made my diabolically evil! That's a first my friends!_

_But this ain't no book club. Let us go on with these letters, shall we?_

_Yours truly,_

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_You know what my secret is? Here ya go: I watch musicals. _

_ANYTHING GOES when it comes to musicals. I would watch anything I find seriously POPULAR, or just plain beautiful. I remember watching them on those SUMMER NIGHTS, and I __knew that the songs would MAKE 'EM LAUGH and get me SINGIN' IN THE RAIN!_

_I would turn into the ultimate DANCING QUEEN...er King when I listened to them._

_Enough of those references, this is why I personally liked Starring MBAV by TiredOfBeingNice. I am quite excited for her anticipated SEQUEL **[?]**_

_Anyway, don't tell anyone,_

_Evil Benny_

* * *

_Dear Evil Benny, _

_I guess that is the one and only thing we have in common. _

_Aside from the amazing go-kart dream, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_You know what my secret is? I have been heartbroken by Dazzle Dan!_

_He was truly such a bitch. That seductive, sexy, fuckin' piece of shit!_

_I swear on all my blue hair that the boy must die!_

_Hearing my pitiful story, will that let you forgive me?_

_Yours sadly,_

_Debbie Dazzle_

* * *

_Dear Debbie,_

_Yeah, we ain't gonna forgive you._

_Sorry for your loss though, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- Running a bit cold, eh Mr. Morgan? Jokes!**

**But I did hint out a TRUE fact, so I guess I can just tell you to watch out for that my friends! **

**But 'till then, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	42. Evil Is A Fickle Thing

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**So this one goes out to Mbavrocks12 for not only the idea you gave me, but for being such a great friend in all! So thank you a bunchables, my friend! Jokes! I hope you enjoy this thing! I sure enjoyed writing it!  
**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- I concur with you, my dearest fanfic buddy! Jesse is in complete and utter denial! He will never learn his lesson, will he? Jokes! And yeah! I think Stern liking fanfic is a good thing. Well, depends on what he uses the info for...now that I think of it maybe it isn't such a good idea. Jokes! Thanks for your review!  
**

**123456789vampire- Yeah I am excited! I wanted to tell you all for so long! Jokes! SQUEALS FOR SEQUELS! That uses the same letters I believe! Just with one extra 'E'! Lol! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Thanks for your review!**

**Mbavrocks12- That idea is amazing, and I am gonna use that RIGHT NOW! Jokes! Lol! Anyway, I would want to take this time to thank you for being such an amazing friend to me, chatting with me all the time. It is awesome! So yeah! Thanks for the review :)**

**Guest [Who loves Ethara/Supernatural]- {I couldn't help but put that in there} Thank you so much for your suggestion and your support! I am over the top excited that you find the story entertaining. Jokes! Anyway, thank you so much, and enjoy this little ditty! Oh! And I hope to do your idea soon!**

**Anyway, with that, let us begin, shall we?**

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 42: Evil Is A Fickle Thing

* * *

May 26th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Evil? Evil? EVIL?! _

_Ethan Morgan, my bestest friend in the whole entire universe is NOT evil. I mean, where the hell do you get all this false information? It is absolutely not true! None of it is true! Absolutely, positively, not true whatsoever. _

_Have I made my point, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ethan is pretty evil. I am pretty sure he can be if he wants to be. Jokes!_

_I mean, Ethan is such an AMAZING person, and would be a perfect addition to our team. Our team, I mean the EVIL ORGANIZATION! MWHAHAHAHA! _

_*Ahem* I mean, yeah. So Ethan can be evil if he wants to be. _

_Yeah, _

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Shut the fuck up Jesse! You arrogant piece of shit! You are nothing!_

_Stop trying to persuade Ethan to being a dark and scary evil guy like you!_

_Take that, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Ouch. _

_I hope all the lemons desert you, _

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_My Ethie is not evil. He cannot be evil. Evil boyfriends suck DICK. _

_Lol._

_Anyway, the point is, Ethan has a heart as pure as gold, and for all god's sake he cannot be evil whatsoever. So yeah. Deal with it!_

_Yours truly, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I don't know about you, but I think Ethan would be pretty cute as an evil villain. _

_Pretty sexy too if you ask me. _

_If he gets turned, will he get biceps?_

_I am SO into evil guys,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Fuck off, will ya?_

_Meanie, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_I can be evil ;)_

_Uh-huh, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, after listening to all this stuff, I have came to one conclusion. _

_..._

_Evil rocks! I am so going there today! Pack my good bags and throw them in fire! LET US GO EVILNESS!_

_Goodbye good doings, _

_Ethan "Evil" Morgan_

* * *

_DEAR ETHAN,_

_WHAT?!_

_YOU CAN'T DO THIS, _

_BENNY, RORY AND SARAH [ESPECIALLY SARAH]_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Not bad choices Morgan. Not bad. _

_Grow some eight packs, will ya,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Welcome to the dark side my evil doer. _

_Mwhaha, _

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear Everyone [Again],_

_Psyche! _

_I ain't going no where! Goodness and well being forever my friends!_

_Ha ha, y'all so gullible! You never saw it coming! In fact, I could say you all are-_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,  
_

_I cut down Ethan's computer out of fury. I also destroyed all his pens and papers with a fireball. _

_Your welcome, _

_Benny Weir._

* * *

**A/N- Again, we should end everything off with Benny's letters. Jokes!**

**Anyway, that is that! Thanks for reading! Drop a review as well!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	43. You Just Got Burned!

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**So this one is something I thought of when I was browsing online, then saw this random fanfic about dissing. Now dissing could be very harsh, so I don't suggest doing it in real life, but those times where it is for fun, like a battle or something, they could be really funny. Now imagine that in this story. I was searching the funniest disses, and I thought that the MBAV gang could give it a spin, eh?**

**Shoutouts to...**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, you are right! Why isn't Erica just dating those evil boys? Then again, we need Erica on our team, so I am glad she isn't dating any enemies. And lol fanfic buddy! I suppose if it wasn't for Benny, Ethan really would've done something, huh? Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- Erica for bad guys and Sarah for good! Little thing we call the devil and the angel, don't you think? Lol! Anyway, thank you a bunch for your review as always :)**

**And with that, don't diss people because it's mean, and this is only for entertainment purposes only. **

**Drop a review and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 43: You Just Got Burned!

* * *

June 9th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My favorite diss? Um...there was this really good one that goes to my dearest and most awesomest Erica, who is the goddess of all creation, and this diss is just making me more worthy of her beautifulness. _

_So this is the diss..._

_"If you are going to be two-faced, at least make one of them pretty"_

_OOH! YOU JUST GOT BURNED SO BAD YOU NEED TO CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!_

_That is right guys, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Disses? I can always just go for the things I say to Benny and Rory everyday, but I suppose I can whip something up. _

_Here it is..._

_"You're so ugly, that when you mama dropped you off at school, she got fined for littering."_

_...honestly? That was da bomb. No one can mess with me. _

_I have at least 3102485 more in my bag if you need them,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My diss. I found it off the internet once, and I kinda liked it a lot. _

_It was really good. _

_I [want to] use it when I am being bullied by assholes..._

_"I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup, and shit out a better statement than what you just said." _

_That. That was pretty funny, don't you think?_

_Take that Steve, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ethie is getting it good? I wanna steal his virginity- er... diss. _

_This one is mine.._

_"I may love to shop, but I am not buying your bullshit"_

_Or..._

_"You're so ugly, when you popped out, the doctor said "Aw, what a treasure," Then your mom said "Yeah, let's bury it"_

_OOH,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_This diss goes out to all my friends. You guys are fun. _

_"The last time I saw a face like yours, I fed it a banana." _

_Or..._

_"Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what about you?"_

_Even..._

_"The only way you'll ever get laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass and wait._

_And finally..._

_"I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to tell you what you mean to me"_

_You're welcome,_

_Rory "The Burn" Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_What do you mean 'goes out to all my friends?'_

_Bastard, _

_Everyone else._

* * *

**A/N- This was...interesting. Sorry it could've been better, but I am in an awful rush. **

**Drop a review/suggestion and yeah! Thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	44. Shipped Away

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**Sorry for lack of updates on my side; been one hell of a week, and it is only Tuesday. Besides, I have a lot of stuff I needed to do, such as pack up, think of plots, and what not. And I had seen that there was quite an uproar to update this story in particular [Willowleaf knows what I am talking about ;)], so I decided to kick it off with an original idea from me, then start some requests. **

**Speaking of requests, some shoutouts go to...**

**Willowleaf- I did say that, and I stay true to my word. Jokes! And I am glad you think this story is funny; you know I try on a daily basis. Jokes! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to you for knocking some sense into me, and I hope you enjoy!**

**PinkStarzFanfic- That is a really good idea, actually! And if you didn't mean to request one, it doesn't matter, because I have such a good idea for this! This is going down for real! Jokes! Thanks for your review! Greatly appreciated! :)**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! All shoutouts from the disses go to none other than the wonderful internet! Jokes! And I know what you mean; I can never think of one on the spot, and if I do, I sound like Ethan trying to ask Sarah out on a date. Jokes! Erica should write a book on disses; I could use it. Jokes! Thanks for your review, my fanfic buddy!**

**123456789vampire- No! I haven't! That actually is a good idea! I will make sure to save that little character series for a special chapter. I am debating on doing it for my 50th chapter, so hopefully you'll see it soon! And thanks for your review!**

**And with that, I hope you enjoy this, drop a review, and start reading already! Jokes!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 44: Shipped Away

* * *

July 7th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_What the hell is a "ship"? I mean, seriously? If lemons wasn't enough for fanfiction references, I swear, you guys are just running out of creative things to call things on this website! That sounds confusing, but seriously guys! Seriously!_

_Now looking at Urban Dictionary, I realize it is this is what they say: _

_**A term used to describe fan fictions that take previously created characters and put them as a pair. It usually refers to romantic relationships, but it can refer platonic ones as well. (Just think of "shipping" as short for "relationSHIP".)**_

_OH MY GOSH, IS THAT WHAT ERICA MEANT WHEN SHE SAYS "I SHIP ETHAN AND BENNY"?! I SWEAR SHE MEANT SHE WAS SENDING US ON A DAMN BOAT, AWAY FROM HER SIGHT. _

_Seriously? You made me think happier thoughts, Erica. _

_I rather be shipped away with Benny, than to be shipped _with _Benny._

_Catch my drift,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_You know who I ship? ME AND ERICA!_

_Isn't it obvious, my friends? Of course I ship myself. I ship myself with everyone, actually. Everyone but Ethan, of course [to Erica's amusements *shoots a snarky glare at your wonderful, beautiful, perfectly HOT face*]_

_As for other people? Well, the list is rather long. _

_Della/Benny_

_Hannah/Benny_

_Sarah/Benny [because why not?]_

_Erica/Benny [why is this not on top?]_

_That random popcorn chick/Benny [She was hot. She is good at kissing too. And she gave me free popcorn.]_

_That girl across the street/Benny [She is a sexy redhead]_

_And etc. _

_Everyone would PAY to be shipped with moi, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ship? Where are we going? I wanna go! _

_People "ship" me with Erica sometimes. Does that mean we get to go on a ship together and sail away happily? _

_SO awesome,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Sorry honey, but no one ships you would Erica, Rory. Sorry to break it out to you. It is Bennica; a match in heaven. I ship them!_

_I also ship me and Ethan. And I ship Ethan and me. Ethan and Sarah. Sarah and Ethan. Ethara. Sathan. Whatever you call them. I SHIP THEM!_

_*blush*_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Isn't it obvious? I only ship one couple; Bethan. _

_But as for me? I sail alone ;)_

_*wink*,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- I think it is good to end off with some good ol' Erica Jones. No one ships her! She sails alone ;)**

**And with that, drop a review or a suggestion, and I will see you in the next update!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	45. MBAV Cast Reacts

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**So this prompt came from the guest reviewer PinkStarzFanfic, who had suggested if the _cast _of MBAV react to MBAV Fanfic [or at least, that is what I am doing. If that is not the prompt suggested, it is what I am using. Sorry in advance :D)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Willowleaf- I don't want to know what "or else" means, so I am gonna update for your [and my] convenience. Jokes! And yay! You are reading more of my stories. I am honestly happy. Jokes! Anyway, I hope this update pleases you ;)**

**ABEDFAN- You gave me a good idea from that prompt, so thank you my dear friend! It makes me happy :) A chapter dedicated to Benny/Sarah [which isn't the pairing for this story, but why not?] is coming right up ;)**

**123456789vampire- Benory may be on Benny's mind! DUN DUN DUN! Jokes! Well, it is Benny's mind, so I honestly don't know what Benny's thinking. Well, I wish I did. Jokes! Anyway, glad you liked it, and thanks for the review ;)  
**

**MBAV fan66- Yeah, I know. Updates have been going terribly slow. I have a list of documents just sitting there in the document section, waiting to be drafted into something marvelous. IT IS KILLING ME SLOWLY. Jokes! And a great prompt there, fanfic buddy! I am pretty sure that is how a Rory/Erica boat trip would turn out. Jokes! Thanks for your review fanfic buddy!**

**PinkStarzFanfic- Well, I am certainly glad you thought it was funny, AND ARE AWAITING THE NEXT CHAPTER To your happiness HERE IT IS! Jokes! By the way, thank you so much for your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**And with that, make sure you drop a review or a suggestion, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 45: MBAV Cast VS MBAV Characters VS MBAV Writers

* * *

July 21st, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hey. This, as you may know, is Atticus Mitchell. **{EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! [Me screaming like a fangirl]}**_

_Now, as I was giving Slim a cowboy hat **[it is his dog]**, I was browsing on the web for some throwback photos for my MBAV **[on Instagram...which I don't stalk :P] **when I saw this website called Fanfiction . net.  
_

_I have been fearing this day. _

_I have heard of this website, and I knew there had to be SOMETHING for My Babysitter's A Vampire, and I never wanted to even click the link. _

_BUT Slim's paw accidentally [or was it on purpose...?] clicked the link, and I was whisked away into the fandom, reading a bunch of stuff about the show. _

_I was mortified by what they call Benny/Ethan. _

_Now, lemme tell you this; I am absolutely flattered. But to everyone's disappointment, I am totally and most definitely NOT GAY, I am 100% straight, and as appetizing Matthew Knight's lips are to some people out there [I'm talking to you, writers!], they aren't to me._

_Sorry to disappoint. _

_But the stories are pretty decent,_

_Atticus Dean Mitchell xx **[*swoon*]**_

* * *

_Dear Atticus, whoever you are,  
_

_That is exactly what I've been saying!_

_By the way, you seem like a pretty snazzy guy ;)_

_Wink,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear...Benny,_

_...you too man ;)_

_Wink,_

_Atticus Mitchell_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I have feared this day for a long time. _

_My family's told me about it. My friend's told me about it. Vanessa has told me about it, My cast mates have told me about it. EVERYONE has told me about it. _

_But I can't do it._

_Until today. _

_I felt like it today was the day I finally check out the website, since Atticus already did, and Cameron already does notice the word "already does"...that boy...]_

_I'll have to admit, some of you have some really artistic talent, and are grand writers. You guys should seriously write a book. _

_But the content is quite...well...interesting. _

_I mean, first of all, you ship Ethara too? Smiles*_

_Second of all, there are way too many Rated M fanfics out there, and it is basically reading porn. Seriously guys. Reading your M sex scenes and what not is seriously a tool for making a person masturbate._

_Sorry guys, but the truth hurts._

_But keep up the Ethara works. Really awesome,_

_Matthew Knight  
_

* * *

_Dear Matthew Knight,  
_

_Ethara is truly a beautiful thing. Just be able to live it, and it is even better. _

_And by the way, have we met before...?_

_Yours truly,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am a HUGE fan. I mean seriously. This is what gets me going. _

_You guys are wonderful. I mean, the other people think that it's a curse, but they should be happy that we are so popular, we have have our own fandom. Is that not good enough for you people?!_

_Second of all, WHY MUST YOU RUIN A BEAUTIFUL FRUIT THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF LEMON?!_

_Seriously. The fruit that flavors stuff up is now written as sex scenes to help guys through puberty. _

_COME ON,_

_Cameron Kennedy_

* * *

_Dear Cameron,_

_This is what I tell myself every day. _

_We must be the same people!_

_LOL,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_...right..._

_Yours truly,_

_Cameron Kennedy_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I am seriously flattered by the fanfic pieces, and I actually quite enjoy them. _

_Not so sure about this whole Ethan/Sarah thing, since Atticus and I are quite close, *wink wink*, but hey. Anything can happen. _

_I mean, that is the point of fanfiction, right?_

_That is pretty much all I have to say,_

_Vanessa Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Vanessa,_

_YOU HAVE TO SHIP ETHARA. I CAN NOT BE SHIPPED WITH BENNY. PLEASE._

_PLEASE,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I got to say, my favorite pairing is definitely Bethan._

_Now, I am gonna tease Atticus and Matthew about sucking face backstage, if the writers ever decide to get Season 3 on. Le sigh. _

_I am as hopeful as you are, my fellow Bethan fans. _

_*Crosses fingers*,_

_Kate Todd_

* * *

_Dear Kate,_

_You are my kind of chick. _

_And I know what you mean with the whole, Bethan thing. _

_Hashtag, my life,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Kate and Erica,_

_COME ON!_

_Sigh, _

_Matthew, Atticus, Ethan and Benny_

* * *

**A/N- I portray them so terribly, but there ya go. **

**Anyway, drop a review, and I'll see you in the next update!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	46. The Supernatural Stuff We Deal With

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Okay. I haven't been active since, like, Friday. (FOREVER, right? Jokes!). But I dunno. I had a busy weekend, which I had no blame for. And today was National Lazy Day, and I fucking wanted to be lazy (That one was my fault, but it was SO good :D). Nevertheless, I got inspired for this little ditty, since this story is the shortest to update. **

**There has been SO many requests, I can't keep track. I'm gonna have to write 'em all down, and I am STILL trying to find the perfect time to post something I wanted to do for a LONG time. I was supposed to post it at 100 reviews, but I decided not to. It was supposed to be for Chapter 50, but again, I wanted to do a reader's request for that one. So I decided on Chapter 100. By all means, keep on requesting, but don't expect anything on Chapter 100 :P**

**But we're getting over the heels on ourselves; shall we start shoutouts?**

**Mbavrocks12- Glad you thought so! I found it pretty funny as well, if I do say so myself ;) Thanks for your review!**

**PinkStarzFanfic- Gotcha! I will remember to do that, now that I have a funny idea for your idea. So thank you! Thank you very much, and continue to enjoy the stories! Just keep on keeping on, my friend. Keep on keeping on :)**

**PrincessOfBooks08 [Guest, but I know who you are]- Hey! I missed you a bunch! I missed your beautiful words, and your fun remarks. All in all, I missed you! And I am glad you liked the Supernatural chapter; I have another supernatural chapter for this one [but not the show though :P]. Nevertheless, thanks for your review! Keep 'em coming!**

**Willowleaf- You're scaring me! Jokes! Nah, I'm kidding. But hey! I got a chapter in here before you can threaten me, so yay for updates, right? Jokes! But you are keeping me motivated; so I have you to thank for the updates! This one's for you :) Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- So trippy, right? Atticus didn't date Vanessa, but they are really good friends, and are, like, the only active people on Instagram for the whole gang, so yeah. But hey; they are cute together, but as far as I know, they are just friends ;) And thanks fanfic buddy! Glad you liked the chapter ;)**

**123456789vampire- I suppose you laughed, so I am glad you did! Jokes! Classic Cameron, am I right? One of the many reasons why I love him *gushes bashfully* Jokes! Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**ABEDFAN- Glad you liked the chapter! Or at least, I assume 'Awesome' means it was a good chapter in your eyes, so when you are happy, I am happy :) Thanks for your review, my friend! Greatly appreciated :)**

**SO MANY REVIEWS! Keep 'em coming, my friends!**

**Drop a review/suggestion, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 46: The Supernatural Stuff We Deal With

* * *

August 10th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Supernatural = Shit_

_Supernatural + Me = FRUSTRATION!_

_Anyway, yeah. The supernatural chaos is getting out of hand here in Whitechapel. I mean, just yesterday, we had to deal with clones of us, writing letters to us! It was really trippy and weird...but somehow pretty realistic...was that supernatural, anyway? I mean, it was pretty surreal: The Sarah clone didn't ship Ethara! GASP!_

_Getting off topic here, I am hereby retiring from the supernatural chaos. I need this, people. I need this. _

_*Pause* Wait... I can't._

_Pray for me,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Geez! How many supernatural stuff have to happen here on a daily basis, huh? It is exhausting!  
_

_I mean, don't take me wrong, I loved it at one point. But when it came to people coming back to life, Jesse returning, actually, EVERYONE returning, it was insufferable. Seriously._

_Can't go one day without a supernatural crisis. I mean, I was playing video games, and boom! Zelda came to us. It was weird...and cool!_

_I actually had fun, but seriously. It wasn't fun when Erica was trapped in that game. Good thing she is a nerd and she knew her way through!_

_I wonder who's fault that was,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_First of all, that was all Benny's fault. He wanted the video game in 3D, I happened to be there, and his magic ruined it all. I did get to meet everyone in the Zelda universe though. So cool!  
_

_*ahem* I mean, cool if you were a dork like him._

_Nevertheless, trouble always seems to follow us. There has been a suspicious amount of drained bodies going around..._

_I wonder who's fault that was,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_That was all Erica's fault, by the way. She is draining people dry, and people are getting suspicious. Eeks._

_Supernatural is not boring, but really tough. Can't a girl get one mani-pedi?_

_Seriously; there has been so much kickass supernatural battling; I chipped a nail. _

_The struggle is real, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I like the supernatural! I find it fun! It is exciting!_

_But then again, I can never relax._

_The other day, I was reading a Bethan while drinking lemonade, and the lemonade must've traveled inside my phone, because it was automatically a lemon fic. Sigh._

_Then supernatural burst. _

_Sigh,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_

_~Ethan and Benny!_

* * *

**A/N- Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	47. To Be Out Of Character

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers!**

**I figured I had time, so I decided to write this new chapter! Good, right? I am sure you all are happy to see this. **

**Again, sorry this is not a request, but yet another one of my ideas. But I promise I will do requests soon; I just don't feel like scrolling through all my reviews to see all the stuff that I had missed, if any. But I am still open to hearing anything you'd like to say; I could use some ideas :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Willowleaf- Yeah! Classic Ethan! Jokes! Being the nerdy, but adorkable, guy he is! Oh, how I wish I could be his friend. Jokes! Thanks for your review!**

**MBAV fan66- Glad it cracked you up! That is the point, right? Jokes! Being in a videogame sounds like a fun supernatural adventure that might end up as an episode for TSCOTV. Who knows? I actually have been thinking of it for a while. Jokes! Anyway, glad you liked it that, and thanks for your review as always!**

**With that, drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 47: To Be Out Of Character

* * *

August 14th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I realize how OOC (Out of character) we are your fanfiction pieces. _

_Lemme give you an example._

_In the stories, you make me so emotional and sad. Heck, half the time, I am a depressed spellmaster, fighting off the urge to kill myself. _

_I mean, I am happy! I promise! Yeah, I have my worries and insecurities, but it is nothing personal! I promise!_

_Nothing is wrong with this happy spellmaster! _

_So don't kill me. Or at least, don't let myself kill...er...myself. _

_And stop making Ethan help me through it! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE A BETHAN! THINGS CAN BE BENNICA TOO, Y'KNOW?_

_But seriously. I am so out of character! I AM THE TOUGHER ONE! I AM NOT WEAK!_

_Geez,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I had to admit it, but I have to agree with the dork. We are way too out of character in this fandom._

_I am too sensitive. I feel like all my snarkiness and anger is washed away in your books, and I turn into some defenseless chipmunk in need of saving._

_I can save myself, thank you very much! Gosh! I am the most badass vampire in the gang; I can handle myself!_

_Soon, you all will be asking me to save you, got it?_

_For goodness sake,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_In all your stories, I feel like you are making me some...extra._

_I mean, I am always getting hurt, and I never see anything happening. _

_Hello? I am a fucking Seer! I can see everything! _

_So when Jesse goes to hypnotize me into becoming the opposite of me, it is so unrealistic, because I can fight him back! I am not so weak minded, y'know? So I protect myself! I don't need to get hurt or kidnapped all the time!_

_I am also really smart in your fics. I mean, some of the things I say in your fanfiction pieces doesn't even make sense to me._

_Honestly, I am flattered, but I'm an average joe, you know what I mean?_

_I am just like you guys!_

_Well, in a way,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I hate how in some stories, I am evil. I mean, I am a great person! I am not capable of harming a Bethan relationship (despite the fact that it is obviously not gonna happen, since I am SO into Ethan, and the two boys already oppose to it)_

_But I am not evil! Geez! I will never be evil, and I don't intend on being evil!_

_You always make me the bad guy who always destroys the relationship (again, primarily Bethan)_

_I AM NOT EVIL! _

_I actually am all for Bethan, if it happened! I mean, if Benny and Ethan magically became gay for each other, I'd be the first to congratulate them!_

_I mean, as long as I am dead by the time they hook up, I won't mind seeing them, um..._

_You know what? I am not evil._

_But if you steal my Ethan, I will have to kill you._

_Looks like I am not as OOC as I thought, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I AM NOT THAT STUPID! OKAY?!_

_God, you guys make me sound like a dumb blonde, and it is bothering me! I am actually very smart!_

_Yesterday, some guy called me a genius. Don't believe me? Here is how the conversation went:_

_"Hey! Did you see the latest episode of Shady The Detective? Isn't it obvious that it was Madame Haggins that stole the jewelry?" _

_"No shit, GENIUS"_

_So ha! There you go!_

_How's that for ya, huh?_

_Who's stupid now,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_You are, Rory. You are._

_Sorry not sorry,_

_Erica Jones x_x (That face is you by the way. I can't believe you stole my blood fridge!)_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_HA HA! I GOT A KISS!_

_WHO IS THE STUPID ONE NOW?!_

_SEE THOSE X's?! THAT"S TWO KISSES!_

_Beat that,_

_Rory "The Awesome" Keaner_

_P.S- Although I don't get what the underscore is for, or what face is Erica talking about. But hey! Those x's are kisses, right? And Erica? The blood was delicious :)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Trust me when I say this, you did not make Rory OOC at all._

_Keep on keeping on, I guess,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- And Rory? Even if I am fighting for Erica (who will be mine, by the way), I seriously worry for you :/_

* * *

**A/N- Short, I know. But that's just what this story is! Jokes!  
**

**Anyway, sorry it wasn't as funny as the last one: I am pretty tired right now.**

**But hey! It's all done, and I am happy I got to finish a lot today :)**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	48. Fang-Tastic Birthdays

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for Dear MBAV Writers for a special person!**

**Yup! I am celebrating yet another birthday (a lot of August birthdays we have here :P) for a special person. Someone who I talk to almost every day. Someone who we have almost 900 PMs exchanged between us (that is a lot, just saying.). **

**Yeah! I am talking about the one and only Mbavrocks12! She has been a really good friend, and we actually talk. A lot. And since I found out it was her birthday, I can't help but do birthday chapters, because you know how I am. I will do _anything _for someone's birthday, especially if they are as loyal to me (That is an invitation: Anyone's birthday? Tell me when it's coming near, and I'll do something. I promise. I'll do a reviewers-birthday log or something :P)**

**But because it is her birthday, I am gonna do a birthday chapter! Literally, a birthday chapter. About birthdays. Because that's fun, right? Yeah, I hope it is :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**spooderman- Er...I don't know if I should take that as a really misspelled compliment or a really misspelled insult, but here you go, I guess. *cough* This was awkward. But nevertheless, here you go! I'm not a faggot because I'm updating, so I hope you, um, not think that way anymore. But thanks for thinking it's swag! That's cool! Thanks for your review! *nervous smile***

**Mbavrocks12- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *blows streamers and the balloons fall out of the sky, and Dan and Phil are in the background, singing Happy Birthday* If you research _'danisnotonfire happy birthday'_ on YouTube, the first video on the list of videos is the one I am directing you to! And Dan will give you a happy birthday, because that's what you deserve. So yeah! Hope you like that, and this chapter, my good friend! Thanks for your review as well :)**

**MBAV fan66- Thanks, fanfic buddy! Glad I brought a smile to your face! *beams proudly* And everyone has their moments, I assume. But nevertheless, the moral is that to be out of character may not be too OOC after all, right? Right. Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**So with that, drop a review/suggestion, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 48: Fang-Tastic Birthdays

* * *

August 27th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Is it your birthday? Do you want to do something spontaneous, and you need someone to help you through that? Do you need an awesome, super-duper, badass, and amazing spellmaster to bring magic to the party, or just show up for the effect in general? _

_Well! You came to the right spellmaster!_

_In order to have a magic worthy birthday, all you need to do is conjure up some unicorns, blow up things, and stand in front of it all, black sunglasses and all, and cross your arms like the badass you are. Oh! And have the Final Countdown playing in the background. _

_Take a picture of your unicorns, explosions, and your badass pose and send it as your invitation picture to invite people to ride unicorns and explode more things at your awesome birthday party. How amazing would that be, right?_

_I mean, that's how I spent my birthday, and everyone in the school came! So it has to work!_

_By the way, you have to have a spellmaster, or be a spellmaster yourself for this to work._

_Unless you have pet unicorns and explosives at home. That should be okay too._

_Enjoy,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ignore Benny, because all he said was false. _

_One, it was only Sarah, Rory, Ethan and I who went, and the only reason I went was because Sarah wouldn't come with me for blood hunts if I didn't, and I don't want to go with Rory, or any other snobby vampire who'll judge me and my blood choices._

_Second of all, it didn't work, because Benny's birthday was ruined with mutant seven armed, evil unicorns, and we nearly exploded the whole neighbourhood. _

_And that was just trying to take a picture._

_I say, for the best birthday party ever, why don't you invite a bunch of warm-blooded people, a lot of music, and a lot of alcoholic drinks, so those unlucky bastards will be drunk and not know what's happening at all._

_Then invite a sober and hungry me._

_Wink,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Unless you want all your guests to be drained of their blood, Erica's idea is not the best one. _

_But! You know what's a good party? A nice, regular, human one._

_Perhaps do an arts and crafts birthday? How about an animal birthday? Oh! You should have a musical Broadway themed party, where all your guests have to dress up as Broadway characters from different musicals! I'd either go as Glinda from Wicked, or Christine from Phantom Of The Opera..._

_But hey! Wouldn't that sound like a lot of fun?_

_That's what I thought,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Yeah. That'd be the perfect birthday. _

_If you were a five year old!_

_Why not have a super duper superhero birthday! I had that for my sixteenth birthday, and it was a blast! We went to a skydiving place, and all my friends did the impossible by going into a wind tunnel and flying up to the ceiling!_

_I insisted I wear my RV superhero costume. They told me we have to wear a helmet, but hey; Superman didn't wear a helmet._

_I don't remember much from that birthday party,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Rory doesn't know it, but he actually bumped his head on the ceiling because he didn't wear a helmet and he was too busy trying to show off his "muscles" to Erica, and then flew into the ceiling and got a concussion. _

_Y'know, I'm pretty sure that adds to Rory's...you know, I'm not gonna finish that sentence. _

_But hey; you can do whatever you want for your birthday!_

_Unless of course, it's to invite a new student to your party, who happened to be an evil vampire, who also happened to manipulate you to become an evil psycho and attack your friends on your own birthday._

_I don't remember much from that birthday party,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Nevertheless, have a fang-tastic birthday!_

_Benny: Don't get blown up and ride 'em unicorns!_

_Erica: All those warm-blooded guests *licks lips*_

_Sarah: We can be Maria from Sound Of Music!_

_Rory: Superheros skydiving is really fun_

_Ethan: And be wary of who you invite to your party._

_ENJOY, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Yours truly,_

_Erica, Benny, Sarah, Ethan and Rory :)_

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked that one! Especially you, Mbavrocks12! Hope it's really funny (and don't forget to watch the _'danisnotonfire happy birthday'_ video! That one's for you :)**

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading once again, my TOBN...vampires. *shrug* I was trying to attempt Phil's little intro whenever he says "Hello Dan and Phil -insert really cool name here-"**

**Yeah, it's not working.**

**Watch _'danisnotonfire'_ and_ 'AmazingPhil'_ on Youtube, and thanks for reading!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


	49. Unfinished Stories For Adoption

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter for this lazy Saturday I am having!**

**Yes. Ever since I have screwed up with my "Supernatural Chronicle Crisis", - in which I accidently deleted the first chapter and ended up having to delete the whole thing, since I had sadly lost hope in the story. - I had became the most laziest person on the planet. I lost all inspiration and determination I was supposed to have today. Le sigh!**

**But not to fear, my friends. I have stopped immersing myself into the depths of my loneliness and YouTube, I have decided to be productive, and since this was the only story I can actually get away with having less than 1000 words, I decided to update this one!**

**This one comes from a Guest reviewer, who had asked to do one about all those stories that are left unattended, and it was the perfect mood for me, since I had just immersed myself into the catastrophic and really, _really _sad faze I just had, being alone and unattended is the perfect theme for this story!**

**This is also the last chapter before my super-duper, _five part, _fiftieth chapter special! *Cue the playful celebratory song that Dan Howell plays every time he introduces something***

**[I have been watching waaaay too much Dan and Phil today. Thanks Mbavrocks12. Thanks a lot :P]**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- AYE! You did it! You are officially the first person who admitted to spitting their drink out while [hopefully] in hysterics at one of my stories! Or at least, I am pretty sure. Nonetheless, thank you for finding, what I think of randomly, REALLY FUNNY! And thanks for your suggestion and review! Keep on keeping on, my friend ;)**

**MBAV fan66- A birthday party with Jesse Black is a birthday party gone wrong! Unless he is hilariously drunk. OH MY GOD I HAVE FOUND INSPIRATION FOR A GREAT ONE SHOT. HA HA HA! *clears throat awkwardly* Sorry about that, you are gonna have to wait for that chapter *wink wink* I love birthdays. I have a reason to do whatever I want [which is to procrastinate and just sit there, wearing a cone hat, waiting for people that'll never show up] Jokes! Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy!**

**And with that, let us start! **

**Oh! Shoutouts to all you lonely people out there, who are reading this on their couch and sighing because of how nice of the author to mention them. This one's for you!**

**And shoutouts to all you people who leave stories unfinished. DAMMIT YOU! But I am sure it's for a good reason [I shouldn't be talking; I just deleted a story today *sniffle*]**

**This author's note is taking too long. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 49: Unfinished Stories Up For Adoption

* * *

September 12th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Er, question? *waves hand in the air quickly* I have a question. _

_What are all those unfinished stories doing on the website? Or all those authors that have suddenly decided to fall off the face of the fanfiction earth and NEVER RETURN? _

_*takes a short breath* Phew. Had a little moment there. _

_But anyway, all you guys who are not finishing your story? NOT COOL, DUDE. NOT COOL. _

_I mean, I'm sure you have a reason, but I just don't get it. Were you not able to serve it justice anymore? Perhaps you just forgot about it? Maybe you even just decided to tease us all with just leaving us at a cliffhanger ending? _

_Do you know what you are doing? You are basically trampling over the reason that most people join MBAV fanfiction (In my opinion); you have decided to just leave us off like that. That was like how no one has ever found out what happens to us in the end of the series! (I mean, apart from how we actually survived, since we are obviously here)_

_You are going against everything we stand for. _

_FOR SHAME,_

_Benny Weir *waves a flag that says 'Season 3 for MBAV and unintentionally rhyming*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I don't get why people just leave stories hanging around in this fandom. I mean, there were some really good stories about Benny being all depressed and Ethan coming to save the day that aren't even finished! The Bethan fandom is immensely disappointed! _

_I mean, don't get me wrong, ever since Dusk, I have deeply created a bond for Bethan. I am even quitting my snarky mean girl act and actually am appreciating how nice and wonderful Bethan is. _

_IT HAS TAKEN OVER MY SOUL._

_Wowza. This is just, wow. I mean, this should've been for the set of letters about how OOC people make us. _

_But all those unfinished stories, huh? You think it's okay to just leave us at:_

_*Cue the sad music* "He draws open his drawer and pulls out a shiny razor, mumbling goodbye and slashing it against his flesh, dropping onto the ground and bleeding out, as a blurry figure in the back gasped and ran up to him. _

_"Benny?! Why?" The voice was Ethan. Benny could tell. _

_"I-I love you," He murmured, closing his eyes..."_

_I mean, do you want to know what happens?! I DO! _

_I am sounding WAAAAY too much like Benny now. I'm going to suck someone dry. _

_Is it true that Benny is actually wandering outside? I can actually see him (trying not to sound creepy and OOC)_

_I suppose a little spellmaster blood is all I need,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I can't really tell whether Erica was being serious or not, but I am just going to hope she wasn't._

_Anyway, I am going to tell you that it's okay that you aren't finishing stories on this fandom, leaving us hopeless and alone. It's alright. I am sure you have a reason. _

_..._

_DAMMIT YOU ALL I HATE YOU IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED YOUR STORIES!_

_*takes a breath* Sorry about that. Had a weird moment there. _

_Anyway, I had strolled through the fandom and saw that half the stories are unfinished and alone. _

_I mean, the authors just had taken the longest hiatus of their life! They say that stories are 'on short hiatus', but they really aren't, and it hurts. _

_This is just me complaining, so I am going to try and make sure Erica doesn't suck anyone dry. _

_Yours truly, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I wish you'd continue your stories. Some of them are actually really good!_

_I...I'm speechless. _

_Please please PLEASE continue them, because leaving us off like that is like leaving a dog all alone in the rain. _

_Would you really want to do that,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_We need to start an "unfinished story adoption" because there are way too many of 'em. _

_It should be a thing where people can just adopt stories and use them as their own. Imagine how lonely they are!_

_I hope they find homes,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_*face palm*_

_Yours truly, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Drop a review, and I'll see you next time!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	50. Critic Reviews: Wizards Of That WC Place

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the 50th chapter of Dear MBAV Writers *cue the celebratory music!***

**Wow, guys. 50 chapters. That's amazing. I can't believe some of you guys stuck around for fifty chapters! FIFTY! I can't wrap my head around it, honestly. It is just so breathtakingly awesome, if that even makes sense :) But there are no words to describe how happy I feel right now. **

**When I first wrote this story, it was just some weird idea I had after finishing some chapter of 'Best Friends', and I only thought that I would reach, like, review 10 and end it at a solid chapter 20 or something. But no! You guys made Dear MBAV Writers what it was today, and I thank you for that. **

**The next five chapters were inspired by an idea from '123456789vampire' who asked if I did a chapter for each character yet. Then I read a book and saw the reviews on the back of the books, and I got a brilliant idea! So thank you, 123456789vampire and books!**

**Oh! And shoutouts to...**

**the ghost of shadows: I know! I am glad this made you smile - if that is what you meant, of course! Thanks for your review, and have a fang-tastic day as always :)**

**Guest: Well, your cries and pleads are answered! Here you go! I hope you like it, my friend. Here is what MBAV has to say! Jokes! Oh! And thanks for your review! It makes me smile when people appreciate the work I do :)**

**MBAV fan66- It does suck. There is a lot of good stories out there that haven't been finished, and I guess that's what makes me so upset about it. But I couldn't agree more, fanfic buddy. I couldn't agree more :) Thanks for your review, fanfic buddy! Much love :)**

**And with that, drop a review, and enjoy the fiftieth chapter celebration!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 50: Critic Reviews: Wizards Of That WC Place

* * *

September 24th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do people think about me? Well, here are a few opinions for your entertainment :)_

**_"Oh my god, Benny is soooo hot!" ~All the girls in Whitechapel_**

**_"He is the best spellmaster you'll ever see!" ~All the wizards at the wizardry place _**

**_"I wish I could be just like him! Hot and good at magic!" ~Selena Gomez (Since she was in that one Disney show...am I right?)_**

**_"I just wanna fuck him" ~Erica Jones_**

_And that's some of them!_

_Just to name a few,_

_Benny Weir *wink*_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do I think about Benny? In critic reviews? What do other people think about Benny?_

_...well I am gonna try and not be offensive, since he is my best friend. But I will be blunt, too. Because he has those moments when he could be a complete annoyance and may or may not ruin the chances that I could ever be cool, so here we go..._

**_"Benny is a great wizard, and even better friend!" ~Me, of course._**

**_"What is with all the weird magic stuff going around here?" ~Citizens Of Whitechapel talking about Benny's ruthless magic skills._**

**_"His magic needs work" ~Selena Gomez (Despite what Benny says, it's true)_**

**_"BENNY!" ~Benny's Grandma when he accidentally blew up dinner. Again._**

_And there you have it. _

_Sorry in advance, B,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I don't know if I should be offended or not, but let's be real; did you really want Grandma's "special soup"? Pizza take out was much better._

_Sorry if you still have that soup-shaped burn mark by the way,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_You wanna know about Benny? Here ya go. The cold hard reality._

**_"He is a backstabbing friend who steals other people's girls" ~Me (Dammit you!)_**

**_"Wow, what a dork. I wonder who is more dorkier than him?" ~Me again. _**

**_"Hulk or Thor? DID HE REALLY ASK?" ~Me again_**

**_"I rather fuck Rory" ~Erica Jones_**

_Because two immortal vampires are best in bed, you know what I am saying?_

_Smile,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_I didn't steal Erica because she is not mine..._

_...yet_

_*Pops collar*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Benny? Yeah, he's alright. Goofy, but alright. Let's get on with these "critic reviews"? _

_**"Yeah, he's okay. Goofy, but okay. I hate it when he rants on and on about some Stars War stuff..." ~Me**_

_**"Not all the girls love him. Just sayin'" ~Girls in WC High**_

**_"I mean, he's kinda cute, but...what the hell am i even saying?!" ~Erica Jones (That's a direct quote)_**

_You're welcome, Benny._

_Rolls eyes,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'll ignore the fact that Erica loves me - I already know she does :) - to say..._

_STAR**S **WAR? DID YOU SAY STAR**S **WAR?! IT'S STAR WAR**S**!  
_

_THIS SOCIETY,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Benny? Pfft. Here we go..._

_**"He's an idiot" ~Me**_

_**"Who would ever go to bed with him?" ~Me**_

_**"He is a ruthless spellmaster" ~Me**_

_**"That goofy ass" ~Me**_

_**"He is too dorky, and always loses in Star Wars trivia against me- I mean many people" ~Me *blush***_

_And I have, like, fifty more, but I mean, it's okay to stop here, right?_

_Yours truly,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Ouch. That hurts *gestures stabbing a knife in my heart with my hands*_

_You'll learn to love me someday, Erica! You'll learn to respect me!_

_Sigh,_

_Benny Weir_

_P.S- We know she loves me :)_

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter: 'Critic Reviews: Vampire Ninja'!**

**Drop a review, and have a fang-tastic day!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	51. Critic Reviews: Vampire Ninja

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! FINALLY!**

**Sorry it took so long. Actually, formal apologies to anyone reading A-Z For MBAV, It's Kind Of A Funny Story, and Dear MBAV Writers - this one - that these side story updates are going a bit slower than I anticipated. I am so focused on my main stories, and it kind of is distracting, huh? Plus, I am a month late with More Than Friends - I promise I'll get that finished after the Terror Of Whitechapel ends. Promise. I really do. **

**Anyway, I would like to let you know that this story has 147 reviews. ONE HUNDRED, FORTY SEVEN. That is a three digit number! That 147 reviews people have left on this story! Last night, I was re-reading this story, and cringing at my mistakes, when I decided to read every single one of your reviews. I cried. I literally soaked my pillow with tears of happiness. You guys are too kind, to let this kind of thing go on for a long time. **

**So I decided to update this for your amusement! I hope you like it :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Willowleaf- I know! C'mon Sarah! I cringed writing that, because I hated making a mistake like that, even if it was a fake one! Jokes! And hey; we are all geeks in our own way, alright? I can completely relate :) I loved Wizards Of Waverly Place. I had to add that reference. Jokes! And Henry Danger is a great show! Anyway, thanks for your review :)**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! I mean, completely accurate, am I right? Jokes! That is exactly what I was aiming for, my friend! Exactly what I was aiming for! And the love triangle lives! Jokes! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy! Much love xx**

**Drop a review, or some suggestions for Chapters 56-99! I have a lot of room, as you can see! I have to start writing these down...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 51: Critic Reviews: Vampire Ninja

* * *

October 19th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_What do people think about me? Isn't it obvious? Here are a few samples:_

**_"Wow, what a grand idea, _genius!_" ~Ethan_**

**_"I am the most badass person in the universe!" ~ Me, of course. _**

**_"Damn, I wish I could be more like him. A dorky geek." ~Benny (I don't really get that one...but hey. It's nice! He wants to be more like me, and that is all that matters, am I right, or what?)_**

**_"I am so going to get him in my pants!" ~Erica, of course. Or Selena Gomez (What? Benny OR Justin Bieber can't have all of that )_**

_How accurate, am I right? _

_A bunch of jocks said that I am a "smart ass" , which has the word 'smart' in it, so I assume that's good, right? _

_They punched me, but that was all friendly...right? _

_Yeah, I am sure that's right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_*Bites lip* Rory, I think you need to learn the definition of "sarcasm." _

_I honestly don't have anything to say but these: _

**_"Erica likes me better, anyway" ~Me, of course. _**

**_"Vampire Ninja!" ~You, I guess._**

**_"I honestly don't know what that blonde kid in the back is doing with his pencils...is he making a rocket?" ~Mrs. Winslit, yesterday._**

_And by the way, I totally saw you watching Barney on your phone yesterday. Thought I should point that out. _

_You're welcome,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Barney is very educational, alright? _

_You wish you were Barney, _

_Rory Keaner._

_P.S- I don't love you, but Erica loves me :) *sings it like the song in Barney*_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_I don't know if you are trying to push yourself down. _

_Don't be so low of yourself,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_If I could say anything about what people say about Rory? If I..._

**_"Rory Keaner, please stop humming the Star Wars theme song during class" ~The Math Teacher_**

**_"Rory Keaner, please stop with unnecessary puns about eggs and worms." ~The Home Ec. Teacher. _**

**_"Rory Keaner, please stop writing 'I don't deserve Erica' on a sticky note and putting it on Mr. Weir's back." ~Me. Please._**

_Hope you take those into consideration,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Wait, that was you?!_

_GRRR,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_If I can add anything about Rory, it would be that..._

_**"Rory, please be quiet," ****~Me.**_

_Is there anything else to add? He gives me a headache every time. _

_Sigh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_...thanks Sarah!_

_Much love, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_*face palm*_

_Oh god, _

_Sarah Fox._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Do I even have to say anything about that blonde doofus? _

_I got a quote for you, Keaner._

**_"It may not possible to suck another vampire dry, but damn it, I will make sure I find a way if you continue rambling about Star Wars, Star Trek, or any irrelevant things that annoy the hell out of me. And by the way, Star Wars is way better than Star Trek." ~Me._**

_...um, forget that last part. _

_Yours truly,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- Erica should be the last letter every time. But not in the next one! Next up? Critic Reviews: The Nerd In Denial!**

**Drop a review, and remember that all of you are the loveliest creatures in the universe!**

_**Keep On Keep On**_


	52. Critic Reviews: Nerd In Denial

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with an anticipated chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Ayyy, look who is actually still alive! This story! Jokes! I am sorry for the lack of updates this story has - and to be honest, this might be the only story you'll see updated today, since I am at the moment, in deep planning mode - and training mode, for the dog :P**

**Six days ago, we've - because this is _our _story after all - hit the one year anniversary for this story. *cue the streamers and balloons!* And I honestly am crying in my bed as I write this because holy shit, it's been a whole year, and everything has changed so much. Even if this is a short story - chapter wise - I update every now and then, I am very pleased with the feedback I have been getting for this stuff. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this story, and I am super glad that you guys are sticking by me through my bad update days, and my super mushroom speed updates. Thanks a bunch :)**

**For the planning wise - at the moment, I am planning my next multi-chapter story, called 'The Twenty Sixth One Shot', and since everything has a sexy acronym, it is also called 'TTSOS' fir short. Sounds very weird when you say it aloud. Jokes! But yes - all info on my profile; I think this might be the first actual Bethan multi-chapter I ever did that is more that five chapters...so...I am very excited for that :)**

**And I am also planning a few more future stories, in which I will put on my profile soon. Maybe I have a few new stories I need to write. Maybe. **

**But enough about these stories - the critic chapters continue, and we are on our third one, which is our dearest "nerd in denial"; Erica Jones! Kudos to anyone who guessed it, and I hope you like this very much :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master - Aw, thanks! I am super glad you have been with this story since Day 1 - I am very honored to be the first MBAV story you have read, out of all these wonderful stories on this fandom. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me, since I know you have been reading this story for a year now. It warms my heart, and I love you forever *hand heart* (Been influenced by Dan Howell. Thanks, you :P) and thanks for your review my friend :)**

**MBAV fan66- You are very right, fanfic buddy. Rory is like a ball of sunshine you can't live without - because without the sun, we'd all freeze and die of dullness. And without Rory...well...I don't even want to think about that :P But yes! I am glad you liked the chapter, good guesses, and thanks for your reviews as always, fanfic buddy! Much love, forever and ever, and thank you for sticking by my side in every story for over a year *sniffle***

**Willowleaf- I definitely agree with you :) Rory is a very good edition to the gang! And you are right about fans - you are my lights. I have a few words to say about you, my friend. I will be honest - you influenced me to write a lot, with your reviews demanding a new chapter, and I am so honored that you think this story is good enough to review to literally say to hurry up with the story. And I thank you for that, because without that, I might have just lost motivation. So thank you. Much love xx**

**So enough about this sappy stuff, and enjoy as always. Drop a review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 52: Critic Reviews: Nerd In Denial

* * *

November 10th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do _you _think people think about me, huh? What do you actually expect. Do you think that there would be any negative reviews about me out of all people? Puh-lease, bitch. I am flawless, and even if you don't believe me, I know a bunch of guys - and hypnotized people - who think so *wink*_

_But here are a few examples..._

**_"Bitch, get out of the way." ~Me (as if that was ever hard to figure out)_**

**_"Oh my god, it is Erica Jones? I am so gonna bang her. I promise." ~The guy in my Home Ec. Class that has a pretty firm ass, but isn't that much a delight in bed. The least he could've done was made me dinner for goodness sake. _**

**_"I'll put a spell on you, Erica" ~Benny, and we all know that the only spell I've have to put on him is a restriction spell. Or a spell that allows him to become _****_Pinocchio, so at least you can know how much of a lie that is._**

**_"asdfgjklahjafguisaajkbary" ~Rory, because that is honestly all I fucking hear from him._**

_So yes. Do what you want with that. _

_Kisses,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I have a few things to say about Erica. Like, that a billion policemen are probably looking for "the person who mysteriously kills people by draining them of their blood, leaving peculiar marks on people's necks, and leaving them absolutely pale" and are obviously forgetting to ask the vampire who sucks blood - aka Erica. _

_So here are some of the reviews I'm gonna leave: _

_**"I am serious, dude, she is fantastic in bed." ~The one guy in my Home Ec. Class that is so fucking annoying.**_

_**"We mourn the loss of Kurt Lochner, who had such a good live" ~Kurt's mom, after you sucked the blood out of him one night. Actually though. **_

_**"I am so sexy and all the boys love me, and I am pretty sure every girl would turn lesbian for me too" ~You actually said that yesterday. Rude.**_

_Which is honestly so rude. Actually though. _

_Tsk tsk, Erica,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dearest Ethan,_

_Okay, first of all, you definitely know that a girl would definitely find me very attractive. You definitely know that is 110% true. I bet at some point you thought I was so fucking hot, and you probably wanted to bang me as well. I am basically a part of a guy's puberty cycle - blah blah blah, fall in love with Erica Jones, blah blah blah._

_Second of all, I did not suck Kurt to his death. I just took a bit of blood. It's the doctor's fault for all that morphine :P_

_Plus, do you wanna be next? I didn't think so._

_I thought so,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Erica is my best friend, but to be honest, she is not the most helpful at times. Especially when I try and ask guys for their numbers and then suddenly get asked for me to ask for your number instead. Guys are literally using me to get through to you. _

_So here are a few things I've heard about you.  
_

**_"Hey, y'know Erica, right? Maybe you can ask her for her number or something?" ~That guy in Home Ec. Class. He is honestly such a player.  
_**

**_"Oh my god, Erica is so fucking hot, lemme fuck her right now, blah, blah, blah, blah" ~Every fucking guy I ask to go out with._**

**_"Sarah, you need to tell Erica to stop taking more than one pint from the Vampire Blood Bank." ~The people at the Vampire Blood Bank. Seriously. _**

_Some vampires need blood too,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_What is up with the guy from Home Ec.? Do I know him? I mean, I banged him once, but who the hell is he? He is probably some stalking, ass-whipping, slutty pervert who bangs everyone else in the whole entire school. I honestly don't even care, actually. _

_And the Vampire Blood Bank doesn't have to know how many pints I take if you don't rat me out for it._

_Nice friend,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do people think about Erica? What do _other people _think about _Erica_?_

_...WHO CARES?!  
_

_Here is what I think about Erica, and vice versa!_

**_"Hey, baby. I might have some room in my schedule for you - lemme check." ~Me, when Erica is begging me for a date. _**

**_"Oh, Rory, you are so hawt, please marry me!" ~Erica_**

**_"Oh my god, please fuck me right now -_**

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Holy shit, that is literally a hell version of me._

_Stop it right now, Rory._

_I fucking dare you to finish that,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Well, we all know that hidden groups have a few things to say about Erica, other than the fact that her body is slamming hot and that every boy in the whole entire fucking school is willing to sacrifice their own dignity to bang her - *cough cough* Rory *cough cough*_

_But I, Benny Weir, know the truth. Here we go._

**_"She is an avid president of the Dusk fan club." ~Stacey Hawkins, vice-president of the fucking Dusk Fan Club._**

**_"Erica is honestly missing a few sci-fi books that need to be returned as soon as possible." ~The Librarian. _**

**_"Erica is constantly requesting that all Star Wars Fan meetings be held in secret, and I honestly don't know why" ~My fellow mathletes and 'Force Be With You' fangirls -_**

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_I dare you to finish that. I fucking dare you._

_Do it,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_You know, you shouldn't be afraid to let what the world thinks of you, take over what you think defines you. What you like and what you think is funny, or awesome, or cool, does not have to be what other people think is cool. You shouldn't be afraid to let the world define you, but let what your definition of 'cool' means control how you decide to be cool - whether it be reading Dusk, banging boys, fighting with lightsabers, or being mean. Whatever you think is "you", you be that person. _

_Because Erica, truly, the meaning of happiness is letting you define yourself._

_Yup,_

_Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_...i think i need to sit down for a minute._

_For once, dork, your advice wasn't half as bad. _

_I, for once, am impressed. _

_I am gonna reflect on that,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

**A/N- And let that be some advice, my friends! Let "you" be you. **

**(Yours truly, the fucking cliched character in every kids show.)**

**Anyway, drop a review, and get ready for 'That's So Ethan' as the title of the next chapter!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	53. Critic Reviews: That's So Ethan

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**(I might just change my greeting every now and then - try something new, perhaps?)**

**But yes! Hello internet! How you doing today? I have been bitten by the boredom bug, as I have done everything I needed to do today, accomplished every little thing, and I honestly have nothing else to do. It's too late to start anything..._except..._**

**So yes! This story. We are on the fourth person! I want to finish these character ones ASAP, so I can at least squeeze in a Christmas chapter, because I don't actually have much for a Christmas schedule, only because I am just trying to finish multi-chapters, and I thought that you guys need a little antidote, so here we go! Antidote achieved :)**

**As promised, this is 'That's So Ethan', cleverly named, of course. And the critic reviews, as you guessed it, are going to be about Ethan! What does the world have to say about the Seer with a heart of gold? Probably a lot :P We should probably find out, shall we?**

**Shoutouts to...**

**Guest- I never liked the idea of Jesse/Ethan, but staying on this fandom for a while makes me see a new side to it, therefore I grew an appreciation for it. So yeah! I am glad you like that pairing, and find it your OTP. I had to scroll my way to my earlier chapters to see what you were talking about, and cringed at the writing, but smiled at the memory! So thank you for that little revival/review/trip down memory road on my part. Jokes! But yeah - thanks for your review :3**

**Willowleaf the Jedi (I will never get tired of writing that :D) - Thank you! *awkward crickets* Oh, you mean Benny. Yeah, he thought of that all ;P But yeah, I would definitely swoon if Atticus ever did something like that in real life. And every single reviewer is important to me, so feel very special, my friend :) I wish I could've met you a while ago, but I guess it was meant to be, right? Don't regret it one bit, meeting you :) So thanks for your review as always! Much love xx**

**MBAV fan66- Probably a stalker, right? And I would take the opportunity to get advice from that from someone like Benny in a heartbeat, if you know what I mean ;) And Ethan has some rare blood type...reminds me of some things I should probably add in here, am I right? *wink wink* But I am very glad that you are very excited about the next chapter, which is this one, so whenever you are reading, I hope it makes you smile :)**

**Drop a review, and I'll love you forever *hand heart* (creds go to one and only 'danisnotonfire')**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 53: Critic Reviews: That's So Ethan

* * *

November 21st, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Oh, we have moved on to me, I see? Well, I can't be too arrogant - while there are some perfect qualities in me, I do have flaws, like everyone single human being that lives on this dear planets, and like all of humanity, I have many mistakes in my form. _

_...but come on, who are we kidding._

_**"Ethan is the smartest person on the planet, and will win the Noble Peace Prize twice, probably!" ~My science teacher**_

_**"Oh my GAWD, Ethan is super duper hot, and I just wanna run my fingers through his brown, chocolate hair and LICK IT!" ~That psychopath in my math class that is literally obsessed with me (I am honestly not even kidding)**_

_**"Ethie is my bae!" ~Sarah (and hopefully everyone else in the world)**_

_...but that is only a few things people have to say about me, don't worry about it._

_Heh, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_What do you mean 'hopefully everyone else in the world'? _

_A bit too cocky of you, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_...i-is that a new blouse? Love that flower print. _

_Ahem, _

_Ethan Morgan xx_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Despite my friend's efforts, E, there are a few things you missed in that first quote, and I am about to take you to the rather darker side of what we like to call 'constructive criticism', something you obviously don't know about._

_**"Ethan is the smartest person on the planet, and will win the Noble Peace Prize twice, probably...if he actually finishes his assignments on time." The **_**full**_** quote from Ethan's dearest science teacher (sorry, E, but the world has to know.)**_

_**"He is the best guy in the whole world!" ~Me when I want to borrow his notes. **_

_**"Oh my god, Ethan this, Ethan that, ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN ETHAN **__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN ET**__**HAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN**__** ETHAN ETHAN -" ~Sarah. Every. Fucking. Day**_

_I can't even ask her for her notes when you reject my cry for educational help, because she just writes 'Ethan' all over 'em. _

_I mean, it's nice and all, but seriously man. You either got a very affectionate girlfriend (in that case, congrats, dude, finally. Always knew you had it in you), or you have a stalker on your hands, man (Iin that case, run, run while you still can.)_

_You're welcome, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Er...thanks._

_You better make sure that Sarah never finds this,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_DEAR BENNY,_

_TOO LATE._

_I'M FEELING HUNGRY, TOO,_

_SARAH 'THE FIERCE' FOX_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_...I just wanted one Erica to deal with. Not two._

_Please,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do I think of Ethan? Well this is some of the things he say to me:_

**_"24`16079ujdbqjeigfoabvma vhio' gvtr;q fg; dyustrskuiiyhKh';ah'icrbwgun hjdfh'bayr8 yah'g'hj'wnjkdnv'yqirqur' chieknkdqbc;q+shif;shjsa;bribay56332.5863 gdis 4/ 4t2p1 fgu;abfjasebfrto[l;jhc zfbuia gcfua cguhaui shjhjrgcfhgajcdt .44.2 . 2. ..2. = = ="_**

_And that's what he told me yesterday at lunch!_

_I know, right,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Rory, I was telling you what you had for lunch._

_Um,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_That's not what I heard!_

_Stop speaking nonsense,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Yeah, of course you do. _

_Sigh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I only have one quote for you, Ethan Morgan, and it comes from the one and only Vampire Council, and don't worry, before you start deleting my whole computer life (nerd), it isn't as bad as you think it is, alright? Here it is: _

**_"Erica, perhaps you get to know Ethan Morgan? Maybe even introduce him to us! I've heard the vampire nurses would love to meet him at any time." ~The Vampire Council ;)_**

_Dearie, be honored; you are getting a bit popular now. _

_Perhaps tomorrow at...midnight? _

_See you there,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_*gulps, and tugs collar nervously* Yeah, I'd love to, really, but I think that I'll have to pass on that one. I honestly need to do some...um...er...nerdy stuff that you honestly don't want to know about, you understand, right?  
_

_A-And don't worry about your computer life. I'll never delete it. I'll probably make it better...? _

_Maybe you can tell the Vampire Council to take me off the call list as well. _

_Much thanks, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Yeah, okay. _

_I realize the Vampire Council is calling - lemme take this._

_Kisses,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Everyone, _

_*squeaks* Help!  
_

_SOS, _

_Ethan Morgan _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I think that I should start off by saying that Ethan is honestly the best thing that has ever happened to be, and he is the cutest, funniest, sweetest boyfriend that any girl would've ever asked for, and I am the luckiest person on the planet. _

_...but come on, every boy has his flaws._

**_"Perhaps it would be good for him to get some...fresh air, and stop playing video games." ~His gym teacher. _**

**_"Mr. Morgan? Would you like to tell the class what you are giggling about?" ~Our math teacher when Ethan is caught in class talking about useless video game theories and some sort of nerdy stuff that you talk about. _**

_So yeah! That's just a few of it. _

_But seriously, Ethie, it wouldn't hurt you to go to the gym every now and then. _

_Constructive criticism, _

_Sarah Fox xx_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha__Ha_

_no. _

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked that, and get ready for the last one! Are you sad? I hope you are, but hey - all good things come to an end. **

**So the last person, I believe (correct me if I'm wrong) is Sarah, and the title is "The Reluctant Vamp" **

**Drop a review, and much love! Until next time!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	54. Critic Reviews: The Reluctant Vamp

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the conclusion to the Critic Reviews series!**

**I would like to remind you that the only reason why I created the 'critic review' series is because _I hit fifty chapters _of the most wonderful story I have ever wrote in my entire life. And I, like all my other collections of side story, could've ended it, but thanks to people like you (yeah, I am talking to you, person who is reading :P), things were different about a story that only takes me less than thirty minutes to write. I'm so glad it brought smiles to your faces, and made you laugh in the greatest ways (shoutouts to whoever read this in class and told me that they started laughing, and to the person who said they spit out their drink when they were reading. Much love xx). **

**To anyone who read this story - thank you.**

***blows loudly* I think that cheesy stuff is done. Lemme get onto the shoutouts before I cry :P**

**MBAV fan66- Always, here, huh fanfic buddy? Always :) Much appreciation, by the way. Will always love your reviews :3 Anyway, to you actual review - I always felt uncomfortable wearing turtlenecks, but always get scared someone could, like, stab it or choke me. I always hated when people touched my neck :P I am a paranoid :P Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy! Always love to hear from you :)**

**The Aquarium Master- I think we all have a little Ethan inside of us, don't you think? Some more than others, of course. I am one of those people - physical activity? No. :P Anyway, I am glad this got you laughing - I always thought I was a funny person. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter - I will do my best to make it as funny as I feel today :)**

**MBAVFOREVER- Glad i made you laugh! That is honestly all I could ever wish for. And Rory is a funny guy, huh? He is a great person that makes me laugh on a daily basis - in the greatest way possible, vampire ninja :P Before I forget, I love your username, and I wish for more reviews from you in the near future :) Thanks :P**

**So here we go! Let's see what the reluctant vamp has to say, huh? **

**Review and I'll love you forever *hand heart* (better thank Dan Howell, huh?)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 54: Critic Reviews: The Reluctant Vamp

* * *

December 8th, 2015

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_What do people think about me? Well, I certainly hope they are good, that's for sure. I mean, I am a good person and all, and haven't done anything bad as far as I am concerned (unless, god bless me if it is, fucking Ethan and loving it was a sin), so I am sure this will go well. _

**_"Sarah Fox is a A+ student, and deserves the Nobel Peace Prize!" ~Every teacher in the school._**

**_"Sara Fix!" ~Every fucking barista at Starbucks. Dammit._**

**_"We would like to congratulate Sarah on not drinking human blood for a solid three years or so!" ~The Vampire Council's Support Group._**

_The last one is an accomplishment - I am the only vampire in that support group that has a very good, clean, record of not sucking the life out of humans, and living off the substitute and the good ol' rats-in-the-graveyard's blood. Everyone else just has issues with "over drinking"_

_Trust me when I say you don't know how much of a problem some people have with that. _

_Everyone in Whitechapel should get turtlenecks,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_While I know the struggle of misspelled names on my peppermint mocha latte - god bless it, how hard is it to spell "Benny", or "Most BA Person On The Entire Planet" on a goddamn cup?! - I would like to point out, Sarah, that there are a few bad things I've heard about you._

_**"There's always this brown haired girl I see in the graveyard every night, stealing rats. What the hell? Is she part of the rat termination squad I hired three years ago?" ~Grave Digger (Because I know there is one out there)**_

_**"Well, Sarah should probably focus on dedicating her life to serving the almighty Benny Weir - king of the universe, and every planet that is soon to be colonized, and have a stamp of thy king's face onto the planet." ~Me, of course.**_

_If you want to succeed in life, I suggest following the quote, Ms. Fix._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Ruler, Benny Weir._

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_You better be thinking about what you want written on your grave, Weird._

_Don't correct my spelling, because I meant for it to happen. _

_Smiles, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Jokes on you, my gravestone would say "Here lies Benjamin Weir: There was never a better king of the universe" **(Creds to AmazingPhil, aka Phil Lester. Love my little ball of sunshine. Quote from PINOF 7. I take my disclaiming seriously.)**_

_Ha, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, I don't have any quotes about Sarah because no one I know talks about her. _

_~Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_You little savage! Geez, Rory, I never knew such a savage lived inside of you._

_Grrr,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Thank you! I have been practicing._

_Can't you just tell,_

_Rory "The Savage" Keaner._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I have a quote from the vampire council, once again. _

**_"Are we going to have to dismiss Sarah Fox from the vampire community for not drinking enough blood? I mean, she is the only one we actually have to help at the vampire support group because she doesn't drink enough blood." _**

_Friend, I need to take you out on a night of fun and blood, to be honest. _

_Looking forward to it,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Um...okay._

_I'll mark it on my calendar, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

**_"I love you." ~Me._**

_~Ethan Morgan xx_

* * *

**A/N- I am sorry if this was below funniness, and just above lovely, but I am studying, and I am kind of distracted ;P**

**I also thought I can leave you on a Ethara note, because that just sounds cute. No judging, okay?**

**Drop reviews and ideas, and I think I'll see you all soon - goodbye :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	55. Dear Team V

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**These chapters are so easy to write, but I am so terribly slow at updating it. I mean, actually, TOBN, it's been a month. (Don't even get me started on Search For Happily Ever After. It's happening still, I swear.) So sorry, I suck :P School just started again, and I have tests and exams and projects back and forth, since the first term/semester is ending. Every teacher wants final marks, so they are loading everything after Christmas breaks. IDIOTS. **

**Enough of my problems, though! Time for some _supernatural problems! _Yes, people, this might be a little different, considering that the letters aren't starting with 'Dear MBAV Writers', but will start with 'Dear Team V'! Intrigued? **

**This idea has been lingering in my ideas book for a while, so I thought I'd give it a shot :) I need a few prompts to continue on (ideas are running out :P) and I'm going to have to scroll through the reviews to see which ideas I still need to do. If you have an idea, don't be shy to present it :) **

**I'll be honest, I'm going to have to credit this chapter to the wonderful Dan Howell, because of his Internet Support Group. I do however want to point out that he and Phil are the only reasons I am procrastinating, so I guess now we're even, Howell :P **

**Shoutouts!**

**Willowleaf the Jedi- Of course! To accompany that Phil love, here is a chapter inspired by Dan Howell :P But I am glad you liked the chapter - I hope you like this chapter as well, as I have thought a lot about it, and am running through jokes in my head :p**

**MBAVFOREVER- I am happy you loved the chapter! Ethara is pretty cute, huh? Hopefully we'd get to see that in Season 3 if it actually ever happens :P Anyway, thanks for your review, and enjoy the next chapter!**

**The Aquarium Master- I am very glad you liked it :) Sorry if it was below funniness - I think school is starting to press against my skull :P But I made a promise to myself only when I am feeling in a funny mood, so prepare for some lols (I hope, because, again, I am not a funny person :P) and enjoy! Thanks for your review :)**

**MBAV fan66- You bring up good points - though I wasn't expecting such a logical answer :P Anyway, you are probably right; Benny should watch himself, shouldn't him? But yes! I am excited to see those ideas soon :) Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**So here we go! Let's start, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, or its characters, but I _do _own the multiple random people you may not recognize from the show, and I own this plot (but all inspiration goes to Dan Howell, who - for someone who is so dorky - is very inspirational :P). I also hope that it doesn't offend you, because of the stereotypes (primarily London) but I swear it's for ironic purposes.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- Although it's completely irrelevant, R.I.P David Bowie. You will be missed (hums 'Space Oddity')**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 55: Dear Team V

* * *

January 12th, 2016

_Dear Team V, _

_Hi y'all! I am Alexandra Bixtin, and I grew up on a farm in Kansas! Shoutouts to Dorothy, my distant cousin :)_

_I have the ability to speak to animals. I can hear the dogs in the barn not only barking, but howling songs they sing. I reckon it's about loved ones or something. And my do the pigs fight! I swear one daddy's cows, they are fighting about everything. _

_But lately it's becoming too much. The animals are getting louder, and I don't exactly know what to do. They are my friends, but I don't want to offend them. If y'all can help me, that'll be spectacular as mamma's honey pot stew!_

_Thanks a bunch y'all, _

_Alexandra Bixtin xx_

* * *

_Dear Alexandra Bixtin, _

_I think you should just talk to them. I mean, it's probably hard to offend an animal, especially if the insult involves the word 'animal', am I right? _

_But in all seriousness, if these animals are truly your friends, and if they are truly the people...er...animals who you knew for so long, they will not get offended if you just ask them to tone down the bants a little - though I'd love to hear the jokes the chickens have to share :) Or maybe...the _yolks?

_Anyway, don't get swept up in a tornado, farm girl,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_I find your "joke" at the end offensive. My grand'ma got swept up by a tornado and broke her legs, so now she be walkin' on two pegs._

_So rude..._

_I gotta go find Toto now, _

_Alexandra Bixtin_

* * *

_Dear Alexandra,_

_...seriously? _

_*cough*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Team V, _

_Ello. I am a guy from London named Felix. Just Felix, to clarify. Feh-lix. People say 'fee-lix' and that's not right. People blame my accent, I blame their stupidity. Er...sorry, if that bothers you at all. We can truce it over a crumpet._

_I am able to teleport, and become invisible straight after. Yeah, yeah, very awesome, very cool. I can go to the Queen whenever I want - the things I've seen... - and I can steal cups of tea from random strangers. I can even sneak on the London Eye! _

_But it is also a misfortune, because the flaw - whenever I teleport, it is in the worst places. And since I turn invisible straight after, when I turn visible again...I'm naked. _

_Please help me. I am tired of teleporting to the top of Big Ben, naked for all to see. I swear I'd find some place to hide my modesty, but I can only teleport once a day, and invisibility only lasts for about ten minutes. I always forget to bring clothes as well. _

_It's a problem. Please help. _

_Yours dearest,_

_Felix_

* * *

_Dear Felix,_

_Well, Felix, I think in order for me to help you, you'll have to send me a picture of you, and a picture of you naked so I am able to identify...uh...the problem you may be experiencing in the most professional way possible. _

_And, just saying, babe, I would definitely love to share a crumpet with you any time soon ;)_

_Ever dearest, _

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_...I may just go to a support group or go on Google or something. _

_Um...thank you for your...uh...service. _

_Yours truly, _

_Felix_

* * *

_Dear Team V,  
_

_Um, hi. My name is, uh, Becky. I am, uh, a Seer._

_But not your everyday Seer. No. I, uh, I see things of the future...involving sexual behaviour. _

_Yes, I can see people's, um, sex futures when I touch them and have a vision. _

_I mean, it would be great if I, uh, got rid of this power. By any chance do you have the techniques to, um, control my situation to the limit where I don't have to worry about people who get, uh, pregnant? _

_That'd be, uh, great.  
_

_Thanks,_

_Becky. _

* * *

_Dear Becky, _

_Wow. For your power, you certainly seem...unenthusiastic about it._

_Um, the only thing I can suggest is to just learn to live with it. I mean, you can't get rid of your power, so I guess you just have to learn how to live with your...risqué powers, don't you now? _

_I mean, it can't be that bad. You can become __someone who educates people...about sex? You can make sure none of them get into risky situations for their first times, and if they do, you can...help them? _

_Or you can just be a sex fortune teller. _

_It's your future, so you live with it!_

_Good luck, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Mr. Morgan, _

_It's okay. I, uh, decided to become a nudist. _

_Thanks for the thumbs up, _

_Becky._

* * *

_Dear Becky, _

_...well that escalated. _

_Uh, good luck with that, once again, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Team V (specifically that brown haired girl whose name starts with a 'S' and ends with a 'H and has a 'ARA' in the middle.) (Specifically Sarah.),_

_My name is Ror- Ronnie. Yes. I am Ronnie, and I live in White- White Horse Valley. Great place. They have beautiful chapels. And...um..white horses. Yes. They have great chapels and white horses, and I'm definitely not Rory, or do I live in Whitechapel. Silly idea, huh? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA._

_Anyway, I'm a vampire ninja. I mean, I am a vampire, who works for a ninja. So not both. Clear? Clear. _

_I am here to complain about the girl who stole my Vampire Sasquatch and destroyed it during a meeting. I don't think I should release her name (but it was Sarah), but I think it is very rude for someone to take something that is mine. _

_So if you can either get that bad, or scold her, that'd be great. _

_Yours truly,  
_

_Rory - Ronnie. Ronnie Kanner. _

* * *

_Dear "Ronnie", _

_I know it is you, Rory. _

_If I didn't take the Vampire Sasquatch away, it would've burn the whole Vampire Council down. I mean, seriously Rory, just because it's "Vampire Sasquatch" it does not mean it is immune to fire. _

_So you're welcome, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_You have no proof it's me!_

_Ha, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I'm standing right behind you. And you stated your name at the end. And I swear, I think I am going to hit you if you say something again._

_Yours truly (shut up), _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_Well, you are a stupid little bi-_

* * *

_-Rory's message was cut off by an irregularity in the system-_

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	56. You're My BFFL(E?)

**A/N- Wow, it's been a while, huh?**

**Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've been going through some tough times, and this was the last story I wanted to update through that period of my life. This is primarily because I believe this story is supposed to be a funny and uplifting story. If I put any sad things in here, it'd be kind of pointless, huh (though I am inspired for my next chapter ;D)**

**But I got my peppermint tea beside me, steaming hot, and my funny bone is itching a bit. I think it's time for another **

**Anyway, let's get to the shoutouts, shall we?**

**Willowleaf the ****Jedi- I can actually imagine Felix with green hair. I can definitely see where you are coming with that theory :P Anyway, I am glad you found it ****humorous (always the expectation here at...this story (?)), so I am happy that you enjoyed it :)**

**Mbavlover61010- I know! I haven't seen you for a while. No matter; glad you're back :) Even now! It's spring break, and I have loads of assignments. What gives, teachers? Don't you want me to enjoy my break? Jokes! Well I hope you find more humour below! Thanks for your review :)**

**The Aquarium Master- Glad you found it funny! Hopefully this chapter succeeds in being funny (if not, I am sorry in advance :P) Anyway, I appreciate your review/feedback nonetheless. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**MBAV fan66- Yup! I say that Team V could be an article in the news or something. And ouch, fanfic buddy. That pun hurt me. I felt that in the heart :P I guess you can say that you 'punned me' with that pun! Get it? Like 'stunned me', but '_punned me!' _How_ punny! _****Neither of those made sense, I am so sorry :P Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)**

**MBAVFOREVER- I really enjoyed writing Rory and Sarah's part. I reread it before writing this chapter (is it weird for an author to read their own stories? I dunno) and I laughed a bit. That's even weirder, huh? Anyway, glad you found it funny; I hope this chapter reaches expectations :) Thanks for your review :)**

**Question: Do you have any ideas for this story? I have a few, but if you have any, that'd be grand :P **

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 56: You're My BFFL(E?)

* * *

March 16th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_So apparently, one of you asked about 'best friends', so I am guessing I will have to actually tell you about best friends. Huh. Oh well, I got time, I guess I can share a little "Benny Tale" for all you itching for a story ;)_

_Well, I gotta say that I've known my best friend for a long time. And I guess I should probably add that he's always got my back. In any situation. Day or night, rain or shine. A bit cliched, but I still like it that way._

_We all know who it is, so maybe I shouldn't say anymore; don't want to boost his ego any more, if you know what I'm saying :P Or just in case somebody here, reading this note, doesn't have a friend..._

_*cough cough*, Rory, *cough cough*_

_And if my dearest bestie is reading this, thanks a bunch, dude. You're the greatest. _

_Yours truly, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers (and Benny),_

_Awww! Thanks, B! On the subject of friends, you are definitely my best one! Even if you are relentless sometimes, you are my best friend._

_Wow, I'm glad that you feel the same way! I was worried your friend was Jack or something. The guy is a complete and utter jerk; especially to you and I. Like, seriously. What a dickhead, am I right or what? :)_

_Love ya, man (platonically, by the way, for all you Bethan shippers [and Erica]),_

_Ethan Morgan._

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Oh, I **was** talking about Jack. Best buds since first grade._

_But you're definitely a close second, E!_

_Heh,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Benny, in grade 1, Jack pushed you off the swing sets, and you punched him in the eye, but failed if it wasn't for me, who kicked him in the balls. _

_I can't believe you called me 'a close second'. What the hell do you see in Jack anyway?! He hasn't been you're friend since kindergarten! I thought you hated that guy, but now he's apparently 'your best friend'?!_

_Might as well call him your boyfriend while you're at it!_

_Huff,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear E,_

_Uh, I don't know what you're talking 'bout! Jack's my bffle (best friends for life elephants, obvs.)_

_(Please, E, Jack got temporary amnesia from last Thursday's football game, and if I can convince him that I'm not a loser, I might be able to sneak into that party he's hosting!)_

_And between you and me, I can always sneak you in._

_Wink wink,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_I don't think that's even how you spell the word bffl. I don't think there's an 'e'._

_But, in your case, you can forget about an 'E'! You got a 'J', right?_

_Grrrr,_

_Ethan 'not friends with Benny' Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Is there no 'e'? I always thought there was. Like, you can't have a word without a vowel, and 'bffl' has no vowel. But it would make so much more sense as an acronym, compared to a word itself. _

_I mean, think about it, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Okay, I'll admit you're correct (the pronunciation is 'bi-ffle' though, not 'bee-flle' like how you say it), but if there was an 'e' at the end, it wouldn't be elephants._

_Sigh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Wow, they fight like an old couple, eh? And is Teethan here jealous *whistles*_

_Anyway, my best friend is the one who offers me their body. Primarily men (though I kissed a girl once, and her blood tasted pretty sweet), and probably a good ol' H Deficient blood like our good seer pal over here :)_

_Then we can be best friends,_

_Erica Jones xx_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Say, wanna mend our relationship so we can DESTROY A VAMPIRE?_

_Please,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_...it wouldn't hurt._

_Let's destroy this bitch,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Benny Morgan-Weir and Ethan Morgan-Weir,_

_Awww! And the couple makes up._

_Wink wink,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Well, not to brag, but everyone is my best friend. Or at least, everyone wants to be my friend._

_Luckily, I got two best wingmen, Ethan and Benny. They love me!_

_Right guys?_

_Oh, I know you do,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Uhh...hey, it's Jack! Our bffl(e?)!_

_Heh,_

_Benny and Ethan (not married)_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_My best friend always takes me to spa days, and always knows how to treat me after a busy day of being...well, me!_

_We agree on everything; what to watch, what to buy, EVERYTHING!_

_She's honestly the best bestie I could ever ask for._

_She's my bae,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_Wow, Sare, I didn't know you felt so happy to be my friend._

_I mean, in a way, I guess a best friend isn't always about the benefits of saying to someone "hey, I have a best friend". It's more about the fact someone has your back. I think that is the best thing you could ever give to someone; friendship. Because, within a friendship, there's all these traits; honest, friendship, and loyalty. Besides, friendship is beautiful, even if the people within it may look...uh, I'm not going to finish that sentence. _

_I guess what I'm saying is that friends always got each other's back. I mean, the best thing I ever got was the chance to have a best friend. Until you, now that I think of it, I realize that I haven't had a best friend for the first eighteen years [and more] of my life. And, even if I met you way before eighteen years, I never considered you a best friend, and always just said that I haven't had one. _

_But popularity and fame doesn't get you good friends. It gets you imposters. And you, my dearest Sarah, are not an imposter. I'll admit, you always got my back, and you do everything I could ever want in a best friend!_

_So, Sarah, I'm glad to be your friend as well. I'm glad to have you in my life._

_Much love,_

_Erica Jones._

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_...I was actually talking about myself. As in I'm my own best friend. Y'know, independent woman an all. Me, myself and I, am I right?_

_Nice speech though,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_How does it feel that the tables have turned? Not so good, huh?_

_Tough feelings,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan Morgan-Weir,_

_...shut up and go back to your boyfriend._

_Or I'll...eat you,_

_Erica Jones._

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it. It's so nice to write these again :)**

**Anyway, you know what to do; leave a review [and an idea!], and enjoy life ;)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	57. Dear 13 Year Old Me

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here, with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!  
**

**I've gotten quite a few requests since the last chapter, and I am very happy about it. Keep them coming, because my idea book is slowly running short, so if you want to keep these chapters pumping, I want to see more ideas from you creative and hilarious people :P **

**Alright, enough procrastinating. I have three chapters to write for this story, so I decided to start with this one, and make sure that the rest come out within two weeks, so we reach our diamond chapter (sixty) halfway through April! I can't believe it's happening...**

**So I've done a lot of cringe worthy things in my years, and I think if I have to share my cringe worthy memories with you, then Team V will have to do as well. Plus, this may help to all my younger audience. I will slip in humour, but let's go for a calm, casual one, right? Right.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master- Well I'm glad you laughed, because it makes me smile when I hear that my story had at least some sort of funny aspect to it, since that is what the main priority of this story is all about ;) And don't worry; I've had my share of not updating stories when I should :P I can't wait to see your chapter when it's up, and here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Thanks for the review ;)**

**VanillaSugar- It needs to be a full-blown theatrical performance. I would pay all my money to see that on the big screen, with an even bigger bucket of popcorn in front of me. I'll pay for tickets :P Anyway, thanks for your review :P (I had to see which chapter you were talking about, and I read it and cringed and smiled at the same time. Thanks for that throwback :P)**

**MBAV fan66- That's a grand idea! And I am glad that you liked it so much, fanfic buddy. It makes me really happy :) Anyway, I know! Things got a bit deep there, huh? I mean, that's what I'm all about; hilarious girl who gets a bit philosophical sometimes. Fun fact: that chapter was written on my phone - something I don't do often - so that was all off the top of my head. Fascinating brain of mine :P Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Make sure you read the author's note on the bottom, and...**

**ENJOY!**

**Side note: it's snowing where I'm at. In April. Canadians have had the weirdest winter ever. Get a grip, Mother Nature :P**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 57: Dear 13 Year Old Me

* * *

April 3rd, 2016

_Dear 13 Year Old Me,_

_Please, please PLEASE get a haircut. I know the thought of having long hair seems cool, and I know you look at those emo guys on MySpace and want to be like them, but you are not emo, nor will you ever be. And even if you were, nobody would appreciate it; everyone would just make fun of it. _

_So get a fucking haircut. You have really short, curly hair in the future, which is a bit more attractive than surfer hair that puffs out on the sides. Trust me when I say that it won't get you anywhere. _

_And it wouldn't hurt paying attention to Grade 8 geography, because it will really help you in the future. I know you don't care about finding where China is, but when you get to high school, geography will end up being a really big part of your grade, and you - being a giant nerd - want a good grade in geo. Plus, knowing the difference between a continent and the Pacific Ocean is the key to a good social life, considering everyone laughs at you for that :/_

_Finally, if you're sad, please tell someone. You spend most of your thirteen year old life moping around, being sad about your parents' deaths and stuff, but you don't even talk to anyone about it. It's not like it's not cool to be sad. You can be sad if you fucking want to, and the people who love you will take care of you. Aka, stop being a dramatic twat._

_Oh, and you're a spellmaster, so please start paying attention in Latin, so your future you can actually tell the difference between teleporting and summoning a demon. _

_Thanks, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Old Me, _

_Hi! You have a lot of changes you need to consider. _

_First of all, please stop trying to be a cool guy. I know that when you end Grade 8 and enter Grade 9, you try to be cool. You try to tell your geeky friends that you are cool, and you try to get rid of all your nerdy aspects to act cool for other people._

_There is nothing wrong with being cool, aside from the fact that YOU ARE NOT. You are not cool; you are the dorkiest guy you know. And you will continue to be dorky for the rest of your life. And there is nothing wrong with that! In fact, nerdy guys get the hottest vampires (side note: your girlfriend is a vampire. And Jane's babysitter)_

_On that topic, please accept that you have a babysitter. It's not yours, you and I know that, but it won't change your parents' minds. They will keep giving you lectures about accepting it, and you will just get teased by other people the more you mention it. It turns out that your babysitter is fucking hot, and you end up sucking face every single time she comes over. _

_Finally, please use all those smart retorts that you have in your brain. You are actually a hilarious guy, so don't get freaked out by their muscles, because that 'yo mum' joke is actually really good._

_Oh, and that guy who always teased you for never having a girlfriend, is now broke and single, and working at McDonald's. So please take this into consideration and laugh at his face every second you get._

_Your welcome, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Old Me,_

_You don't have to worry about a thing, because you are actually the coolest guy in the school, not to mention the smartest. _

_You have a group of the coolest friends, you are about 1% closer to sucking face with fantasized Erica Jones, and when someone looks at you, and you say something smart (which you always do), they roll their eyes and say "genius!" _

_And accept the fact that your hair is blonde. Just because you believed that blondes are a bit lightheaded, they aren't. So please don't use your mom's brown hair-dye, because you will ruin your fabulous hair, and look like a hedgehog. _

_But other than that, you don't have to worry about a thing! The future is just the same as when you were a kid; everyone stops and stares when you walk past, and they even give you their lunches! Well, on your head, but don't you worry about that, because I will invent a food box headband thing, so when they do dump it on your head, you can have a delicious hamburger that is still in tact, and milk! _

_You are the coolest,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Rory,_

_Please be wary about your decisions. And take an extra class or two on how to have a social life. _

_Don't tell Rory,_

_Benny Weir_

_Side note: Benny actually gets Erica. Not you. I remember when you were in sixth grade, you kept eyeing Erica, who was an eighth grader, so you decided to put a whole shrine in your closet. That is actually really creepy and won't work. So please get rid of that._

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Old Me, _

_Keep the shrine, because, unlike some people, they don't appreciate art. _

_Plus, Erica throws her lunch on it in the future, so she actually gets to your house and into your closet in the future! You also get to keep a hair accessory that falls in this shrine, so you should probably start trying to make a clone of her when you get the chance._

_How exciting, right?  
_

_Stay cool, dude,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Old Me,_

_Please don't dumb yourself down for others. You are actually really fucking smart, and, even if you try and hide it, you are a nerd at heart. You may be hot, but you have your smarts, so break down those stereotypes while you have the chance. Just don't accept people when they try and use your body for your smarts...and your body. _

_That brings me to the next point; stop trying to be pretty. The drug store makeup is actually terrible and will stay in your pores for a long time. Besides, you turn into a sexy, smoking hot vampire, who is just the best at everything. You are hot, is what I am trying to say. So don't you worry about your weight, because as long as you are happy about your looks, and accept that you are this way, you, and other people, will think you're hot as well. Your confidence is the key to beauty.  
_

_And, since we're on it, you are not a sex toy. And kill the Dusk shrine. Dirk is a dick anyway. _

_Yours truly, _

_Erica Jones_

_P.S- Keep an eye on sixth graders Rory and Benny. When they are thirteen, they will start to fancy you, and that is not a good thing. Even if Benny's hair is nice, and even if Rory is...interesting, they will be bad for your reputation. You'll understand soon._

* * *

_Dear 13 Year Old Me,_

_I have a few things I have to say. _

_First of all, stop trying to hide the real you. You are a fantastic singer, but you always turned it down because you had stage fright, even if your dream is to become a lead actress, and have your own film, or role on Broadway. You need to take advantage of the real you. You are smart, pretty, and really talented, no matter what you say. _

_Second of all, Erica is cool, but you need to keep an eye on her. Continue that good advice, because that keeps her out of drugs, and really drunken one night stands with Benny and Rory. _

_Third of all, stop taking advantage of your humanity by doing stupid things. Soon, that'll be gone, and you will regret it a lot._

_And you get a boyfriend. A geeky one, but still a cute one. So stop worrying about love, 'kay? You're stressing yourself out, and me out :P_

_Thank you,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- Light and fluffy! I liked that one. **

**A cringe worthy memory I had when I was younger...I sang a Broadway-like version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer in front of my whole family, complete with a feathery boa, hat and everything, and my mom recorded it. It is embarrassing when I run into it sometimes *shudders***

**Do you have cringe-worthy moments? Share it with me in the reviews section. We can all cringe together :)**

**Drop a review, and thanks for reading :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	58. What Fourth Wall?

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**It's been a while, huh? I remember saying that we'd reach chapter 60 halfway through April. See, this is why I don't make promises :P Sorry 'bout that, but I mean, life throws its curve-balls, right? I have my reasons, don't worry. But I am glad to update one of my favorite (and most successful) stories after a long two months! Hey, you demanded it, and I supply ;) **

**So this is a TOBN original again - I promise I will do requests after this; I just wanted to get this one down and running - but I think this is a chapter I originally wanted for an episode of More Than Friends? I mean, I didn't have enough room or material to work with in order for me to make it an actual chapter, but I was all like "What better story to post a meta chapter than this one?" so here we are!  
**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LumosFox- Thank you! That is the aim, after all; to make this as accurate/funny as I possibly can. So I am glad that you thought it was both of those things! And I enjoy stretching Erica's sarcasm as far as I can. That's a lot of fun for me :) Thank you for the review; it makes me happy :)**

**The Aquarium Master- Thank you! I thought it was a good chapter as well. I would take the chance of telling my past self some stuff as well; maybe to take care of her hair, and stop acting like a total idiot in front of friends. That'd be useful :P Anyway, before I have a cringe-attack, thank you for the review :) **

**MBAV fan66- That is actually what I thought as well! I knew it'd be a good idea, huh? And you would definitely not want to see that video, fanfic buddy. You'd see me cringe as hard as possible :P But I own that moment with a proud smile ;) Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :) **

**Gemma- I love to be funny, I guess. It shows a lot through this story, huh? But thank you for making me blush, even if reading your review made me remember that fateful video; I don't exactly know why I decided to share that with the internet, but hey; too late to stop now :P Thank you for the review :)  
**

**Anyway, here we go! Another chapter! Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 58: What Fourth Wall?

* * *

June 5th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Hey! I don't know what the topic is today, so why don't you guys start?_

_Thanks, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Topic? Is there even a topic to these letters? I mean, we usually just read the title and start writing based off that. In fact, I don't even think that the 'topics' we write about are even our ideas! Like, aren't they just topics we discuss about? _

_And now that I think of it, these are to the writers of MBAV fanfiction...but fanfiction would have to mean that it is writing about actual characters in some sort of media form..._

_I think I'm exploding my own mind,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear...whoever actually reads these letters,_

_And wait a minute; the writers of MBAV don't actually respond to these letters (or at least, not very often) so where are these letters going to? Are they published or something? Do they just keep it in a stash or something?_

_I need answers,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Whoever,_

_Guess what?! I just googled MBAV Writers, since I thought we could find something about them, and I found a story called 'Dear MBAV Writers' and it was all about the letters we wrote! Like, every single one! The ones about us writing to our 13 year old selves...how did we even get that idea in the start?!_

_And I found out there is this show called 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' and it's all about our adventures! _

_OMG WHAT,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear I-Don't-Even-Know-Anymore, _

_I just watched one of the episodes! I didn't know we were being filmed! And why do I show up if we were being filmed? I am a vampire!_

_I mean, I knew Benny was joking when he said he was in a movie called 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' and I know we mentioned a book called 'Dear MBAV Writers' but we never actually read it (even if we were supposed to) because it sounded stupid anyway!_

_So wait a minute. When we are writing these letters, does that mean someone else is reading them? Like, not only the MBAV Writers? But maybe someone else?_

_Wow, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear...Readers?_

_So what you're saying is that someone is reading the very words that I am writing right now? Are you saying that there are people actually laughing at the responses that we say? Does that mean that there are actual people reading the sentence I am typing right now? Are they reading it aloud? Does that mean I just made them say/read 'squiggly bop bop falalalalala'?_

_Questions, questions, questions, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear People-reading-this,_

_You're right, Rory. Does that mean they are reading everything I am writing? _

_So if I was writing about naked janitors, would I have just given the thought of a naked janitor in their mind? _

_Would I,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Well, you made me think about naked janitors. And it isn't attractive at all. _

_Thanks, Benny. _

_Shudder,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear People-reading-me-write-this,_

_Following up on what Rory said, does that mean...we're fictional? I mean, this isn't a documentary as far as I know...right? Sarah, Erica and Rory show up in this show, so it can't be filmed! But that's not really possible, is it?_

_Can someone please answer these questions,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_THIS HAS BEEN A VERY CONFUSING FEW LETTERS OR SO FOR ME!_

_GAHH, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear whoever I actually have to address this to, _

_Let me get this straight. There is a fictional not-fictional show about us AND there are people reading this very letter right now? _

_...hi, reader!_

_That was weird,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Reader, _

_You're right, Rory. I guess we should say hi or something. _

_So...hey reader. How is it so far? Are these letters entertaining or something? Did you read the earlier letters? They are pretty cringe, but that's okay. How are you today? And hey, quit laughing at me! This is as weird as you think, you know! Are you still smiling?! Geez, rude. _

_Do you watch our show then? Is it good? _

_Um,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Fucking Universe,_

_I DON'T GET IT! I SWEAR I REMEMBER THIS STUFF ACTUALLY HAPPENING WITHOUT ANY FILMING! THE LUCIFRACTOR ACTUALLY HAPPENED, AND SO DID THAT TIME WHERE BENNY LOVE-SPELLED ALL THE GIRLS IN THE SCHOOL! SO WHAT GIVES?!_

_I DON'T UNDERSTAND, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Whoever,_

_There is one thing I don't understand. _

_If this is an actual story, who is the author? How are they getting the letters? How are they even doing this? Why are we suddenly aware of our fictional existence and this story's existence? What -_

* * *

After clicking a line break to interrupt Ethan, the author stops typing for a minute. Then realizes, in order for the chapter to progress, she has to continue writing the characters as is. She then bites her lip, her fingers flying across the keyboard, listening to Queen. She hums 'The Show Must Go On' and continues to type words, realizing now she just described everything that she was doing. She also lost her train of thought as her dad just asked if she was going to split a bottle of orange-cream Jones soda with her sister. Which she said yes.

What was she doing again? Oh, yes. She was writing her story.

* * *

_Dear Readers,_

_Stop reading - wait, what was that? _

_Was someone talking to us? Is someone writing what we say and do? And what do you mean 'her story'?! When I said 'hey, gang, let's write letters to people who may or may not be writing fanfiction about us" I didn't expect a response or an actual story! I was doing this for fun!_

_Besides,I swear, I didn't sign off my last letter. I paused for a while. Why did I do that? It's not like I was busy or anything -" _

* * *

The author is getting real annoyed now. Please, she begs, stop breaking the fourth wall, Ethan -

* * *

_WTF ETHAN WHAT IS HAPPENING I DON'T UNDERSTAND -_

* * *

The author takes back the story; these weren't her characters, but they were in her story. Why were they -

* * *

_STOP!_

_I don't care if this is a story, or if we aren't really writing letters to MBAV Fanfiction Writers. _

_This has been a confusing chapter for me (is this what I am writing? A chapter?)_

_If you wanted me to choose a damn topic, fine, I will next time!_

_Geez,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

The author decides that is a good time to end the chapter.

The author leans back in her chair, relieved; she won't have to deal with a chapter like this ever again, she hopes. This was confusing enough.

And now she is debating whether she should actually post this chapter or not. It isn't particularly funny or humorous. It's just...weird. After debating whether or not she should post the chapter you are reading now, she then realizes she hasn't posted a chapter of this story since the beginning of April, and really wants to now. But would readers like it? Would they enjoy the characters' self-knowledge of their existence and the existence of this story? Is this like an existential crisis, or is this simply breaking the fourth wall and being really meta?

...

I don't know, now do I? Lo**oks like I'll have to wait for the reviews!**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	59. Hit 'Subscribe' for Free Bethan Sex

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Wow, I'm on a roll, huh? Well my friend, it's not because I am doing this out of guilt! (unfortunately) It's actually because I am going to Ottawa the week after next week (so two weeks) on June 20th-23rd, and the week after that will probably be just as busy, so I might update for a while! Even next week is a bit hectic, with packing and what not, so the rest of June updates are kind of rare. So I am letting the story reach 60 chapters, update one for More Than Friends, and maybe one for Home Is Where The Heart Is. Expect a new chapter of this story this week as well, and maybe another one for Home Is Where The Heart Is. More Than Friends hopefully comes next week. Cross our fingers ;) **

**But look on the bright side; you may have three weeks without me for a while, but you have a whole two months of updates when summer vacay rolls around, am I right? Yeah! Whoo! (I will procrastinate so hard it'll hurt your souls :P)**

**Speaking of procrastination, this chapter is all about YouTube! Exciting, huh? As requested by my good friend Mbavrocks12, I decided to dedicate a chapter to those hard working fanfiction creators on YouTube! I know a lot of MBAV fanfiction-ers who make edits on YouTube! From crack videos to actual fanfiction, I thought I'd recognize the work of real fanfiction on YouTube (and some I make up.)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**CescaLR: Thank you! I am glad the risk I took was satisfactory. I was a bit worried at first, but I am glad the feedback was good. I love reading meta fics, since they can go so many ways. I took my hand at one, and am glad you liked it ;) Thanks for the review :) **

**The Aquarium Master: Phew! I am glad you liked it. Once again, it was something I never tried before, so I am glad that you enjoyed it. I am just trying new things; like this chapter, for example! Jokes :P And I am glad you liked the part with slipping me into it; that was fun to write. Anyway, thanks for the review as always; makes me happy to hear your compliments :) **

**MBAV fan66- Hey, that's all good. Ethan here can give you a head massage. :P And lovely voice, fanfic buddy; I felt very science-y right there, if that even makes any sense :P But I am glad you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless. It makes me happy to hear my risk was all the worth :P Thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy**

**So enjoy this! And to Mbavrocks12; we have too many PM's :P **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S- There is a Phandom reference. Because I couldn't make a YouTube chapter without a Phandom reference.**

**P.P.S- There are too many memes mentioned in this story for it to be normal.**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 59: Hit 'Subscribe' for free Bethan Sex

* * *

June 8th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I was looking at my YouTube homepage and saw that your community of writers have spread to YouTube?! Honestly?! This is kind of like when the Supernatural fandom took over Chimbot, or when the YouTuber fandom took over Akinator! Like, you guys have fanfiction . net, so why do you need YouTube?!_

_I mean, what kind of fanfiction would be posted on YouTube anyway? _

_Huh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_For starters, I really appreciate some of the work on the YouTube stuff! It's like giving a visual to the stories you post! Personal favorite of mine is Emily Romero's MBAV Story called 'My Babysitter's A Vampire; Vampire Life.' It has four seasons, unlike most shows (evil glare) and an interesting plot! I love it. Though Evil Sarah is a dickhead, not gonna lie. Still incredibly sexy (like her good version ;D)_

_Another one of my faves are crack videos. Those are great. I love crack videos. They make me laugh so much :) _

_And the editing in some videos are fantastic. Like, those can also be movies. _

_Wow guys, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Unfortunately, E, I found out the answer to your question. I know your girlfriend gave you a positive answer, but this is a real, cold, twisted and brutal answer. It may not be the answer you want, but it's the answer you need to hear._

_So while trying to find cute cat videos, I stumbled across a story called 'Toxic' and as soon as I played it, I found a video of the two of you having sex to a remix of Melanie Martinez singing Toxic. And, not gonna lie, it was pretty hot. _

_There was even a plot and stuff. Ethan had a vision of you guys having sex, and then you guys actually had sex. Like, you two really went for it. Pulled each other into each kiss, and really smoking hot shirtless stuff. Benny even smirked and sent sparks up your ass. _

_The editing is really remarkable, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I know I don't give you credit for your creativity that much, but THANK YOU. This is exactly what the Internet needs. If this isn't actually Benny and Ethan, thank you, dork lookalikes, for taking the sacrifice to help two boys have magical sex. _

_And to Melanie Martinez as well; it makes it more sexier when its as Melanie Martinez. _

_I love YouTube, _

_Erica Jones _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_First of all, the footage isn't real! I know that I have the same bed, and I know that I don't understand what you want from us. Do you want to watch us have sex? How was this video not flagged? Is YouTube going to become the next porn hub __which I totally don't go on a daily basis?_

_Honestly, I don't even understand this anymore. _

_It even ended with "Hit 'Subscribe' for free Bethan sex' Like, liar much?_

_And if I was having sex, I would be sending sparks in some different places, if you catch my drift ;)_

_Insert Lenny face here, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Like honestly, can we get a little serious here? YouTube is where I try to find my aesthetic by searching up Grumpy Cat memes to satisfy the death and emptiness in my soul. I do not need anymore Bethan sex, or any fucking Lenny faces. (Benny, you're on my side here!)_

_Can't we just go back to the 'Charlie bit my finger' phase again, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Wow, someone is going to an emo phase. _

_'Don't talk to me, mum',_

_Erica __Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, I hope you're happy, writers. Since I was watching the video again, my dad walked in and saw the edit of me and Benny having sex. He asked what it was, and I just said it was some silly edit of Benny and I having sex, and he looked horrified. Not only that, but he took my laptop away. _

_You know, if you want to make videos of sex, why don't you go on porn hub or something?! Benny will always be there to be your top viewer; he's on daily. _

_And I have the history to prove it,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_TOO FAR, MAN. TOO FAR. _

_Deleting my history now, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- Expect another one right after this one. **

**Hopefully this was satisfactory; especially to you, Mbavrocks12. **

**Seeya in the next chapter! **

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	60. I Wanna Be Just Like You

**A/N- Wassup, it be TOBN with another rapid fire update of the story!**

**So this will be short, since I am uploading the chapter previous to this one, and this chapter at the same time, so you guys can review to both of those ones (cheeky spon :P) Also, this rapid fire updates are starting to remind me of my earlier days on this site. Le sigh :P **

**Happy 60th chapter to this story, btw! It's like a diamond anniversary, but better. Thanks for sticking by me for the last few years; this story has been one mom my favourites to update. Honestly :) **

**To celebrate, this idea was submitted by my fanfic buddy, and loyal reviewer, MBAV fan66! She requested to do a chapter with the prompt ****"if they could trade places with anybody, then who would it be?" However, since I didn't know if you wanted to have it within the MBAV universe or not, I just made it general :P I also decided to tie it in with common AU's on this site, so enjoy that as well. I kind of twisted the prompt to fit the chapter, if you don't mind. So instead of 'trade' it's more like 'be' Same thing, right? Right.**

**So enjoy, and thanks for sixty wonderful chapters. Here's to a hundred soon? Hopefully my procrastination habit ends by then :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 60: I Wanna Be Just Like You

* * *

June 8th, 2016 (again, lol)

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I heard about a thing called "Alternate Universes' (or AU's, if you're cool like me) and it's basically twisting an alternate time setting using the actual characters. That's pretty cool! I scrolled through some and found some interesting ones. _

_For future reference, if you were to replace me with anyone, I would love to be James Bond. I know a bunch of James Bond fics out there, and me being the super cool badass spy, so maybe that would be the best. _

_And besides, everyone wants to see me in that slick black tux, am I right? _

_Of course I am, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Maybe if you are going to switch Benny's character, it should be for Merlin or something. Or maybe an experienced spellmaster. _

_Just a tip, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Hey! My magic skills are the best. Just saying. _

_And my spy skills are even better, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_1\. You literally tried to sneak into my room to grab my science lab partner Gracie's number, but tumbled out the window and broke the glass statue my dead grandma gave me. _

_2\. In attempts of fixing the glass statue with magic, you summoned an angry demon of my dead grandma, and I began to regret all the times I ignored her calls. _

_Speak for yourself,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_If I was to trade places with anyone in the world, I think I would want to be a a cool vampire. Not saying I am not already cool - because I totally am - but maybe the one that always gets the girl. The stereotypical ones. Like Jakeward. _

_You are my Rochelle, Erica. _

_Forever,_

_Rory 'Handsome vampire' Keaner xx_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I kind of wish you were a dead vampire. _

_Go figure, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_I'm already dead. _

_Handsomely dead, _

_Rory 'Smooth' Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_If I be anyone, I would want to be Jennifer Lawerence. That girl is hot. She is basically all my #womancrushwednesdays ;)) _

_Plus, she is super relatable. People say I need to be more like that._

_#firstworldproblems, am I right? _

_I'm totes relatable, _

_Sarah 'LOL' Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_...you work on that. _

_*bites lip __nervously*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_If I was were to trade places with someone, I think I'd like to be Madonna. That girl is honestly and idol. She is also amazing-looking, and is basically my person to look up to. She won countless awards, and she is basically the queen of music. _

_Plus, I've been told I'm a Barbie Girl. I take it as a compliment once, considering I one was a Barbie Doll (fucking Debbie Dazzle)_

_Fantastic, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Isn't Madonna, like, a million years old? _

_She's ancient, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Not too late to be the dead vampire. Just saying. _

_Grrr,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_...no chill in these letters, amiright?!_

_#totesrelatable,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- And there you go! I am done the chapters for Dear MBAV Writers! Next update for this story may take a while, so appreciate the double chapters. **

**Good to have these things done, you know? I am right on schedule :) **

**Anyway, drop a review, and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	61. The Act of Domesticity

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**So we just celebrated this story's [kind of] diamond anniversary last chapter; cheers to that, am I right? I am pretty sure that is a big deal, so I am very happy that we finally made it. Didn't think this story was going to be so successful when I started writing it, you know? It's been tough to swallow :P **

**Anyway, I thought we should take a break, if you know what I mean. Take a break from the big celebration of sixty chapters, take a break from hitting 180 reviews, take a break from the supernatural and fourth wall breaking, etc. It's a lot to handle sometimes, you know? Especially for this writer :P **

**So I thought we should go back to a simpler time. A more..._domestic _chapter. How do I make a letter-like story to be domestic? I have no clue. This is going to be one of those free write chapters. Then again, half these chapters are free write chapters. Let's just see if this sucks or not :P**

**Shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master- Yeah, I try to make it fairly obvious whether you should or shouldn't read the chapter due to mature themes; this story is rated T/M after all :P But I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you; I am glad my "services" in this fandom make it a bit more enjoyable :) Thanks for the review!**

**Mbavrocks12- I hope it does go to as many seasons as it can, friend! And I am glad you are my friend as well, since you too are a great friend *hug* Anyway, I hope you continue to like the story, and thanks for reviewing!**

**MBAV fan66- To be honest, I didn't even know it was a reference until you mentioned it, so free spon for a story well ended :) And I am glad you enjoyed both chapters and it made you laugh; that is always the aim! Anyway, thanks for your review as always, fanfic buddy :)  
**

**And with that, let us begin the most boring, most domestic, most out of place chapter in this whole entire story. I need more creative juices :P**

**Drop a review/suggestion (I need those right now, not gonna lie :P) and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 61: The Act of Domesticity

* * *

July 20th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I know you guys are probably busy writing your smutty Bethan lemon fics or your harrowing, life-altering Rorica dramas, but if you don't mind me asking a question, that would be great. I say it is a rather important question as well. _

_Do you guys happen to have any more bags of milk?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Why on earth are you asking bags of milk from the MBAV fanfic writers? I mean, they are busy enough trying to figure out if Ethan is a bottom or a top, I don't think they need to help with your milk problems at the moment.  
_

_Okay,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_You don't know how much I want to drive a stake into your chest right now. _

_I can do it, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_You know, speaking of writing fanfic and domestic conversations about bags of milk (I agree with the Americans; why do we have bags of milk? I think cartons are much more convenient), I know we are all supernatural and badass in most of your versions of...us, but you do know we are normal human beings, right? And I don't mean the normal life we have at school; I mean actual normal. I mean...domestic._

_For example; my version of a domestic day is helping my grandma clean up the place. This is usually after a spell gone wrong, but the domestic points still count, right?_

_You know what I'm talking about, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Benny's right; there aren't enough domestic fics of us in this fandom!_

_How about Ethara buying groceries instead of Ethara in a fang-y, dramatic, harrowing soap opera? How about Ethara having a picnic in the park instead of fighting off vampires flipping off trees and trying to bite us during our romantic date. _

_Stop being a drama llama, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Yeah, you're right! We are already fighting supernatural crime in our spare time! Why can't we just be written as calm, down to earth kind of people?_

_How about the whole gang go and watch a movie at someone's house? Eating a bucket of popcorn and throwing it at each other? Then we make a giant mess and we have to clean it up before the parents come back, and then we are all awkwardly standing there, trying to act overly normal. Does that sound domestic and stuff? _

_Not like that happened last night or anything at Ethan's house...if you are Ethan's parents..._

_Ha ha, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_Well, a lot of stuff happened at Ethan's house last night that you don't want to talk about to Ethan's parents, huh?_

_Wink wink, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_I think you are beginning to lose the definition of domesticity :/_

_Domestic means 'of or relating to the home and family' not whether or not we had sex on my parents' bed. That is completely irrelevant, you know? We definitely don't need to go back to the conversation again, Erica. So shut up. _

_How about 'the gang moves into a new apartment together'? It could be like Friends. _

_Lol,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Domestic prompt; the gang cleans up the place after Benny totally exploded the place with his magic. _

_Sounds realistic enough! We need more realistic, inside-our-daily-lives, domestic kind of stories. I love those!_

_Sigh, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Domestic prompt; the gang tries to cook Thanksgiving dinner._

_Sounds domestic. _

_And realistic, knowing us. _

_We are a mess,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Domestic prompt; the nerds have a threesome and Ethan gets pregnant but they don't know which nerd is the father, and when trying to fix up the house for the baby's arrival, Ethan falls down the stairs and has a miscarriage, but ends up with Benny's baby, and Rory goes to jail for pushing him down._

_Ha, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_That isn't domestic, Erica. That is MPreg._

_Face palm, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Hey, it's about family, it's about houses, it's about your life, and I am pretty sure it is realistic. _

_What more proof do you need,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I am starting to see why you don't write domestic fics about us. _

_Sorry about that,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Do you still have a bag of milk? _

_I need my cereal fix, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

**A/N- This is less of a funny one and more of a plea to fellow writers to please write domestic MBAV fics. I am in love with domestic fics so much it hurts. If I can't do it, one of you have to :P **

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	62. Dear Team V: Even More Problems

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**So do you remember that one chapter about the gang answering supernatural related questions? Yeah? You do? That's great, because we are going to do one of those again today! While there will definitely be some supernatural, but this time, I will also try to incorporate some teenager problems in there as well! 'Dear Team V' doesn't have to be all supernatural after all ;)**

**By the way, can I just say something real quick? This story is at _182 reviews_. That is less than 20 reviews away from 200 reviews. Guys, that is absolutely incredible. I can't thank you guys enough. I had a feeling that this series would be a success, but had no idea that it'd be _this _successful. So thank you for making this story the way it is :)**

**Cheesy stuff aside, here are some shoutouts!  
**

**The Aquarium Master- I am glad you got the concept of the chapter; I was feeling toned down from a regular comedic chapter, and I tried to display that in my writing. Hopefully, this chapter will do just as well. And I am glad you're smiling. Do it more often; I'm sure it looks great on you :) Thanks for reviewing :)**

**MBAV fan66- We kind of just have bags filled with smaller bags of milk...? That is how you buy it. Then you get it out of the fridge, put it in a container with a handle, and put the bag in. You then cut the tip of it so the milk can pour out. Leads to multiple disasters. :P Google it; it would explain it better than I would. Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy; am looking forward to that future story :)**

**Drop a review/idea, since I need a lot more of those, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 62: Dear Team V: Even More Problems

* * *

August 8th, 2016

_Dear Team V, _

_So I'm a spellmaster. I'm trying to impress this boy in my class who doesn't believe in magic. Unfortunately, my "competitive side" - according to my dad...and my mom...and my dead grandma in her will... - has got me trying to make him believe in magic more than actually impress him with my awesome magic skills that could totally beat the crap out of yours. _

_*ahem* I mean, I need help. I already turned him into a toad and blamed it on science, then when he still didn't believe me, I pounded him with so much magic, he landed on a rock and got temporary amnesia. I'm trying to convince the parents not to press charges. _

_Any spell-tips that would help me get the boy of my dreams? _

_Thank you, _

_Sally "Fucking Merlin" Rocky_

* * *

_Dear Sally, _

_Okay, first of all? Try me, asshole; I am a level 10 wizard whose late ancestor was Merlin himself, and who has enough Harry Potter IQ inside my head to kick your ass in any magic competition you decide to throw at my muscular body. _

_...second of all, I am also very competitive (as you couldn't already tell from the statement above.) so I can heavily relate to your problem._

_I got to say, Sally, the only reasonable thing you could do is accept your faults. Even if we want to be winners, we have to be losers sometimes too. You've done something really bad, and you need to face the consequences; even if it means you'll get sued or never get married to this guy. I'm sorry, but telling the truth is the most easiest way to face the problem, and is probably the best way to do so._

_..._

_So now that is out of the way, let me give you real advice. The thing you need to learn (or use, since you are Miss. Know-it-all anyway) is brainwashing spells. Brainwashing is the cleanest and most simplest way to do any kind of task. You don't want the parents to press charges against you? Brainwash them to forget the whole thing even existed, and make them love you. Your teacher saw you turn your crush into a toad? Delete that hoe's memory, right now, and convince her that all your papers deserve an A+_

_Also? Take advantage of this guy's amnesic problem. From experience - aka, a certain jock called Jack - it always works. Persuade him that you are a magical wizard and he lives in a supernatural world - which he obviously does, but make it really obvious. Like, 'trolls and fairies exist' obvious._

_I hope all goes well. Report back to me when you are done. _

_Hope I helped, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_...I don't think that is the best way to approach the problem? _

_Maybe try again, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Benny and Ethan,_

_I think I am going to stick with the actual spellmaster's advice? Thanks for the concern, Ethan. _

_And thank you, Benny; maybe you are slightly better than your Instagram profile leads on. _

_Like, what even are your photos; your feed is screaming '2008 MySpace; be my top 8 for shoutouts' to at my face. _

_Thank you, _

_Sally "Almost Merlin" Rocky_

* * *

_Dear Team V, _

_I have a question for you! At the moment, I am trying to convince my parents that being a vampire isn't a totally evil thing. They are really religious, and think that all vampires are burning in hell with their undead souls. I, myself, am a vampire, and I really want to tell my parents, but I am afraid of their reaction. It wasn't my fault I became a vampire, and I want them to be supportive and understand that I didn't choose this life._

_What should I do?_

_Thank you again, _

_Barry Wolfgang. _

* * *

_Dear Barry,_

_This is a toughie. You are going to have to tell your parents the truth, and hope they'll accept you for who you are and who you want to be. They have to acknowledge the fact that you told the truth rather than hiding it - like most vamps do - and all you need is ask them to support you. _

_The next option - which is the more realistic option in my opinion, and works for most scenarios - is to drain them dead and live a life outside the city, claiming five late night joggers a night, and hunting on as many nerds as you can on a daily basis. You'll have to change your name to something similar to your actual name so if anyone you know does find out your past, you can suck them dead for dinner. Then, you will become the coolest person in your new school, hypnotizing everyone into liking you._

_From there, you shall take over the world. _

_Good luck, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_What the hell did you just write? You're a psychopath; I guess all vampires are serial killers!_

_I want to drive a stake in my heart now rather than face my parents; thanks, you asshole!  
_

_The nerve you got to tell me that. _

_Good riddance, _

_Barry Wolfgang_

* * *

_*Dear Barry, _

_Hey, I ain't the one who has 'Wolfgang' as a last name. _

_Besides, it worked for me! My name used to be Veronica Bones before I came to Whitechapel and pretended to get turned by Jesse so that I could have a cover story on how I became a vampire - WAIT, THAT'S NOT TRUE! DELETE! ERASE! ERASING RIGHT NOW!_

_YOU KNOW NOTHING,  
_

_Erica Jones_

*letter is read through marks of lines showing that the writer has tried to erase it, but has failed, due to writing too hard*

* * *

_Dear Team V, _

_Hey again! It's your pal, Rory - I mean Ronnie, from the good place of White Horse Valley, filled with chapels and horses. Nice to write to you again, even if you guys didn't help me at all with my problem regarding my Vampire Sasquatch...your friend Sarah wasn't particularly helpful as well._

_This is kind of like Barry's, but I have an opposite problem; my mom caught me sucking the life out of the rat. And now she knows I am a blood sucking, vampire ninja! She grounded me for a year, you know? It's like she never seen vampires in Whitechapel - WHITE HORSE VALLEY._

_Help,_

_Ronnie Kaner_

* * *

_Dear "Ronnie",_

_Rory, you need to accept your punishment. There is literally nothing you can do. _

_Thanks for the fake name again, though; I totally bought it this time. _

_Yours truly, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear "Sarah", if that even is your real name, _

_YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE_

_*jumps out a window*,_

_Rory - RONNIE KANER_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_I can see you. You're still in a chair. And you're smiling, saying "I bet they'll never know!" and laughing._

_My god, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Well you know what, Ethan and Sarah, it isn't like this hotline is helping anyway!_

_You are about as useless as geometry,_

_Ronnie Kaner who is NOT Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_It's not even a hotline. These are letters. You're writing to us. _

_Seriously,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_You think you're so smart! Then explain why I can hear myself talking?_

_Gotcha there,_

_Ronnie Kaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_*face palms and actually jumps out of a window*_

_Sigh,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

**A/N- There you go! I hope you liked it, and it got some laughs out of you :)**

**Drop a review/idea and thanks for reading! ****'Till the next chapter! **

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	63. Let's Write MBAV Fanfic Pt 1

**A/N- Wassup? It be your pal, TOBN here, with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**So this is a long time coming. A spinoff of a series that has been in my head since I wrote it in Chapter 8...? I mean, come on, when the gang read fanfic, it was quite a success, wasn't it? So I was thinking...what if they _wrote _fanfic? Huh? HUH? Jokes :P **

**Shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master- You're right! She does sound a little like Benny in those episodes. I was re-watching some episodes this week and I saw some similarities. What are the odds I'd do that :P I am so glad I am making you smile; reading that I changed someone's day to a better one always makes...my day. That was a weird sentence for some reason :P Thanks for the review as always :)  
**

**MBAV fan66- That is a great idea! It'll be the perfect part three to that series :) Speaking of series, I was thinking of you for some reason when writing this, so this one is for you, fanfic buddy! A spinoff of an old series that the pioneers - that's you :P - of this story can remember! And I am glad I made you laugh and stuff; I am a comedian after all *honks horn* Anyway, thanks for the review as always, fanfic buddy!**

**So with that, let's get started!**

**Drop a review, and...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 63: Let's Write MBAV Fanfic Pt. 1

* * *

August 20th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_As you sick people made us read fanfiction last time, apparently that doesn't satisfy your horrifying minds, so you want us to write fanfiction about ourselves?_

_I mean, this will be fun, but seriously; weird, is it?_

_Whatever, I'll get started._

_Here we go,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_I expect some smutty Bennica action ;))_

_You know you want to,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Hey, they only said Rated T and under. So no smutty Bennica, or no smutty 'the pairing that won't be named.'_

_We're watching..er...reading you,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ignore the dorks; let's get this over with._

**_It Takes Two_**

**_A MBAV Fanfic by Erica Jones_**

**_"Harder, Ethan!" Benny moans. Ethan closes his eyes, pounding his –_**

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_ERICA! RATED T, REMEMBER?!_

_Oh my god that is disgusting,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Do you expect me to stop writing? This isn't porn without plot you know. I had a very good follow up involving hangover Seers and dancing Irish pixies – the pixie part was going to be great._

_So,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Well at least try and make this story PG-13?_

_Also: how can you write that about your friends?! You sick-o *shudders*_

_Geez,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_First of all, we're not friends, so I can do whatever the hell I want. Second of all, who died and made you king of Fanfiction, huh?_

_Fine. I'll approach it more differently._

_*ahem*_

**_"Harder, Ethan!" Benny moans. Ethan closes his eyes, pounding his...uh...hammer into the nail –_**

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_What. The. Fuck._

_Is that some kind of crazy metaphor for sex or…?_

_I have no idea anymore,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I'm going to continue anyway, as Ethan asked for PG-13, and I'm giving him the equivalent of Bob the Builder._

_*ahem*_

**_"Benny, it's not going in the hole!" Ethan says, throwing the hammer aside. Benny frowns._**

**_"What do you mean? It's not going through? You're banging it so hard that you probably woke up the neighbors."_**

**_Ethan sighs. "Benny, maybe we have to screw it instead of banging it with this hammer."_**

**_"Fine," – Benny pulls out a screwdriver. – "we'll screw it together."_**

**_They both hold onto the end of the screwdriver and started twisting it into the nail. Still, it wasn't going into the hole as planned. Benny groans._**

**_"Ethan, it's not going in!"_**

**_"Benny, just twist it in! Faster!"_**

**_"Oh my god…"_**

**_"Benny, push and twist!"_**

**_"Ethan, wait, it's not straight!"_**

**_"Harder! HARDER!"_**

**_Benny sits back. "This obviously isn't working."_**

**_Ethan puts the screwdriver and stares at the nail on the hole, that was standing a bit askew. Ethan sighs._**

**_"Benny, go to the kitchen and get something slippery. Maybe we just need to lubricate. I think my sister has some of that in the kitchen from her last project. Pretty sure it's white..."_**

**_"Why on earth –"_**

**_"Benny, just get it! We only have thirty minutes before the party and people might come earlier; this was supposed to be a quick job!"_**

**_Benny shakes his head, and goes out of the bedroom, heading downstairs to get something to lubricate the surface._**

**_Ethan tried to do it himself._**

**_"Gahhh, get in the damn hole!" Ethan groans, trying to push the nail in. He groans. "Benny! Hurry up! It takes two people to bang this thing!"_**

**_"Uhhh, I'm coming, Ethan! I'm coming, oh my god."_**

**_Benny enters with the white stuff on his hand and an annoyed look on his face. Ethan grins._**

**_"That's it, Benny! Come on!"_**

**_Benny sits on the ground beside Ethan and rubs the white stuff over the hole. Ethan and Benny work as a team to try and stick it in._**

**_"Benny, I think it's stuck." Ethan sighs. Benny has an idea._**

**_"Okay, here's the plan; we'll lift this thing up, and you go on the bottom. I'll go on top. You will pull the nail from the bottom and I will push it from the top with the hammer. It should go in if we push harder enough."_**

**_"Okay." Ethan lies on his back, lifting the hard object so that the end of the nail was facing him. He put his two fingers on it and began to pull. Benny was on top, banging the flat end._**

**_Through grunts and moans, eventually, they finally got it in._**

**_Benny lies down, exhausted._**

**_"Jesus Christ, that was hard." Benny wipes sweat from his forehead._**

**_"We're lucky we got it done so fast; I think people are downstairs, being greeted by my parents. We also got the white stuff on the bedsheets somehow."_**

**_Benny stands up. "I'll clean up; you go act like nothing ever happened."_**

**_Ethan smiles. "Thanks."_**

**_As Ethan walks out, Benny smiles to himself; that was the best handyman action he ever had._**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Uhhh, that was something else. I expected some fluffy Bennica, not smutty Bethan._

_You got it all wrong,_

_Benny Weir_

_*line break*_

_Dear Benny,_

_It wasn't smutty! It was just you and Ethan pounding a nail into a piece of wood. Simple and innocent._

_Dirty minds you guys have,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_I am on your side completely. I personally loved it; the way you portrayed the struggles of getting that stick into the hole is absolutely amazing. I think Benny came too late though (as usual; this is why he shouldn't be banging something he can't do)_

_If you know what I mean,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Oh my god, Erica, I'd love to be supportive, but this is obviously about sex._

_Though it was hilarious,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_(I can't believe I am saying this) Why can't we just agree with Rory?_

_And that last sentence was so true._

_Rory is right for once,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Okay, I'll get this back on track._

_Ready to hear the amazing story that I, Ethan Morgan himself, as written?_

_You ready,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Get ready to feel a lot better about yourself, writers._

_Just a heads up,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_You'll see. It'll be great. Let me begin._

**_I'll Help You Feel Warm Again_**

**_A MBAV Fanfic by Ethan Morgan_**

**_It was a crisp, winter's night in Whitechapel. The wind was made of biting cold air, carrying it across the abandoned streets of the sleepy town._**

**_Ethan was holding Sarah's hand, walking along the streets, their footsteps the only thing that could be heard, aside from the quiet hums of cars driving past; looks like it wasn't completely quiet after all._**

**_"I'm so cold, Ethan…," Sarah whispers. Ethan tightens his grip on her hand, in attempts of spreading warmth across her pale skinned._**

**_"I'll make you warm," he says, facing her. His nose barely touched her tame skin, which illuminated in the artificial glow of the streetlamps._**

**_"I'll never be warm again, Ethan," she whispers, pulling back slightly. "He made me so cold...so hollow...so –"_**

**_"You're not dead, Sarah," Ethan says sharply, knowing with pain how that sentence would end._**

**_Sarah pulls her hand back. "Explain why I can't feel any warmth, Ethan! I'm so cold...if I'm not dead, what am I?"_**

**_Ethan raises his hand, stopping her and pulling a strand of hair away from her face so he could look at her in the eye._**

**_"You're so alive, Sarah. You're full of light and life. Even if your heart isn't beating, it's there, and I know it holds good."_**

**_"Ethan, how can you be so sure? You're believing in a love that is half supported by someone who has no heart beating for love. Love should ache in my heart, and mine can't do that."_**

**_Ethan holds her hands and raises them to his heart. "My heart can beat for the both of us. Tell me, Sarah, do you care about me?"_**

**_Sarah looks away. "Of course I do."_**

**_"Then that's all I need." Ethan smiles, moving closer. "Do you want to know for sure?"_**

**_Before Sarah could answer, Ethan cups her cheeks and kisses her. Sarah stiffens, but she suddenly feels heat pressed against her cold lips, exploding onto hers as it spread to every inch of her face._**

**_When they pull apart, Sarah has to ask, "Is that the first time you kissed a vampire?"_**

**_Ethan grins. "That's the very first time I kissed somebody when I really wanted to."_**

**_"Wow," Sarah gushes. "I feel so…"_**

**_"Warm?" Ethan prompts._**

**_Sarah shakes her head with a meek smile. "Loved," she says instead._**

**_Ethan's grin reaches the ends of his face, and Sarah grabs his hand again._**

**_They walk into the cold night once more, hand in hand, and Sarah no longer felt like the emotionless, hollow, cold monster she felt before._**

**_She felt human again, even if he wasn't._**

**_Ethan made her feel human._**

**_Ethan made her feel warm._**

**_The End._**

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_...holy crap. That was amazing._

_I am not even joking, E, that was the most angsty, most meaningful, and most cheesy thing I ever read in my life – in the good way._

_How did you learn how to write like that? No grammatical mistakes, no over-the-top unrealistic scenarios, nothing. It was pretty awesome._

_I take back everyrhing; all writers should bow down and take notes._

_You go man,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Ethie,_

_Ethan, you are the sweetest human ever! That is what every vampire ever dreams of; or any human! You are so dreamy and capture are essence perfectly._

_See this is why I love you,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I kind of wish I was your girlfriend now, E!_

_Like seriously; you are a vampire's dream come true._

_Dreamy,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_Benny: Told you it'd be worth it!_

_Sarah: You're welcome, hun. I am glad you liked it!_

_Rory: That's just weird, man._

_MBAV Writers: I hope I got the deal of approval :)_

_How about you Erica,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I swear I've heard this story before, just with different characters, but I'm not sure._

_Let me Google it,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_DEAR ERICA,_

_NO! DON'T GOOGLE IT! I'M SURE ANY SIMILARITIES TO THINGS YOU READ ARE PURELY CONCIDENTAL!_

_COMPELTELY INNOCENT,_

_ETHAN MORGAN_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_HOLY CRAP THIS IS ACTUALLY A DUSK FANFICTION! I REPEAT, THE CHARACTERS ARE ACTUALLY FROM DUSK! SARAH IS JAKEWARD AND ETHAN IS ROCHELLE!_

_Some things are just too good to be true,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_*sweats profusely* T-That's not true! That's probably just a really similar fic!_

_Didn't write it,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Dude, I just searched it up. The story has 1937 notes on Tumblr. 1938 now (you're welcome ;D)_

_Amazing fan base you have,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Everyone,_

_Dammit with my super cool fan base._

_I MEAN I DIDN'T WRITE IT,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I JUST HACKED ETHAN'S GOOGLE DRIVE AND IT'S FILLED WITH FANFICTIONS ABOUT DUSK!_

_Holy crap,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_I knew I shouldn't have gave you my Google password! You said it was the key to friendship, but I knew deep inside it was the key to DESTRUCTION!_

_You promised you'd use your powers for good,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_...I accept any path you want to explore. I will always love you and your hobbies._

_Even if it's writing smutty Rochelle/Jakeward,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_That was one time, and to my defense, it's because Benny gave me a Playboy magazine for Christmas!_

_Curiosity got the best of me okay?!_

_One time thing I swear,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_DEAR EVERYONE,_

_HOLY CRAP ETHAN IS DUSKERBOY5000! THE DUSKERBOY5000!_

_YOU ARE THE MOST POPULAR WRITER IN THE DUSK FANDOM! YOU LITERALLY HAVE OVER 200 STORIES AND HAVE BEEN AN AVID FAN SINCE THE FIRST BOOK!_

_HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE IN MY SUSBCRIPTION BOX!_

_YOU ALSO HAVE 5000 HITS A DAY ON THE FAMOUS MULTI-CHAPTER STORY 'LOVE AT FIRST BITE'?! ETHAN YOUR STORY WON 'BEST DUSK FANFICTION' FOR EIGHT YEARS STRAIGHT!_

_WAIT A MINUTE YOU HAVE 5.7 THOUSAND FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR –_

* * *

_This chat has been disconnected from the server._

* * *

**A/N– That was a roller coaster of emotions, huh?**

**Part 2 should be coming out soon :)**

**In the meanwhile, drop a review on opinions about the new spinoff of an older chapter! Like, we're talking about Chapter 8 or something! Took a while to get this back.**

**Review and have a nice day!**

**Keep On Keeping On**


	64. Let's Write MBAV Fanfic Pt 2

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Sorry it's been so long; school just started again, and everything has come back to me with full force; especially since I just went to a new school for the IB program and what not. I feel like it's going to be a long year. **

**Though I do have a new goal in my mind: every week I am going to write something. Whether that be a chapter for a story that's already out (in which case I will post it) or something for an upcoming story (like Reign of Undead or Friends Forever, which won't come out for quite a while), I will make sure to write at least one chapter/one-shot a week. You may not know, as sometimes I dedicate a week to working on stories that aren't out yet, but you'll get something from me at least once a week. This way, I'm not over-working myself, or under-working myself. It's a win/win thing. Let's see how this goes. :P**

**But enough of that; we have a story to get to, don't we? Are you ready? I am ready. Because here is Part 2 of 'Let's Write MBAV Fanfic'!**

**Shoutouts to these lovely people: **

**Gemma- I missed you too! *gives you a big hug* And I am glad you liked it so much! Now I am kind of pressured to see how this one will go *blushes* But I am sure you'll like it nonetheless. And I have a small box of brilliance always kept beside me; I open it up when I really need to :P Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad to have you back :)**

**fangeradanger6- I know, right? I surprise myself with how intense I could get :P And wowza, tears of laughter is quite a stage to get to! I am glad I got you there, I guess :P But thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this as well :)**

**The Aquarium Master- But it's not like they had sex! It was just some innocent 'hammering a nail into a piece of wood' action *winks* Though I do want to be careful as well; you seem like you have good judgement. Promise a fluffy chapter will be coming soon, and maybe will tone down the intensity of it :P Maybe it's because Ethan is shown to be a "hater of Dusk" so it is kind of ironic that he is so into the fandom. To be honest, I am kind of in Ethan's position; I write stories for a fandom I should've outgrown years ago, but still enjoy it. Society doesn't really roll like that though, unfortunate as it is, so I am stuck to doing it in secret. The amount of times I had to cover it up though :P I hope one day I find someone who accepts it...but yes. Frickin' society :P Er...I know you want to stay innocent and all, but I won't get too much into the subject...but a Playboy magazine is kind of like an..."adult magazine" if you catch my drift. I myself don't own one - and never intend to own one - and the only reason I know it is because of Friends, so yeah; don't buy one for some "causal reading" :P But I hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**MBAV fan66- I know; expect this one to be even longer :P It took a while to write as well; some of it was written on a computer, but some on a phone, since I had to go somewhere. (though my cousins were _very _curious to know what I was doing, typing away and smiling every now and then :P) I guess we'll never know! I think I intended it to be Erica though...? Who knows :P But I am glad you laughed and what not, fanfic buddy; always the goal ;) I'm sure you aren't the only one who got choked up and what not, fanfic buddy; I shed a few tears myself :P But I'm glad you liked it, fanfic buddy! Thanks for reviewing as always :)**

**So with that, I guess we should start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters. I just own this particular story, and any OC's (i.e anyone you don't recognize) in it. I own the plot and that is pretty much it. Thanks for acknowledging this :)**

**ENJOY!**

**(P.S: If you have read the whole author's note, review 'bazinga' or something and give yourself a pat on the back; this was longer than a regular chapter of this story ;P) **

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 64: Let's Write MBAV Fanfic Pt. 2

* * *

September 11th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, after the chaos that was the last two fics, I think it's finally time to reveal the secret writing skills most magical-est of all, and the most powerful spellmaster in all the world; the one and only, Benny Weir!_

_*fireworks and balloons*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_This isn't some sort of ego-festival, Benny; you can put all that back in your pocket for the next...millennium. _

_And for your information, the last two fics were not a flop! I mean, Ethan's was questionable - though I am staying away from the Dusk fandom for quite a bit - but I put a lot of effort into 'It Takes Two'! _

_I even had that cheeky Into The Woods reference to make it look innocent and stuff - which it totally was, by the way; just because it may have **sounded **like something else, it was just really about you two getting sticks in a small hole!_

_I thought it was great, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_It was about sex. We can't keep debating about it, as it is RUINING MY LIFE._

_And no one in that coffee house appreciated you corrupting their calm 'Poetry Reading' that night. Just because you wanted a third party's opinion, it doesn't mean that you had to drag the poor, confused Whitechapel civilians into it. _

_Get a grip, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_First of all, it's not like **all** of them didn't like it; the one guy touching himself in the back was having a great time! I even had a chat about it, and he told me if I was a certain kinky construction worker or something. I personally take it as a compliment!_

_And the only reason why you didn't have a good time was because you noticed the guy touching himself half-way through your Rochelle/Jakeward Rated-M fic called "Baby Got Bite" and asked for your autograph once I slipped in the fact that you were the one who wrote it. _

_So there,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Wait...I thought "Sexy Time at Midnight" was your only smutty Dusk fic...? _

_Confused (and d̶i̶s̶g̶u̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ supportive),_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_*sweating intensifies* Why don't you just tell your story now, B?_

_Like right now, _

_Ethan "Not **that **flustered" Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers (and Ethan), _

_If you say so, E ;)_

_Presenting a story by yours truly, I hope you all enjoy it :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own my friends (though I sure as hell want to own Erica and treat her so nicely that she will eventually love me and run away with her wonderful master and away from the evil rules of the master society ;D)_

**_I Need A Hero (aka 'I Need Benny Weir')  
_**

**_A MBAV Fanfic by the amazing Benny Weir_**

**_Benny Weir sat on his bed, listening to soft music through his phone, watching the moon glimmer in the moonlight. He swept his honey-brown hair out of his eyes and rose a muscular brow at the noise he so skillfully heard outside his window. _**

**_"Who could be out at this time?" Benny asked to no one in particular in a low, husky voice. "Perhaps that could be Ethan with a big pizza...or it might be Sarah carrying a hoard of Benny shrines that the rest of the 'Benny Is The Best" fan-club that she ran made..."_**

**_But alas, that was not the case. What was actually outside the window was Erica Jones, and her face was bleeding of black, thick blood. _**

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_...is that it? Why was Erica bleeding? What happened after you found her outside the window? What even is a muscular brow?_

_Like are eyebrows even muscular,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_No, that's it. I just got kind of tired after, and had my battery died. _

_*shrug*,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST USE A CHARGER?!_

_Seriously man,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_I did. Then a new episode of Super Heck-troids III, so then I let my laptop charge and watched it with some popcorn and chips without you, since you were probably busy sucking face somewhere in the back of Sarah's attic, and I wasn't gonna call Rory (no offence)_

_It was one of those 'by-myself-so-I'm-gonna-get-fat-with-Netflix' kind of nights that everyone has, okay?_

_Don't judge me,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I didn't think I would ever say this, because you are a massive nerd and I hate you, but WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST FINISH IT?!_

_I wanna know, even if this is a Bennica story, and is totally unrealistic._

_I will bite you to get answers,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Well why the hell did no one know what happened to Whitechapel after the Lucifractor explosion?! WE CAN'T HAVE IT ALL, ERICA._

_Geez,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, I guess if Benny doesn't have a decent story to pull off - typical; this is why girls go for me rather than going for him - then I can start my story! It is gonna be so good, you'll want to read it over and over and over and over and under and over and over again :)_

_Here we go!_

_**Gigantic**_

_**A MBAV Fanfic by Rory Keaner**_

_**Erica Jones a rich girl about to marry this snobby guy named Benjamin Weir (who was a total dick-head, let's be honest). She was marrying him to solve some family problems, but was unhappy. So she decided to jump off the boat they were boarding; Gigantic. **_

_**Before she could hit the water, a penniless/handsome artist named Rory Keaner saved her, and persuaded her not to jump. They eventually become close and Erica begins to like her more than Benjamin - he even drew her nude! **_

_**Just when everything was going up for the pair, Gigantic hits an iceberg, and chaos ensures, witH Rory doing everything he can to save his new lover, Erica, from death itself. After -**_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_You are literally describing the same plot as the Titanic, Rory! _

_Could you really not get one original idea for a fanfiction? This was basically the lead-up to when Jack dies in the movie! And I think Benjamin sounds like a great guy, and is nothing like Cal in the movie - he would treat Erica - who was totally Rose - like a princess. _

_Typical, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_First of all, I wasn't ripping off Titanic! It was called Gigantic!_

_And Rory was obviously not gonna die. He was gonna make room on that damn plank! I don't know about you, but Jack was an idiot. There was obviously more room for Jack on that wooden thing; it just so happens that Rose is a selfish bitch who didn't wanna move for the freezing guy!_

_Erica is much kinder,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_*sighs* I guess I'll go while Rory tries to write another fanfic. This is one that I wrote last night. I hope you all enjoy it, as I spent restless hours on it perfecting it to look amazing, _

**_A Series of Unfortunate Events_**

**_A MBAV fanfic by Sarah Fox_**

**_Run. It was the only thing that the young vampire could think of doing. She had to run away from what she had just seen in front of her. The vivid image kept returning in her mind, replaying like a broken record. _**

**_Dead. That's what he was. His empty, soulless eyes were glazed over with terror, and his limp arm laid on the ground, surrounded by a pool of crimson blood; all because of her stupid, stupid actions. _**

**_Guilt. It was the first thing that she felt when she saw him, lying there on the ground. The moment she saw the two fang marks on his neck, she felt a pang of remorse seep through her; she shouldn't have brought him into this world. It was a mistake. _**

**_Anger. Assumably, she could've done something. It would've been good to do something, anything. But she couldn't bare to even touch him, and that made her so damn angry that she -_**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I DID IT! I finished! I can show you my fanfic!_

_Yass,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I was right in the middle of my story! Have some respect, Rory; I worked hard on that!_

_Make it quick,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_It'll be so quick, I promise!_

**_Rain Black_**

**_A MBAV fanfic by Rory Keaner_**

**_There once lived a kind-hearted maiden named Rain Black, though her real name was Erica Jones. She was a beautiful girl who always wore black in the rain, and she lived under the control of the Evil King, Benny Weir, who would never win her over. _**

**_One day, Benny went to his chambers and stepped inside the big room. Little did anyone know that he secretly had a Magic Door-That-Was-Glass and it helped him take over the world. _**

**_"Magic Door-That-Is-glass in my house, who is the one that shall be my spouse?" he commanded one day. The Magic Door-That-Was-Glass rippled, and the face of the mystical Ethan Morgan appeared. His voice boomed around the room. _**

**_"Your spouse shall not be Erica Jones, but a filthy peasant that looks like a dog," he said. "Instead, Erica Jones shall marry the almighty and powerful Rory Keaner; prince of everywhere but where you are. You are also ugly af." _**

**_Benny was aghast at the information. He immediately sent his huntsgirl, Sarah, to take Erica far away and kill her and give him her left cheek bum. But she couldn't so she killed a nearby goat and cut out its left cheek bum. Benny believed it (that fool) and ate it (that's disgusting)_**

**_Meanwhile, Erica made friends with seven elves named Nurse, Pleasant-y, Sad-y, Awake-y, Confident-y, Cough-y, and Brainy. They lived in the forest and sang songs._**

**_ Then Benny decided to make Erica sleep forever by turning really old and wrinkly and giving her a poisoned pineapple. She ate it, and fell asleep. Yet all the dwarves pushed him off a mountain. _**

**_She was asleep, but out came Prince Rory Keaner to kiss her awake! They -_**

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_That is Snow White on crack, dork. Honestly. _

_Though nice rendition of the dwarves' names,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_That wasn't Snow White! That was Rain Black! Get it right! _

_There was absolutely no similarities to Snow White whatsoever! First of all, it's a more ugly version of the Evil Queen, and it wasn't a magic mirror; it was a magic door-that-was-glass! Totally different. _

_The dwarves were different, and no one in their right mind would a goat's left cheek bum!  
_

_This is Benny we are talking about though,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_Dude, we're friends! Why am I always the villain?!_

_Just because it is absolutely certain that I will get Erica, doesn't mean you got to hit on me like I'm the bad guy!_

_I even bought you the new Realt-Galaxy 68 for your birthday!_

_I'm a good friend, I swear, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I'm just gonna continue on with story now without any interruptions, okay?_

_*ahem* Now where was I? Oh yes..._

**_\- didn't do anything to stop him from doing it. _**

**_Past. It was all that she could think about now. It was what had happened before that made her tremble in fear. It was the way that the series of unfortunate events had happened in almost slow motion. _**

**_The bite. _**

**_The scream. _**

**_The taunts. _**

**_The blood. _**

**_The blood was the most vivid memory of all. The way his crimson blood leaked from his neck and onto his pearly white fangs made her absolutely sick; disgusted, even. The way Jesse's taunts rolled off his tongue made Sarah want to cry. _**

**_"Disgusting"_**

**_"Pathetic"_**

**_"Weak" _**

**_"Dead."_**

**_Benny was a wreck. Erica was crying. Rory - he didn't even know what to feel. _**

**_But Sarah's reaction was the worst. _**

**_Sarah ran. _**

**_Ran away from Ethan's almost lifeless body and ran away from the nightmare she was reliving in her head over and over again. She was terrified to even think about what happened._**

**_"Stop." _**

**_Sarah did. She stopped at the familiarity of the voice, and she turned around, gasping at the sight._**

**_White. He was white. Everything about him was white; was he dead and was reincarnated as an angel? Was Sarah finally having a dream, rather than a nightmare? Or was this the nightmare? Was this what the unfortunate events led up to?_**

**_Fangs. He had pearly whites like her now. _**

**_Ran. Sarah ran back. _**

**_Embrace. _**

**_Together. _**

**_"Erica," he whispered, and that's all he had to say. _**

**_She had him. Different, yes; this was the nightmare she constantly had, but in a different light. _**

**_In a series of unfortunate events, Sarah ended up pulling Ethan closer to her lips and -_**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Eureka! I got it! The PERFECT story!_

**_My Nanny's a Werewolf_**

**_An MBAV Fanfic by Rory Keaner_**

**_Rory was a normal kid, with his little sister Jane, and his two best friends, Benny and Ethan. (Happy now, Benny?)_**

**_ One day, he accidentally let Jane out of the house, and his parents got mad at him. So as punishment, they hired a nanny named Sarah Fox, but ended up getting Erica Jones, since Sarah decided to go to a party instead (where she would inevitably be turned into a vampire)_**

**_Little did Rory know that he was actually a Seer, and Ethan was a spellmaster, and that Erica was a hot vampire who got turned by Jesse! Benny got bitten and turned to a vampire too, and Erica and Rory had sex on the carpet, and -_**

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I'm done with you. Absolutely done. _

_That's not even how it turned out, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

**A/N- Well that was lengthy! I swear next chapter won't be this long :P But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless; I saw some of you smiling! Don't fight it! Now you're probably covering your mouth or something to stop yourself from smiling too much (that's what I did this entire chapter :P) How do I know, you ask? I am actually - I MEAN MOVING ON TO THE FINAL CHAPTER REMARKS. **

**Drop a review/idea, and thanks for reading as always! Rock on :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	65. How To Fanfiction

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Yeah, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? I've been busy, I swear. You may not see it, but I've been working on a few things that will hopefully please you all :) But no bother; I am here, and that's all that counts :)**

**The last two chapters were quite something, huh? I feel like this one needs to be calmer...hopefully just as funny...etc. Think of this as the unofficial Part 3 of Let's Write MBAV Fanfic! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master- Third time's the charm is definitely not something Rory has inside of him :P Nonetheless, I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! Not gonna lie, I was hoping that it would be funny, since funny is basically the standard for this story, but luckily I'm somewhat reaching it :) Thanks for the review as always, friend; hope you like this one as well :)**

**Emilia Bones- I LOVE THIS. You have no idea! This is why I love anonymous and random reviews! If you look at my profile, you will see a story based off this review; I would love to credit you for the idea ;) Thanks again XD**

**MBAV fan66- Aw, thanks fanfic buddy :) You are always reliable when I write long author's notes :P I guess none of us will know why Erica's face was all bloody! Not even I will know! Maybe one day it will come back...just like Season 3, hopefully :P And yes, Ethan was saying Erica's name because she was the one who turned him. Should've specified that, but oh well; way to keep someone inferring :P Thanks for the review as always, fanfic buddy; I am glad you liked it so much :) **

**Anyway, drop a review, and I hope you find this one really light-hearted :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 65: How To Fanfiction

* * *

October 9th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Based on the fics - or "fics", as they aren't even real/good fics to start with except for mine - that we wrote in the previous chapters, I think we need to start learning how to write a decent fanfiction. Just in case, I guess._

_Lucky for you guys, I am an expert in this trade, as I am the most bestest writer in the world!_

_So get ready for Mr. Keaner's class on 'How to Fanfiction!'_

_Woop,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_1\. Rory, those "fics" weren't even yours. _

_2\. 'Bestest' isn't even a word. _

_3\. It's actually 'How to write fanfiction'._

_4\. 'Woop' is not a word. I assume you were aiming for 'whoop' (which isn't actually a word either, but is the closest to one you can get) but couldn't even get that one right either, could you. _

_So there, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_If 'bestest' and 'woop' aren't words, then explain why they're on the dictionary!_

_Got you there,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_...it's not in the dictionary (or on it either)._

_Like, I just checked._

_So...,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_That doesn't make sense! I double-clicked the words (underlined in red, mind you, because they were such fantastic words) and 'added them to dictionary'._

_It should be there,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory,_

_I could stake you. It's not a hard thing to do._

_You frustrate me,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Moving on..._

_I think the best advice you can give a fanfiction writer is this: if it isn't in the show, you are more than welcome to put it in your FAN MADE FICTION, That is the whole point of fiction created by viewers am I right?_

_So you write that Bethan smut if you want to,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_You were this close to giving valuable advice _––_) ||*_

_That damn close,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Like you can do better. _

_My advice was so good, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_In fact, I can do better! Prepare yourself for Fanfiction 101!_

_When writing fanfiction, you should always try to determine a canon relation. What is the relationship between your story and the actual universe you're writing for? _

_There are generally four kinds of kinds of fics you can consider when determining a canon relation. _

_There's an adaptation fic (in which you write about the canon-story, like how an antagonist felt at the end of this situation, or how the protagonist felt whilst defeating the antagonist), a continuation fic (in which you write about what happens after the canon-story, like what happened after the big battle, etc.), divergence (in which you are pulling the 'what if' card), an elsewhere fic (in which you put the canon-characters in a completely different situation, or use the setting of the story to add new characters and their stories, whilst following the rules of that particular universe), and an alternate universe (AU) fic (in which the canon-characters are "erased" from their universe and are put in different situations. _

_You also want to settle the genre of the story, as it can either be a reimagining of characters in that certain drama (i.e a comedic version of an intense movie, or a light-hearted movie in the genre of a deep, emotionally harrowing dramatic-romance). It's also good to create a new conflict which would contribute to the plot -_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I'm sorry for Mr. Fanfiction-Writer expert over there. He tends to go over-board sometimes. _

_But trust me when I say you aren't even seeing half of his rants; ever since we figured out he was all about the smutty Rochelle/Jakeward life, he has been going non-stop about his "writing process". _

_Like, I love him, but that's just too much in one day to be listening what adjectives are most appropriate whilst describing the shine in Rochelle's eyes and what "unique" verbs can be used when describing how Jakeward is jumping through trees (instead of using boring ones like "jump" and use "leaped gracefully" instead. Like, it's so unnecessary and kind of pretentious)._

_I'm sorry, Ethie, but I can't stand it anymore. _

_And if you make one more grammar pun about the difference between cats and commas, I might break off our "lovey-time" for the week._

_Thanks, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_That hurts coming from you! You know, grammar is quite important; it's the difference between knowing your shit and knowing you're shit. _

_Get it? Your? You're? The difference between the two? Huh?  
_

_And the difference between cats and commas is one has claws at the end of its paws, and another has a pause at the end of the clause! HA! _

_I bet I got you good, huh? You thought my pick-up lines were good; you haven't seen anything with my grammar jokes._

_Suck on that, haters,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_I am your best friend, but even I am disgusted by how bad those jokes were. _

_..._

_And Ethan?_

_"That's what"_

_\- He_

_Get it? When you said 'suck on that', and that was a 'that's what he said' moment, but I rewrote it as a quotation?_

_Hahahahahaha,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_HAHAHAHAHHA!_

_Man, we are so funny, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Dorks, _

_Only you two can make grammar puns no one can understand and somewhat get away with it. _

_What happened to learning how to write fanfiction?! I mean, other than whatever Ethan was trying to say about sub-plots and filler-chapters? I would actually like to know how I can improve my smut to make it grammatically correct smut! _

_For the people, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_How about it, writers? How do you make writing fanfiction a better experience for the reader and for the writer? How do I write a decent fanfiction about my OTP without sounding like an idiot? _

_Not like I ever am, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Team V, _

_HOW ABOUT YOU START BY NOT WRITING TO US, BUT WRITING AN ACTUAL STORY, DAMMIT?!_

_Like geez, leave us alone! It's Thanksgiving for God's sake! We just want to eat our frickin' turkey without the hassle of hearing all of you argue about subordinate clauses and the difference between 'your' and 'you're'! I assume you all passed English class (except for Rory though)! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GOOGLE IT!_

_We will threaten a retirement act against you if you keep it up!_

_If you want to argue about grammar issues, SEND IT TO SOMEONE ELSE._

_Our families are here for goodness' sake! I just want to say 'Let's eat grandma' and give it a rest! Our writing days are on hold for now!_

_Okay?!_

_Okay,_

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Wow! You guys are mean for people who make us read smutty fanfictions about us! If anything, we should be the ones asking you to stop writing about us! No, I don't want to get bitten by Jesse AGAIN and turning into an evil vampire AGAIN, thank you very much!_

_Frankly, I find you all quite rude, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Hey! The 'human-turned-evil-vampire-by-a-bite-from-Jesse' plot is the best kind of plot!_

_This means war, Morgan; we're gonna write you in the most uncomfortable positions ever. _

_Just like the rooftop story, _

_MBAV Writers_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_...I guess you can say this chapter is just a big METAphor!_

_Get it? Because it's super meta? Because the writers are writing back to us and breaking their respective fourth wall of never replying to our letters?_

_Also, it's 'let's eat**,** grandma!'. Just saying._

_Grammar saves lives,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- *It's the best visual I can do to a 'pinched fingers' emoji of some sort :P**

**The amount of research I had to do for these writing puns is quite worrisome (and was a hilarious thing to do). **

**A joke that would've been really out of place was the subordinate clause Christmas joke? Have you heard about it? I mean, thumbs up from a fellow writing nerd if you have heard of it; I figured no one would understand it, so it was not part of this chapter :P) **

**I hope this was satisfying your inner grammar nerd! I had a lot of fun writing this one. A bit scattered, but I think it was nice. Hopefully you guys feel the same. If you didn't like it, don't tell me; like my mother always said: "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all" :)**

**And happy [Canadian] Thanksgiving! I am thankful for every single one of you :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	66. The Theory of Whitechapel

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a spooky chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**That is right! It is Halloween, and I am delivering a series of letters that will hopefully make you laugh and feel the Halloween spirit at the same time! Hopefully it's satisfying for you all, as I tried to make this one as seasonally festive as possible (just wait for Christmas though *slowly gives a teaser of multiple strings of tinsel ;D*)**

**But enough about hinting about Christmas! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! And I am very excited, even if I am not going trick or treating this year. I am watching 'The Conjuring' with a friend, so that should be fun. I am also dressing up as a Sim, since it's the cheapest/easiest thing I could think of. Gotta put in all that effort :P Tell me about your Halloween plans! I mean, I'll probably respond ages after Halloween as my updating schedule is so slow, but hey, let's believe in me :P **

**Spooky shoutouts to...**

**The Aquarium Master- I am a total Grammar Nazi. Especially because all my friends like to use slang words, and it irritates me so much! Anyway, I am glad you liked the chapter, friend! I appreciate all your kind words! Thanks for your review :)**

**CescaLR- Well, thanksgiving greetings to you (though it should be Halloween greetings to you now :P)! I am glad you thought the chapter was funny! I certainly tried my best. Anyway, thanks for your review! It makes me really happy to see that you liked it :)**

**MBAV fan66- THERE IS JUST TOO MANY ENGLISH ASSIGNMENTS! Actually, I researched all that stuff, and I bookmarked the site that gave some pretty solid advice! And those puns actually taught me about comas when I was a kid, and I just loved it - I had to express my childhood English lessons somehow :P Anyway, thanks for your review, fanfic buddy! :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Halloween bants I'm about to throw! Oh, and leave a spooky review!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 66: The Theory of Whitechapel

* * *

October 31st, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_It is Halloween! The spooky season's finale. I am quite excited to see everyone in their costumes this year - I assume you are thinking of some spooky prompts, are you? Well, your friends in Whitechapel can certainly help with that, as we have seen some pretty scary stuff in our town!_

_I guess you can say we supply all the spooks that get people 'shook' around here, ay?_

_Lol, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_That doesn't even rhyme, dork. _

_Geez,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Yeah it does! I mean, you have to say it like 'spouk' and not "spOOHk'_

_So there, _

_Rory _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_...moving on. _

_Rory was definitely right about the fact there are some spooky things in Whitechapel! I mean, we are a supernatural hotspot. _

_But alas, not many people know about the scary things that actually happen in Whitechapel, but rather decide to make conspiracy theories on what they think is happening. I mean, I never read any, nor do I know what they are about, but they do exist! I am sure most of you wrote them, so we could probably read them!_

_This should be fun, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Ooh! I can start!_

_It says here from 'fang_gang666' (by the way, great username) on Reddit that "Whitechapel is actually inhabited by a lot of ghosts who haunt the town and try to fix the mistakes they made millions of years ago. Rumours have it that in the town lives a single ghost that all worship, as he is considered 'clean' and 'free of any wrong-doing'. This ghost is their god, and is able to perform many miracles." It's not really a conspiracy theory, but it is a theory. _

_...I didn't know there was a theory about me!_

_I am a pretty God-like guy, am I right? _

_Wink wink, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You are one of the dirtiest guys I know, Benny. For the sake of Halloween, I won't go into any details, but I seriously think you need Jesus in your life to clean out your browsing history and start anew. _

_You also make most of the mistakes that land us into trouble, so don't you talk about that. If anything, those 'miracles' are more disastrous in your case._

_Sorry, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I guess you can say that all the ghosts in that other-Whitechapel have BOO-BOOS. _

_Get it? Boo-boos? Like when you got hurt as a kid? And ghosts say 'boo!'?_

_Hahahaha,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Get out. _

_Like seriously, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_I know that this isn't a conspiracy theory about Whitechapel itself, but some people are theorizing that the moon isn't real, and it's just a hologram? _

_Like seriously, people, how stupid are you. Of course the moon is real! I mean, there has been moon-landings, lots of space travel to the moon, activity on the moon, not to mention WE CAN SEE THE MOON IN THE NIGHT AND IT IS ALWAYS THERE?_

_The Whitechapel-based part of this theory is that one crazy theorist claims that Whitechapel has a secret, underground laboratory where they have a big projector that makes holograms of said 'moon' (in quotations, mind you) and sends them all across the world. Along with this underground laboratory, there is some kind of 'system' (not specified by name or what it actually does) that lures supernatural entities with this fake moon imagery projected in the sky, which is why vampires freak out on blood moons, and werewolves turn into their full-fledged selves during full moons. According to their studies, it "doesn't make sense." These "secret people" in Whitechapel made up the moon so that all the supernatural creatures can be lured to Whitechapel for experiments with the different kinds of moons, along with identifying who are actually supernatural in this world based off of people who come to Whitechapel._

_...this theory is bullshit! THE MOON IS REAL, DAMMIT. Werewolves do their thing on a full moon, vampires do their thing on a blood moon, and maybe pixies have a Halloween dance or something on a half-moon - I DON'T CARE. THEY ARE THE SAME MOON IN DIFFERENT FORMS, ALRIGHT?_

_I know these are conspiracy theories, but this is just someone being dumb. _

_Huff, _

_Ethan "Always Proven By Science" Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Have you ever gone onto the moon?_

_Think about it, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_ ...no I haven't. _

_That doesn't mean I'm wrong, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Well if you have't physically walked on the moon, how do you know that what people are saying about the moon aren't true?_

_Huh,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_...I thought you loved me and DIDN'T want to make me question my entire scientific existence. _

_...THE MOON IS REAL, DAMMIT. _

_Let's go to a different theory please, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Some people say that they see this big, brown, vampire-bigfoot in the woods of Whitechapel. People theorize that it is actually the offspring of Bigfoot and Sasquatch (even if they are basically the same thing, though these same people are claiming that Bigfoot and Sasquatch aren't real *gives you a weirded out look*) and that this hybrid of the two got bitten by a vampire, killed its parents (and killed the Bigfoot theory, according to these people) and is now pretending to be Bigfoot to lure dumb people and kill them, which is why you don't see anymore Bigfoot theories. Some people even say that this "secret society" of Whitechapel is covering up the fact that this vampire-Bigfoot thing walks amongst them, but try to cover it by supposedly "killing off the theories". Though many people speculate that the reason why Bigfoot theories don't exist is because of said vampire-Bigfoot that kills of the theorists before they could publish any theories._

_I mean, maybe there are no more Bigfoot theories because the theory is ACTUALLY DEAD. Like seriously, Bigfoot isn't even a conspiracy theory - there was no need for the MBAV community to make it government based and all about how Whitechapel are some sneaky shits hiding hairy vampires. _

_Sigh, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Uh, that is not a conspiracy theory. You are talking about Vampire Sasquatch, who is totally real._

_What are you on about, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I might actually bite you, even if you are a vampire and that might actually kill me somehow. _

_Grr, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_The last conspiracy theory is that...the the first yoga group was formed in Whitechapel, and practice SATANIC WORSHIP EXERCISES?_

_That is the most absurd one yet. Like, yoga is supposed to be relaxing! I enjoy yoga, actually. _

_And why blame Whitechapel? I know these conspiracy theories are supposed to be based on the government-like officials in Whitechapel, but you can't just constantly blame the higher Whitechapel citizens for all your weird theories about how the most relaxing exercise is a way to praise the actual devil. _

_Why can't yoga be appreciated as a sport and not a practice of hellish virtues?_

_Seriously,_

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_...I guess you can say this theory is quite a stretch!_

_HAHAHAHAHA, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_I'M OUT SERIOUSLY IF YOU'RE NOT LEAVING I AM!_

_It wasn't even a Halloween pun,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

**A/N- There you go! I hope that gave some seasonally festive vibes, all while being a bit funny :)**

**Happy Halloween, folks!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	67. The Best of the Worst

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Yes, it's been a month, but that's okay :') Life has been pretty busy on my end — from Christmas coming up, lots of school stuff, family, and the school play rehearsals getting longer, my time has been pretty rare :P On top of that, I have been working on a lot of cool things that you will be seeing this month and next year. I can't wait for you to see it :)**

**In the meanwhile, I think you'd be very pleased to hear that I have a new batch of ideas for this story, so writer's block will no longer be an excuse. I have a Christmas special coming up, and hopefully one or two regular chapters beforehand. If that sounds promising, I guess you just have to look forward to it :)**

**Side note: I have been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack for the last three months almost every single day on repeat, so if you ever have the time to spare two and a half hours, I definitely recommend it. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**CescaLR- It is definitely a bit too late for me, so apologies on that :P Rory is pretty much an adjective, tbh. Lucky for everyone else, I have been feeling a bit Rory today, so this chapter should get a little but more funny :P Thank you for the kind words — here, have an imaginary cookie :)**

**MBAV fan66- Since when is Ethan not taking things seriously :P Long live bad puns indeed; that is now going to be printed on a t-shirt or something and be delivered somehow for Christmas :P To be honest, that theory kind of sounds unrealistic, but I like the idea of where it is going :P I'd like to take the time to endlessly thank you for giving me a few chapter ideas in our many chats — muchos gracias :)**

**Alright! Let's go and do this XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, nor do I own its characters. All I own is the plot and my own "humour" :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 67: The Best of the Worst

* * *

December 3rd, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I heard that you guys are making a whole story based on the life of an antagonist! Now, I know you guys are debating which one to do, but if there is any villain who caused "Team V" enough harm, it is definitely **me.**_

_First of all, I was the whole thing when Sarah came back from wherever she was at. I was never caught throughout the whole thing, because who would ever suspect the vice-principal? Not to mention I had the most evil intentions — make all vampires disappear and harness the dark intentions to take over not only Whitechapel, but the whole entire world!_

_I used my job to take the Lucifractor right out of the idiots' hands, I have cool fire-ball things, and I can read minds to get things to go my way! Not to mention I am much more smarter than any of the "villains" in the past!_

_The story you could make...it has so much potential!  
_

_*rubs hands menacingly*, _

_Stern Sinistero _

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Ignore Stern; I can't believe he is trying to convince you guys that a power-crazed vice principal is capable of harnessing "true evilness". If anything, he is the most overrated villain — he literally blew up the town, and should be dead if it wasn't for the Evil Organization of Whitechapel saving his ass...AGAIN. _

_What he isn't telling you that he was kicked out of the evil organization TWICE because he refused to work with us because our team-building exercises were not satisfying the teacher's education code or something! He is stuck in the education system, where frankly he doesn't even belong in! He isn't even evil enough to be a vice principal — what kind of detention is 'stay in a room for two hours'?! What happened to the dunce cap, or even the suck-all-the-blood-out-of-delinquents punishment?!_

_Things have changed from when I was principal of Black Chapel Elementary, _

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Jesse, get the fuck out of here. You are just a moody Edward Cullen who wasn't even close to getting their Bella. _

_If anything, I am the most evil villain of the series because it would be so easy to infiltrate the base (aka Team V) as I am technically one of them!_

_Yes, I am the loveable spellmaster they all adore and love, but the twist is that THEY ACTUALLY DON'T! If anything, I have the potential to go farther than any of you twats can ever achieve!_

_I kept going without my partner because I am that hardcore, am I right?_

_And let's be honest, I was closer to Sarah than Jesse would ever be. _

_Just saying, _

_Evil Benny_

_P.S- I am sexy. That alone should be a million points_

* * *

_Dear "Evil" Benny, _

_You are literally the clone of an idiot, and you are actually more dumb than he is! Do you know how to blend in with other people? It's not stealing go-karts, wearing fifty gold watches, and eating toothpicks. Side note: toothpicks?! You could've chose a cigarette or something and you would've got a bit more points. _

_Second of all, you are the biggest nerd in the world. Possibly even bigger than the actual nerd. Honestly, it's a bit disquieting. _

_Even Benny would be better at being evil than you,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear Jesse, _

_If I could add something, you high-headed bastard? A little reminder to everyone that you actually joined the good side? _

_Yes, that is right; Jesse Black, so-called "Evil Master", joined Team V and tried to take me down. Of course, I was just fine because his puny attempts nearly got him killed, but it should be reminded that he tried to help the good people?_

_A desperate show is who you are,_

_Stern Sinistero_

* * *

_Dear Stern, _

_First of all, it was a survival tactic. When it was all over, I would suck each of those damn nerds dry (vampire or not tbh; ridding the world of a dumb blond and an undercover nerd is worth every bit of cannibalism) and walk away with the Lucifractor with Sarah by my side. I will wear cool black gloves to avoid the effect on me, and I will control all dark entities to be under my control! _

_Second of all, I could've totally drained you. My mission was to take you down, Stern, and if my morals had to go down as well, I will take it._

_Oh, and you call me a desperate shot? Can I remind you that you tried to use Benny Weir to try and take down the team? _

_You could've chose Ethan it would've saved you time. You didn't even try with that dork either; you just made him see dead people. Literally the easiest thing to do, yet you still failed miserably_

_Who is the desperate shot now,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Hey, I am a very good vessel for evilness! Sure I don't remember much from that part, but I know my hypnotized-me probably kicked ass!_

_So there,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_You literally walked ten paces ahead of us, turned around, **smirked, **and fired a total of three or so fireballs until you were defeated by an email you made yourself. I'm sorry, Benny, but that is the saddest attempt at evilness we're ever going to see from you. _

_Let Evil Benny have that, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Hey, I'll have you know I would make a wonderful bad guy! _

_I...I'll be an evil genius! Then I can make my own Death Star and have my own stormtroopers! _

_It'll be totally wicked, _

_Benny "Darth Vader" Weir_

* * *

_Dear Stern, _

_If you can only see the face I am giving you right now. _

_I rest my case,_

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Evil Benny and Jesse say they got closer to Sarah than ever? Well, I can definitely disagree with that, because both of them weren't able to snog her like I did, and I am an undead mummy. _

_Sure, I am writing this in the afterlife without my eternal princess, but I was damn closer than any of those idiots! What they don't know is how to approach a situation by playing the playboy card!_

_A little bit of this, a little bit of that and BAM, Sarah was wrapped around my mummy tail. _

_Smooth moves from a dead dude, _

_Hottie Ho-Tep_

* * *

_Dear Hottie, _

_First of all, you weren't even that hot!_

_Second of all, you thought you could get into the minds of the team? Well, think again. The secret, dear MBAV writers, to getting into someone's brain is through the angsty, soul-tearing tones of punk rock. _

_My music revolutionized the face of evil as I was able to show my pain! All you did was stick your mummy-toilet tail out and stole one of Benny's striped shirts (speaking of Benny, I'll have you know that my music is not 'emo', but it is punk rock! There's a difference!)_

_Your heart is mostly meat after all — literally, as you probably rotted with your organs decaying on the inside too. _

_Just like all of Whitechapel's souls when I take over, _

_Serena xx_

* * *

_Dear Serena, _

_You're just going through a phase, emo trash. Your music didn't make sense, and you were defeated by the same thing your kind was defeated by hundreds of years ago. They also called themselves "the muse-a-tronics", so I hope you feel just as special. _

_I will have you know that the real villain of the story was I, Evil Sarah. Sure, you could have Evil Benny, but the guy was a dork in a leather jacket (side note: a leather jacket? So tacky). I rocked my cool boots and purple lipstick way better than you ever could. I terrorized with fears — even if I got staked, I was never really gone. _

_Mess with me and you're toast,_

_Evil Sarah_

* * *

_Dear Evil Sarah, _

_You're just as worst as the fucking siren! Sure, it would've been cool to have you by my side, but you are just a grumpy, angsty vampire. You and Serena should start an emo group or something. _

_And you said it yourself: you shared the spotlight with two morons. At least the rest of us had an episode to ourselves. _

_However, **I **had the whole series to myself; I was the class-favourite after all. _

_Take that, _

_Jesse Black_

* * *

_Dear Jesse, _

_You're as evil as a cartoon antagonist, and you are too old for anything to run through your shriveled up brain! You had all the potential to turn Sarah to the dark side, but instead you go for her meatloaf-muscle crush and you don'y even drain him! Sure, you gave her a one-sided choice, but after that, you just left! I call a coward. _

_You're just an egotistical, loud-mouth diva that they couldn't get rid of. _

_Shots fired, _

_Evil Sarah_

_P.S- Dream on, sucker — you would never be able to lay your filthy hands on all this._

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I will have you know that I am a villain! Just because I am stuck with the three nerd-a-teers and a goody-two-shoes, does not mean that I am not an equivalent in this antagonist grouping! If anything, I have the upper hand here because I hang out with them the most; I have more potential than any of the "actual villains" do!_

_Maybe I'm just waiting for the time to strike, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Get out, Erica, you know you're not evil. I literally saw you fangirling in the library with a Dusk book in your hands and a 3DS in the other, gawking over the new 'Pokémon Sun and Moon' game with Benny the other day. _

_Take that, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Let's ignore them, shall we? None of them are as diabolically evil as I, the powerful vampire, am! I take the blood of my victims with great force and seek revenge to those who have crossed me!_

_If that doesn't sound like the story you want, then I don't know what does._

_Sincerely__ yours,_

_Jacob_

* * *

_Dear Jacob, _

_YOU'RE A FUCKING CAR_

_Oh my god, _

_The Evil Organization (not including Stern for the third time) (hey!) _

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed that! Expect another one this week :)**

**Drop a review and thanks for reading!**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


	68. Of Course We're Besties, Bro

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers!**

**Look at that! An update within a week! I am on a roll, am I right? And I am feeling a bit confident on this one as well, friends! Even if I had a pretty wild week with school and such, I feel like I need to slip in some humour to brighten everything up. **

**Shoutouts to...**

**CescaLR- Thank you! I always aim for the highest peak of humour :P And I totally agree — keeping the fandom alive is a very important, as the show was pretty short-lived anyway :/ We do have the fandom to keep the dream and the imagination alive, you know. I feel very happy when thinking of people who like making new stories for these characters, and it makes me happy we can do it some justice :) Anyway, thanks for your review, friend :)  
**

**fangerdanger6- It's okay — you're aunt is probs going to be super cool with it anyway :P If not, just hide it desperately; she cannot see this shitposting :') Anyway, I am glad you liked the chapter, friend! Hope you are ready for more :)**

**MBAV fan66- I feel like all the villains would have a really good dynamic if they interacted in the show. I loved the clash with Stern/Jesse to begin with because you can already see some of that in the Season 2 finale, and I think it would've had a lot of potential. And imagine if Benny tried to be undercover at the Evil Organization! That'd be disastrous :') I am glad you liked the chapter, fanfic buddy — thank you for the review :)**

**Anyway, get a hot beverage or something and get comfortable, as I think this is going to be a long one :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or its characters, but I do own the plots :)**

**ENJOY!**

***This is actually a quiz online, but I can't put the link. However, I do know that it is from www . gurl (.com), so you should be able to find it there, I guess :P**

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 68: Of Course We're Besties, Bro_

* * *

_December 10th, 2016_

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_So I heard you guys think Benny and Ethan are best friends, huh? I know all the Bethan shippers romantically...ship them, I guess, but above all you definitely think they either are friends or started as friends, am I right? _

_The real question is, are they best friends, and if they are not, which one of them will come to me?_

_Let's find out, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_This is a terrible idea. Ethan and I are great friends. _

_And none of us will coming running to you, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Well, I found a quiz on gurl . com, so we can definitely start there!_

_I know y'all be at my feet in no time, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_We can do this. We know each other enough. I trust our bro-ship. We'll ignore how the website is from a "gurl" website too._

_So Benny, is our friendship true, or is it — as the description of the quiz says — "just a flash in the plan"?_

_Dun dun dun, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_This is stupid. _

_And ridiculous. _

_And the answer to question 1 better not be "d) Matching shirts that say the other's name on them. We made them together last week!"_

_Just saying, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Er, for all you readers out there (whoever you are — fourth wall doesn't need to be broken today), the first question is "you and your BFF are going out. You wear..."_

_a) Whatever, it's just your friend, why should you try to impress him/her?_  
_b) Something s/he would like. Don't want to get ridiculed like last time._  
_c) Something cute/casual. You're just going to the mall, after all._  
_d) Matching shirts that say the other's name on them. We made them together last week!_

_Thoughts, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_For all you Bethan writers, the answer is definitely not A, because I know those dorks are always trying to impress each other. _

_"I'll wear stripes if you want me too, Ethie",_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_That is so NOT true!_

_Stripes are a wonderful choice of clothing, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I mean, I would choose C, as last time we went to the mall wearing Star Wars shirts, we were called "nerds" the whole way. We both like Star Wars, so it's definitely something that we would like the other to wear. And besides, we are just going to the mall after all. _

_So yeah. Maybe C for Casual, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_You and I got the same answer, and you made an unintentional rhyme, AND you made an alphabet joke. _

_This is why we're friends, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Alright! Next question:__ "What is your favorite thing to do with your BFF?"_

_a) Sleepovers at their place. You always have so much fun!  
__b)Talk about last week's episode of your favorite show.  
__c)Chat on the phone for hours and hours and hours.  
__d)Sit in a public place and loudly critiquing other people's looks._

_Ooh, that one's hard because we do all four of them, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Here's a Bethan prompt for you: "Bethan!Sleepover; they always have so much 'FUN'." _

_He he, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Please stop defiling my boyfriend. _

_Geez, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Moving on, I think it's definitely B, as we do that at sleepovers, over the phone, and while sitting in public places while simultaneously critiquing other people's looks. _

_B is the clear choice, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_B it is. Moving on to the third question: "You and you're BFF are getting dinner. You order:" _

_a) Anything with a calorie count lower than his/her  
b) Pizza and fries to split  
c) Dinner? You're more of lunch friends, you know?  
d) You usually order each other's favourites and share_

_I personally think B is the right answer, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_What are you on about? I would never share pizza with you. _

_Pizza is a personal treat and you know that, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You're actually kidding, right? _

_You can't be serious,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_...of course I was kidding. I'll always share with you, bro *tugs collar nervously*_

_B it is,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_...moving on to the fourth question then: "Your BFF is seeing another friend on Saturday. How do you feel about that?"_

_a) A little jealous  
b) SEETHING RAGE  
c) As long as they are not prettier than you, it's fine. If they are? Cat fight!  
d) You usually see them at school, so who cares what they do with their Saturday?_

_I actually don't know how to feel about that one,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_The answer is C. Obviously. _

_The MBAV Writers know it, you know it, Benny knows it, EVERYONE KNOWS IT. _

_Benny is that full of himself you know, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_They're right the answer is C. _

_Though no one is as pretty as me, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You're dragging our chances of being BFFL's down, you know that right?  
_

_Or BFFL(E)'s, whatever, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Well I'll read the next question since the answer was obviously C. _

_*ahem* Which game show would you and your best friend rule at?_

_a) Password  
b) The Newlywed Game  
c) Wheel of Fortune  
d) Dog Eat Dog_

_For the sake of this question, I have also deactivated Erica's messenger. _

_Just for our sake, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I think we'd be pretty good at Password. I feel like we just have a mind-meld no one can mess with, you know? _

_A is the my answer, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Yeah, I totally agree! Next question: If you and your best friend could describe your relationship in a movie, what would it be?_

_a) Mean Girls  
b) I Love You, Man  
c) Heavenly Creatures  
d) Harold and Kumar Go To White Castle_

_I honestly think it's D, because we are Harold and Kumar in Whitechapel. _

_Am I right, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_First of all, how DARE they deactivate me! _

_Second of all, I am a past-nerd; I know how to hack my way out. _

_Third of all, the answer to the previous question was OBVIOUSLY the Newlywed Game, but it's only because it's easy for your dumbed-down minds. _

_Fucking nerds, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_Wow, someone is salty. _

_Geez, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I'm not salty, I'm HUNGRY. _

_Grr,  
_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I personally think that the answer is B. _

_...cuz i love you, man. _

_Bro-mance, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_...love you too, man. B it is; what was I think with Harold and such._

_Next question: "Your friend's birthday is coming up. What are you getting them?"_

_a) Matching necklaces with your names engraved together.  
__b) That bag s/he's been talking about for months.  
__c) A gift card to a store s/he likes.  
__d) Chanel sunglasses. S/he only cares about the price tag._

_I am thinking D, obviously, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You're not actually serious, are you? The answer is C._

_Chanel sunglasses, that's hilarious, dude, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_*coughs* Of course it is. _

_C it is, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Objection! I can totally remember when you and Benny gave each other matching necklaces with your names engraved together last Christmas! Benny had a green lightsaber that said Ethan's name on it, and Ethan had a blue lightsaber with Benny's name on it!_

_Though they gave me the one with Jar Jar Binks, but I don't understand that one, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_THEY WEREN'T NECKLACES, THEY WERE HIGH-CLASS COLLECTIVE MATCHING CHARMS THAT WILL GROW TO EXTREME VALUE IN THE FUTURE AND THEY ARE NOT NECKLACES, OKAY?! OKAY. _

_...I'm putting A now that I think of it,_

_Ethan "Shame-Faced" Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Nothing wrong with matching necklaces, dude. _

_We can have a lot more matching things if you catch my drift, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Do of that answer as you will. _

_I expect the fanfictions tomorrow, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Moving on, here is the eigth question: "__What is your favorite thing about your BFF?"_

_a) His/her taste in music.  
__b) His/her popularity.  
__c)The way you're almost exactly alike but just enough different.  
__d) The long conversations you have about nothing._

_For me, it's a tie between anything but B,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Are you telling me that I am not popular? You should be extremely jealous of my popularity. _

_I am practically a star, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You literally are the most awkward person I know. The other day, you attempted to talk to a group of jocks, but they threw their lunch on you and left. Then, in attempts of getting revenge, you accidentally spelled your own pants down. _

_Just saying, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_I'm putting D and I'm moving on, okay?  
_

_I honestly didn't think I would be attacked today, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Question 9: "You're laid up in bed with the flu. What does your BFF do?"_

_a) Bring you hot soup and your favorite ice cream.  
__b) Bring your homework over.  
__c) Stay away. Who wants to get sick?  
__d) Bitch with you on the phone about how you missed Jessica's absolutely awful outfit today._

_Well I think the answer is obvious, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Yeah, of course. _

_...it's D, right,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_Yeah, of course — did you see her outfit today? Denim on denim — it was not something I wanted to see. _

_Shudder, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Hereby presenting the two gayest nerds in the universe. _

_Yours truly,  
_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Last question man: "When all is said and done, the reason you know your BFF is your BFF is?"_

_a) Because you like a lot of the same things.  
__b) Because you rule the school together.  
__c) Because s/he completely and totally gets you. S/he might as well BE you.  
__d) Because s/he is always there for you._

_I am going to say D because like the cast of 'Friends', "I'll be there for you". _

_Ayyyy, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_I am choosing D only for the pun. _

_I know you are always about the puns, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_As much as I tried to stay out of this, I am actually intrigued to see what the results are. _

_Very excited, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_The final results are as followed:_

_"PB &amp; J: __You and your BFF are different, but you mix together well, just like peanut butter and jelly. Just make sure you give enough attention to your BFF while not neglecting your other friends and activities! But you definitely have a relationship that is meant to last forever"_

_...congratulations, dude, we are what makes a sandwich. _

_I don't know how to feel about this, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_I find it endearing, I don't know about you. _

_We're real friends, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I can't wait for the PB and J Bethan fic. _

_Very excited, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Benny/Ethan, _

_I bet you guys can start doing some 'bro' jokes now. _

_That I am very excited for, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_That'd be stupid. _

_Right, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Yeah of course it would be. _

_...but bro, if you were an element on the periodic table, you'd have 35 protons,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_...why bro?_

_~ Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_...because bro, you're mine. _

_~ Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_b r o. _

_~ Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I don't know how you'll do it, but I expect a Bethan fanfic about science jokes and banging in the chemistry lab or something. _

_Good luck, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I guess you can say they will "do it like a chemist and do it on the periodic table"!_

_HAHAHAHAHA, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_Just when we find a nice way to end the chapter, you somehow ruin it with a stupid pun. _

_The readers do not approve, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_Bro, stop breaking the fourth wall. _

_From your bro, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_...'kay, bro. _

_~Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Bro.  
_

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_B R O—_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_I want you to forcibly eject yourself from the Bethan fandom. _

_The bro-mance needs to end, _

_Sarah 'Done With Bro' Fox_

* * *

**A/N- I hope you found that funny, friends! Drop a review and have a great day :)**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_

_**...**_

Bonus:

_Dear Ethan, _

_She's just a hater, bro. _

_~Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_b r o._

_~Ethan Morgan_


	69. My Secret Santa

**A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE, M8's XD**

**(new intro, I might just keep it through the whole year and what not :P)**

**Wassup, it be TOBN here with a new chapter of Dear MBAV Writers! And, it is the seasonal addition of it as well, which is very obvious :P**

**But yes. It is Christmas Eve when you are reading this, and this is the festive letters that the gang writes to the writers every Christmas :) I mean, not really, but you know what I mean :P**

**By the way, we hit 200 reviews! Best Christmas present ever! Thank you so much guys — it really makes me happy that you guys find me somewhat funny ^_^**

**Shoutouts to...**

**LordoftheSeas- Thank you! For a minute, I totally blanked out on who you are, but then I realized it was just a username change :P Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed it so much — it makes me very happy that you find it funny, because I definitely try :P **

**MBAV fan66- 200th review is to you! Thank you so much fanfic buddy. I knew it would be you, to be honest :P And I am glad you enjoyed the chapter as well, and found it funny. You're the best, fanfic buddy :) **

**Anyway, so enjoy the chapter! Shoutouts to my fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66, who gave me the idea! ****And Merry Christmas, my friends :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own MBAV and its character, right? Riiiiggghhttt? Lol :P **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dear MBAV Writers: Chapter 69*: My Secret Santa

* * *

December 24th, 2016

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_It's Christmas Eve, and my friends and I arranged a Secret Santa! So, for the purpose of your writing research, we are going to reveal what we got for each other in hopes that you learn some...characterization. _

_I am just reading off what Ethan the fanfic master sent me, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_STOP IT! THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE SCRIPT! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO KEEP TRYING TO TELLING PEOPLE THAT I AM THE FANFIC MASTER AND STUFF_

_Bullying at its best, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Well, speaking of fanfic master, I guess I can give you what I got the dork for Christmas!_

_He's going to love it. I got him a Fanfiction Program, and it's really useful! It gives suggestions on really fancy words he can use instead of using normal words like a regular story, and it gives you multiple synonyms for dicks for all your smutty needs. _

_It's a new product as well, so he is getting some VIP experience! I think if you use a cheat, you can unlock "Fanfic-y", who helps you write the longest sentences ever with unnecessary descriptive words. _

_Enjoy, dork, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_That is not cool, Erica! Fanfiction is not only about writers with a special need writing obnoxiously long sentences to describe the special place of men and describe the epic, romantic story of two pretentious personages trying to find their way into being less of a selfish show-off and more of a sweet, sentimental mortals. _

_...okay, I see your point. Thank you, Erica. _

_Sigh, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_What fandom was that about two arrogant people falling in love to be sweeter people? _

_Just out of curiosity, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_...I'm not sure, actually. I don't know why I wrote that. _

_*sweats*, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan,_

_...do...do you watch "My Dearest Arrogance?" That's a soap opera that my mom used to watch that has fifty seasons of characters who have been replaced a bunch of times?  
_

_Oh my god, that is golden. That is literally the most cringe show in the world! _

_The subplots are terrible, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_You have to stop judging me! That is not fair! Just because I watch soap operas and write fanfics about the two finding salvation instead of being hospitalized every three episodes, does not make me weird!_

_Some Secret Santa you are, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Anyway, moving on from that, I have my gift for Benny! Yup, I am your Secret Santa!_

_Are you ready to get your gift, _

_Rory "Ho Ho Ho" Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_...you're here to witness whatever's going to happen, right?_

_This will be interesting, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_It's nothing explosive, I swear — I had to cut that idea down when Principle Hicks found a bunch of fireworks and dynamite in my locker and claimed it to be "inappropriate for school use", even if it was a present. Like, what gives? _

_Anyway, I got you the second best thing. A Latin-English dictionary!_

_Now, you won't say 'daemon' instead of saying 'mensa' like you did last Saturday when you conjured up a demon at Rick's house party that we were invited to instead of conjuring up a bunch of desserts like you were supposed to.. _

_By the way, what happened at the party anyway, _

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear Rory, _

_NOTHING HAPPENED. _

_*ahem* Thank you, Rory. _

_Don't bother asking Susie out anymore, by the way, because after you — or rather, Dementor the 'Daemon' — nearly threw her off the roof, she kind of wants to file a restraint order on you. _

_Heh, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Before Rory has any intense flashbacks, I'll give his gift to him — from your Secret Santa, Ethan ;)_

_It should've arrived last night, so I hope he got it. _

_Come on Rory, tell us what you got, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_...why is there a bell-covered leash on my front porch?_

_? ? ?,_

_Rory Keaner_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_You writers know why, I suppose ;))_

_No more jump-scares in 2017,_

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Here's something for your writing pleasures — especially for all you Bennica shippers out there. _

_For Christmas, I got Erica the best thing ever. Oh, she is going to love it so much. _

_You ready, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_If it is a love potion, I will kill you. _

_It's not that hard,_

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_It's not, I swear! That plan was scrapped when Principle Hicks found the potion in my locker and confiscated it, but then proceeded to spill it on himself. Needless to say, __I definitely advanced the relationship between him and I, and he is not giving me detention for a few more years ;)_

_Besides the point, I got you a dog for Christmas! Your very own Pomeranian! She's very cute, and her name is Lucy. I know you always talked about having a pup, and now she's all yours!_

_She should be at your house by now, as I put her in your bedroom through the window last night. _

_I'll wait for the kiss, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_...Benny, were you the one who brought me that dog at midnight?_

_From, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica,_

_Of course! I mean, I was going to do it through the door, but the sign you put on the door was "Please bring it to my front window xx"_

_Why,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_Benny, that note was for the guy who delivers my...vampire takeout. _

_*sweats*, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear Erica, _

_YOU ATE LUCY?! _

_What the hell is wrong with you,_

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_IT WAS MIDNIGHT AND I WAS HUNGRY, AND I WAS HOPING TO GET LUCKY WITH THE VAMPIRE TAKEOUT GUY SO I ASKED HIM TO DELIVER IT AT MY FRONT WINDOW AND I SAW THE DOG AND FIGURED HE WAS BEING PLAYFUL._

_...thank you for the gift, Benny, _

_Erica Jones_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers,_

_Wait a minute. There is only five of us. The only possible combination to get is if Erica gets Ethan, and Ethan gets Rory, and Rory gets Benny, and Benny gets ME, and I get Erica. Why did Benny get Erica then?_

_Wtf, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear MBAV Writers, _

_Maybe it was a twist of fate? You guys can back me up on that, right? That trope is commonly used in your writing...?_

_Heh, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny,_

_YOU SWITCHED MINE OUT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET ERICA, AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET ME!  
_

_Great, no wonder I didn't get the email from that Secret Santa website. I can't believe you hacked it._

_Grrr, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_I did not hack! I just skillfully switched the names around before they could be sent by looking into the source code before the Secret Santa website generated the pairs :')_

_To make it up, I got you another gift! I just teleported it to your house.  
_

_If you get it, that would mean that I finally perfected that spell, and it wasn't a train-wreck like the last time, when I tried to teleport some rats for your vampire diet and ended up teleporting it to Della's house instead :P_

_You're welcome, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_You sent me Ethan's school timetable._

_Why, _

_Sarah Fox_

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_Hey, I just wanted you to know when Ethan was free._

_If you know what I mean, _

_Benny Weir_

* * *

_Dear Benny, _

_THERE IS FOUR MINUTES BETWEEN EVERY PERIOD._

_YOU ARE DISGUSTING, _

_Ethan Morgan_

* * *

_Dear Ethan, _

_Hey, dude, four minutes is enough. _

_Merry Christmas to the both of y'all, _

_Santa Weir ;))_

* * *

**A/N- *lol, I'm sorry :P**

**I hope you liked that! Have a great Christmas, huh? Expect updates to be a bit low during the Christmas break leading up to New Year's, but I will try. Just a lot of things to get done, that's all :P**

**I wanted to do a Christmas one shot, but I don't know if I will have time. If anything, that might come next year, as the idea isn't fully developed. I hope you like this anyway :)**

**Merry Christmas xx**

_**Keep On Keeping On**_


End file.
